


We were never tragedies, we were emergencies

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (l'arte del mettere le tag mischiando due lingue diverse mi appartiene), Alpha!Stiles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Reverse, Human!Derek, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post 3a, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski & Braeden Friendship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf!Stiles, anestesista!sceriffo, emissary!Braeden, hunter!Derek, hunters!Hales, niente 3b e niente quarta stagione, older!Stiles, sheriff!Melissa, student!derek, teacher!stiles, teenager!derek, versatile!Sterek, young!Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles è un alpha adulto che lavora come mediatore culturale, deciso a restare a New York per aiutare dei giovani ragazzi un po' persi, soprattutto quelli che in realtà sono delle creature sovrannaturali - come Isaac, Kira e Malia. Non ha dei bei ricordi né di Beacon Hills né degli Hale - la famiglia storica di cacciatori di Beacon Hills - ma quando Talia lo invita a tornare in possesso del suo territorio, Stiles si ritrova a ritornare lì e affrontare il passato e un ragazzino cacciatore arrabbiato con il mondo intero, Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note iniziali:** questa storia non è esattamente una AU, ma neanche una What if… diciamo che è una via di mezzo? È una _reverse_ , cioè segue il canon al contrario, ma non del tutto, le inversioni principali che ho fatto sono:
> 
> \- scambio di ruoli fra Stiles e Derek: in questa storia non è Derek a essere l’adulto licantropo fin dalla nascita che per un po’ è stato a New York, lo è Stiles, e viceversa Stiles non è un adolescente umano. Qui Derek ha diciotto anni e appartiene a una famiglia storica di cacciatori e non ha mai lasciato Beacon Hills, mentre Stiles ha venticinque anni, è un licantropo fin dalla nascita, alpha per eredità e per anni ha vissuto a New York dopo aver lasciato Beacon Hills. Stiles è un alpha disilluso e cinico che non si fida dei cacciatori e soprattutto degli Hale – sua madre è morta per colpa di Peter – mentre Derek è un giovanissimo cacciatore che detesta gli alpha da quando Paige è morta fra le sue braccia per colpa di un Morso di un alpha. Stiles è un adulto, quindi qui la sua auto non è propriamente la classica jeep, ma la jeep Patriot (questa: [1](http://i21.photobucket.com/albums/b259/Catsmeow_/JeepPatriot%20com/2008SurfBlueJeepPatriot800x533.jpg), [2](http://all-jeep-images.info/wp-content/uploads/Jeep/Patriot/157116954/Jeep___Patriot_Blue%20metallic.JPG), [3](http://all-jeep-images.info/wp-content/uploads/Jeep/Patriot/157116954/Jeep__Patriot_Blue%20metallic.JPG)). Derek ascolta gli All Time Low (visto che Stiles nel canon ha un loro poster in camera e questa è una _reverse_ ) ed è quello dei due che è costantemente con la felpa e vestito a strati.
> 
> \- Ne viene quindi che gli Hale in questa storia sono tutti cacciatori e sono tutti vivi, mentre gli Argent sono tutti licantropi e sono tutti morti (ma proprio tutti, non ho lasciato vivo nessuno). Non c’è stato l’incendio degli Hale, ma l’incendio degli Argent, ed è stata Kate – non Peter – a Mordere Scott e Lydia. Sia Kate che Peter all’inizio di questa storia sono già morti (e non risorgeranno).
> 
> \- In questa storia lo sceriffo lavora all’ospedale come medico anestesista, e Melissa è invece lo Sceriffo di Beacon Hills.
> 
> \- Isaac è stata la prima persona che Stiles ha Morso; il branco di Stiles all’inizio è composto da Isaac, Kira e Malia, mentre Braeden è il suo emissario e migliore amica.
> 
> Questa storia è stata scritta per intero PRIMA della messa in onda della quarta stagione, quindi non tiene conto di nessun fatto successo in quest’ultima (e di conseguenza le caratterizzazioni di Malia e Braeden seguono il mio headcanon personale e il non il canon); segue invece il canone (anche se inverso) delle altre stagioni, più o meno fino alla 3a, e inizia proprio a partire dalla fine della 3a. Inoltre, la storia presenta tracce di relazione fra un insegnante (Stiles) e il suo allievo (Derek), e il rapporto Sterek è mooolto slow build.
> 
> Grazie mille a [Nyah](http://www.fanworld.it/1260-Nyah.html) per il beta reading!
> 
> Questa storia è stata scritta per il [**Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia**](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/) e per tanto si può avvalere dei chibi fatti da [Alex](http://mydoodlesblog.com/) (@ [tumblr](http://alex-coffeegirl.tumblr.com/)), che troverete linkati alla fine della storia (grazie per aver scelto di lavorare con la mia storia, Alex).  
>  (su tumblr, se volete, potete trovarmi come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))

  


 

**WE WERE NEVER TRAGEDIES, WE WERE EMERGENCIES**

[da _We were emergencies_ , Buddy Wakefield]

 

"Repeat after me with your heart:  
‘I no longer need you to fuck me as hard as I hated myself’.  
Make love to me  
like you know I am better  
than the worst thing I ever did."  
 _We were emergencies_ , **Buddy Wakefield** @ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/6ZOPmUIG6ME), [testo](http://poetryfoundme.blogspot.it/2011/03/we-were-emergencies.html)

 

"It’s who we are  
Doesn’t matter if we’ve gone too far  
Doesn’t matter if it’s all okay"  
 _Who we are_ – **Imagine Dragons** @ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/C-W40iW2MRs)  


 

"Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away"  
 _Pushing me away_ – **Linkin Park** @ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/f2jovLTuU2A)

 

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for anymore  
I just know that I'm harder to console  
I don't see who I'm trying to be instead of me  
But the key is a question of control"  
 _A pain that I’m used to_ – **Depeche Mode** @ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/zzbzHtdCzlI)  


 

"I'm not here looking for absolution  
Because I found myself an old solution  
This is his body  
This is his love  
Such selfish prayers, I can't get enough"  
 _Bedroom Hymns_ – **Florence + The Machine** @ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/A-vrYeVGGZ0)

 

 

Essere un mediatore interculturale a New York non era facile, considerando la multietnicità del posto, ma essere come Stiles un mediatore interculturale _e_ un alpha a New York era ancora più difficile, visto che oltre che alle diverse etnie in maniera inevitabile si era costretti a districarsi anche fra più branchi – a loro volta di svariate origini straniere – e fra più tipi di creature sovrannaturali.

A venticinque anni Stiles era fluente in inglese, polacco, spagnolo, portoghese e francese e se la cavava con il russo e il tedesco, mentre l’ultima volta che aveva fatto i conti conosceva le basi di tre lingue morte e sepolte e fino a quel momento in vita sua era venuto a contatto con circa diciotto comunità non del tutto umane differenti.

In pratica le sue conoscenze in fatto di scienze demo-etno-antropologiche non si fermavano alla civiltà umana, andavano oltre, _molto oltre_ – anche se non così tanto da sfondare l’atmosfera terrestre, per fortuna: non era mai stato contattato da degli alieni, o almeno _fino a quel momento_.

Del resto però era stata _sua_ la scelta di dedicarsi agli studi sociali e sfruttare il proprio stato di alpha anche per aiutare altri esseri sovrannaturali come lui a integrarsi in città, e non si era mai pentito di averlo fatto, neanche quando, in aggiunta, aveva deciso di iniziare a prestare servizio volontario presso un centro accoglienza per ragazzi problematici – la sua vita era diventata ancora più ricca di giornate troppo intense e stancanti, però ne era valsa più o meno la pena.

A New York City erano ventotto gli alpha che potevano essere contattati dall’esterno per ottenere degli aiuti o degli agganci per stabilirsi all’interno della città, e sei di loro vivevano a Brooklyn, fra cui Stiles a Greenpoint. Lui era conosciuto come "l’alpha alternativo di Little Poland con per branco un mucchio di ragazzini particolari" – dove per _particolari_ s’intendeva _sociopatici_ , se si voleva essere poco offensivi – ma non che a Stiles fregasse più di tanto di cosa gli altri branchi dicessero di lui e della storia che aveva alle spalle.

Gli altri non sapevano cosa volesse dire cambiare città e vita a sette anni arrivando a New York con il cuore spezzato, lo spirito a brandelli e la fiducia nell’umanità andata persa, quindi meglio così, che si tenessero pure la loro piccola felicità e la benedizione dell’ignoranza, meglio per loro.

In genere, le questioni che Stiles si impegnava a risolvere per lavoro potevano prendere una piega di natura letale se affondavano le loro radici nel sovrannaturale, o sconfinare solo nel drammatico e/o pericoloso se erano semplicemente umane. A conti fatti, però, Stiles non sapeva dire chi avesse più tendenze da drama queen fra l’umano psicopatico medio e l’alpha psicopatico omicida medio.

Per fortuna c’erano anche i giorni il cui massimo dell’avventura era rintracciare una ragazzina umana scappata di casa e convincerla a tornare dai propri familiari, proprio com’era successo quella mattina: tornando nel centro presso cui offriva servizio volontario, Stiles terminò di scrivere sulla propria agenda degli appunti per le assistenti sociali – mentre camminava – ed entrato nel suo microscopico ufficio personale crollò a sedere in modo scomposto dietro la scrivania. Era esausto e la parte "bella" della giornata doveva ancora arrivare.

Si tolse gli occhiali da vista finti – che usava per filtrare degli eventuali flash fotografici senza alcuna preoccupazione di lasciare strani aloni negli scatti – e si coprì gli occhi con un braccio inclinando la testa all’indietro ed emettendo un lungo lamento di stanchezza. Poco dopo, sentì qualcuno bussare allo stipite della porta che aveva lasciato aperta. Inspirò a fondo e, quando vide che si trattava di Braeden che gli stava rivolgendo un sorriso sfacciato e un bicchiere proveniente dalla sua caffetteria preferita, gli si allargò un gran sorriso sul volto.

«Sei una santa!» esclamò sollevato.

Lei sorrise sbuffando e storcendo il naso. «Solo quando non mi chiami "mercenaria" come se volesse anche dire "puttana"».

Stiles allungò il braccio e con un gesto brusco s’impossessò del caffè caldo offerto. «Sottolineo soltanto che è una cosa brutta: sei o no un druido mercenario? E…» indicò tre lunghe cicatrici sottili che lei aveva sul collo, «due settimane fa sei andata o meno a fare un lavoretto che ti ha commissionato Deucalion, lo stesso tizio che qualche tempo fa ti ha procurato _quelle_ e ti ha quasi uccisa?»

Braeden lo fissò sprezzante e decisa. «Una donna ha dei bisogni, e si chiamano _scarpe_ ». Alzò un piede e lo posò sulla scrivania, puntando un dito contro uno degli stivali di pelle nuovi di zecca che indossava. « _Questi qua_ non si sono comprati da soli».

Stiles rindossò gli occhiali e arricciò il naso. «Non capirò mai la tua fissazione per la pelle nera e un abbigliamento da cattiva di un film di spionaggio di serie B. E il bello è che voi druidi siete più o meno tutti così: è nel vostro DNA, per caso?» Lei gli ribatté con un’occhiataccia. «Chiedevo!» esalò allargando le braccia e arrendendosi.

Aveva conosciuto Braeden da bambino, era stata la prima persona con cui aveva stretto amicizia quando si era trasferito a New York: il padre di Stiles era umano e all’epoca aveva necessitato di qualcuno che nella nuova città potesse dargli una mano a gestire un licantropo che era diventato un alpha a soli sette anni, e Alan Deaton, veterinario e druido a cui spesso in passato si era rivolta sua moglie quando era ancora viva, gli aveva passato il nome della famiglia di Braedan.

Lei col tempo era diventata il suo emissario – _più o meno_ , part-time, diciamo – e nonostante gli innumerevoli difetti che la caratterizzavano non smetteva mai di esserci per lui, soprattutto nei momenti delicati come quello che si stava preparando ad affrontare.

Due giorni prima, Deaton aveva contattato Braeden da Beacon Hills, dicendole di riferire a Stiles che gli Hale desideravano parlargli, e che in caso di risposta positiva avrebbero mandato come loro messaggero Laura Hale, la figlia maggiore della matriarca Talia Hale.

Da diciotto anni, ormai, Beacon Hills era l’ultimo dei pensieri di Stiles: ogni tanto ne sentiva qualche notizia solo se succedeva qualcosa di eclatante – talmente tanto che la famiglia di Braedan ci pettegolasse sopra – e in tutta onestà per lui quella cittadina dimenticata della California poteva anche smettere di esistere sulla cartina geografica.

Beacon Hills era la città natale di suo padre e il posto dove lui era nato e cresciuto fino ai suoi sette anni, e nei fatti non era stata neanche il territorio del mini branco composto dalla sua famiglia – sua madre l’alpha, lui un beta e suo padre umano – dato che quella zona era da sempre appartenuta agli Argent, e qualsiasi tenero ricordo di attimi vissuti lì e legati a sua madre, era comunque sovrastato da ciò che Beacon Hills gli aveva tolto, quel tradimento che gli aveva inferto.

L’ultima volta che Deaton l’aveva contattato era stato per avvertirlo in maniera formale che Laura Hale avrebbe iniziato gli studi alla Columbia, e visti i trascorsi fra gli Hale e gli Stilinski, Deaton e Talia avevano ritenuto opportuno non cogliere Stiles di sorpresa con la presenza di una Hale in città – e avevano fatto bene.

Invece, la notizia più eclatante che avesse ricevuto da Beacon Hills era giunta alle orecchie di Stiles poco più di un anno prima, e riguardava la scoperta degli altarini di Peter Hale – o perlomeno la loro scoperta _ufficiale_.

Peter Hale era il fratello minore di Talia e, come tutti gli altri uomini Hale, era stato cresciuto per essere un vero cacciatore, un soldato sotto la guida delle donne leader come sua sorella. Peccato che a lui questo non fosse mai andato bene.

Peter era uno affamato di potere e prestigio, un tipo che fin da giovane aveva fatto di tutto per farsi un nome all’interno della comunità di cacciatori del Nord America e che, per arrivare ai propri fini, lasciava svolgere il lavoro sporco agli altri.

Kate Argent era una giovane donna altrettanto affamata di potere e prestigio, solo che al contrario di Peter era disposta a sporcarsi le mani: Peter l’aveva sedotta invitandola a _bruciare vivo_ il suo intero branco chiudendolo nella villa di famiglia – uccidendo così suo padre Gerard, suo fratello Chris e chiunque altro fosse compreso nella linea diretta alla successione del titolo di alpha. Lei, psicopatica quanto lui, aveva seguito il suo suggerimento. Peccato però che nel bel mezzo dell’attuazione del piano Peter avesse chiuso nell’abitazione a fuoco anche lei.

Stiles aveva un paio di ricordi vaghi ma buoni di Chris: erano coetanei, qualche volta da piccoli avevano giocato insieme; sua figlia Allison era morta bruciata viva a solo un anno di età, mentre Chris era riuscito a sopravvivere portando nel cuore quella tragedia per sempre. Pure Kate però era sopravvissuta, anche se riportando gravissime ustioni ed entrando in uno stato di coma, e così la colpa dell’incendio era ricaduta su dei piromani anonimi e nel frattempo Peter aveva potuto contattare le famiglie storiche di cacciatori più spregiudicati per iniziare a farsi un nome vantandosi di ciò che aveva fatto, e per averli dalla sua parte il giorno in cui avrebbe tolto di mezzo Talia.

Peccato solo che due anni dopo Kate si era risvegliata dal coma, aveva ucciso suo fratello Chris per ottenere lo stato di alpha tanto agognato, aveva Morso un paio di poveri ragazzini a caso per formare un branco e avere più forza e poi aveva provato a sterminare gli Hale per vendetta. Non ebbe però molto successo: anche se uccise Peter, gli Hale di rimando abbatterono lei.

In maniera inevitabile tutti i piani di Peter vennero finalmente a galla, e la famiglia Hale toccò uno dei suoi punti più bassi in fatto di fama: nessuno volle più aiutarli quando nei mesi successivi a Beacon Hills successe di tutto e di più fra banshee, darach, il Nemeton tornato attivo e altri guai che a sol sentirli nominare facevano venire a Stiles la voglia di strapparsi i capelli dalla testa e urlare. Ma in fondo gli Hale se lo meritavano quel triste destino, perlomeno per essere stati così ciechi con Peter.

Adesso però Beacon Hills era un territorio senza branco, con un giovane omega di cui si stavano occupando gli Hale e un’altrettanto giovane banshee. E ora gli Hale volevano parlare con lui.

Stiles inspirò a fondo, svuotò il bicchiere di carta, lo strinse nel pugno e lo lanciò nel cestino della spazzatura; alzò lo sguardo verso Braedan, che nel frattempo si era seduta sopra uno schedario basso accavallando le gambe. «Hai scoperto niente sui motivi per cui gli Hale potrebbero voler discutere con me?»

Lei schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa. «No, e odio provare a cavare qualcosa da Deaton: quel tipo è troppo criptico».

Stiles le rivolse un ghigno. «Come se in realtà non lo foste tutti voi emissari». Lei si mostrò oltremodo offesa e gli scagliò contro un pesante blocchetto di post-it, che lui prese al volo.

«Dubito però» continuò lui poi, «che in qualche modo non si tratti anche del dominio su Beacon Hills: sanno del mio lavoro e dei miei contatti, forse vorranno che io spinga un branco decente a stabilirsi lì, magari facendomi sentire in debito premendo sul fatto che sono nato e cresciuto a Beacon Hills e che quella città è ancora in parte mia, o qualche stronzata simile».

Braeden scrollò le spalle. «In fin dei conti però è la verità: se c’è qualcuno al mondo che ha il pieno diritto di rivendicare il proprio dominio su Beacon Hills, quello sei tu». Stiles la fissò scettico inarcando un sopracciglio, ma lei proseguì a parlare. «Il branco degli Argent si è estinto…»

Lui l’interruppe cinico. «È stata un’inevitabile conseguenza per dei licantropi che si chiamavano _argento_ di cognome».

Lei finse di non averlo sentito. «… e l’unico licantropo alpha che abbia mai vissuto in maniera stabile a Beacon Hills è stata tua madre, e tu sei il suo erede: hai riflettuto sull’ipotesi che gli Hale potrebbero volere proprio questo, cioè _offrirti_ il dominio su Beacon Hills?»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte e, nervoso alla sola idea, si alzò dalla sedia e andò a fissare la strada fuori dalla finestra, rivolgendo alla ragazza le spalle. «Dei cacciatori che regalano la città in cui vivono a un alpha? Ne dubito».

«Il Nemeton è tornato attivo, stanno avendo problemi a gestire le intrusioni in città da parte di creature attratte da quell’albero e nessun’altra famiglia di cacciatori vuole aiutarli» riassunse Braeden, «mi sembra l’occasione perfetta per ricordarsi in modo opportuno che esiste un alpha sano di mente e non assetato di sangue che ha il diritto di insediarsi in città e magari dar loro una mano».

Stiles ostentò indifferenza, e senza voltarsi a guardarla mise le mani in tasca e scrollò le spalle. «Non me ne frega un cazzo dei loro problemi, né di questa mia presunta eredità, soprattutto perché so bene che razza di casini e pericoli mortali potrebbe portarmi». Sospirò forte. «Sono un mediatore, Braeden, conosco qual è per un branco la differenza fra vivere in una metropoli e vivere in una cittadina sperduta, perché la leggo nello sguardo e nelle cicatrici dei licantropi che, sopravvissuti a delle tragedie, scappano fin qui a New York».

Le rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi e continuò a parlare. «I branchi delle grandi metropoli sono costretti ad accettare la condivisione del territorio con altri loro simili» le fece notare, «anzi vivono ciò come un dato di fatto, quindi trascorrono le loro vite come farebbe un normale umano, cioè senza lottare per difendere il territorio: lasciano quest’onere alle autorità umane. I branchi che vivono nelle piccole città, specie quelle prossime a delle vaste riserve naturali, non hanno questa fortuna e spesso vengono coinvolti in guerre territoriali che si rivelano essere bagni di sangue. Non credo di volere questo per Isaac, Kira e Malia: hanno solo diciotto anni».

Braeden assentì seria inspirando a fondo. «Posso capire».

«Se la loro intenzione è quella di farmi tornare a Beacon Hills, dovranno offrirmi molto di più di un vasto territorio verde per spingermi a farlo».

Lei assentì tirando su col naso e alzò lo sguardo verso l’orologio a parete alle spalle di Stiles. «È quasi ora, andiamo?»

Era quello il giorno in cui avrebbe incontrato Laura Hale, Braeden l’avrebbe accompagnato più che altro su insistenza di Deaton – il veterinario aveva sottolineato quanto fosse importante che un druido, una figura che in teoria preservava l’Equilibrio, fosse presente all’appuntamento fra un alpha e una cacciatrice.

Stiles storse il naso e si grattò la nuca, poi si arrese a rindossare la giacca e a prendere la propria tracolla per recarsi a piedi al posto prefissato: McCarren Park, un luogo pubblico in pieno giorno. Uscì dall’ufficio seguito da Braeden, ma non appena mise un piede fuori dal centro sociale il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare: era Isaac. Stiles sbuffò una risata: di certo i suoi ragazzi volevano controllare come stesse prima che vedesse Laura Hale.

Aveva conosciuto Isaac tre anni prima, proprio al centro sociale per ragazzi problematici: Isaac all’epoca aveva avuto quindici anni e una grossa difficoltà a distanziarsi da un padre alcolizzato e violento che lo riempiva di botte e lo rinchiudeva in un vecchio freezer per hobby. Era stato già un passo enorme per il ragazzino chiedere aiuto, soprattutto per via di quanto la fiducia che aveva nell’umanità fosse distorta dal rapporto che aveva col padre, ma era stato proprio questa base amara e insolita ad avvicinarlo a Stiles, nonché una discreta dose di cinismo e sarcasmo che avevano in comune.

Alla fine, Isaac era stato allontanato dal padre e Stiles era diventato il suo tutore _e alpha_ : tuttora era l’unica persona che Stiles avesse mai Morso, il suo primo beta.

Kira era arrivata giusto qualche mese dopo, tremante di rabbia e frustrazione e con gli occhi spalancati verso un mondo che non conosceva, ma a cui apparteneva senza che lei l’avesse mai saputo prima: a quasi sedici anni aveva scoperto che sua madre era una kitsune millenaria e che di conseguenza era una kitsune anche lei; sconvolta dalla rivelazione e furiosa con la madre che le aveva nascosto tutto fin dalla nascita, era scappata di casa attraversando da sola _due stati_ , prima di essere acciuffata dalla polizia newyorkese e presa in custodia al centro sociale nell’attesa che i suoi genitori venissero a prenderla. Visto che Kira era una creatura sovrannaturale, Stiles si era interessato al caso ponendosi fra lei e la madre come mediatore, per aiutarle a comprendersi a vicenda e ricucire il loro rapporto.

Kira aveva urlato alla madre che poteva benissimo cavarsela da sola, proprio come lei aveva attraversato il mondo e le ere senza alcun aiuto e compagnia utile, e che non voleva saperne più niente di lei. Nel frattempo Kira si era anche affezionata a Stiles e Isaac, e la soluzione finale era stata concederle di vivere in una piccola comunità sovrannaturale, se proprio lo voleva, ma sotto la supervisione di qualcuno che facesse sempre rapporto a sua madre: entrò a far parte del loro branco.

Malia era stata l’ultimo acquisto: era stata adottata da neonata da una coppia di umani che per loro sfortuna erano sempre stati ignari della vera natura di Malia, una _coyote mannaro_. Malia si era trasformata per la prima volta a dieci anni, durante una luna piena mentre tutta la famiglia era in macchina per un lungo viaggio: l’auto era uscita fuoristrada, perché il padre preso dal panico aveva perso il controllo della vettura, e la bambina spaventata – lei stessa non capiva cose le stesse succedendo – aveva ucciso i genitori e la sorellina adottiva e poi era scappata via nella foresta con l’aspetto da coyote, e tale era rimasta per quasi sei anni. Era tornata di colpo umana dopo un incontro casuale con un branco di licantropi escursionisti: l’alpha si era impegnato ad ascoltare la sua storia e poi avevano contattato Stiles a New York come mediatore, per aiutarla a integrarsi di nuovo nella società umana.

Come già previsto da Stiles fin dall’inizio, però, Malia era rimasta con loro e adesso lei, Kira e Isaac si atteggiavano a sorelle e fratello con grande "gioia" di Stiles.

In quanto fratello maggiore e alpha, Stiles aveva promesso ai suoi ragazzi che, cascasse il mondo, alla fine del liceo avrebbero avuto un ballo di fine anno come tutti i loro coetanei normali, non importava quanto finora fosse stata complicata la loro vita e quanto la natura di ciascuno di loro fosse sovrannaturale e bizzarra. Erano tutto ciò che avevano, si prendevano cura l’uno dell’altra.

«Isaac» esalò Stiles aprendo la linea; al suo fianco vide di sottecchi Braeden sorridere bonaria scuotendo la testa.

Il ragazzino andò dritto al punto. «L’hai già incontrata?»

«Quasi, sto andando all’appuntamento».

«È una Hale, non _ci_ piace» sottolineò Isaac, atono ma cocciuto.

«Nessun cacciatore _ci_ piace» precisò Stiles sospirando amaro, «anche se non sono tutti uguali».

«Dici sempre così, ma finora sei sempre stato contraddetto».

«Grazie per aver evidenziato l’ovvio come al solito, Isaac» biascicò sarcastico, e sentì che dall’altra parte della linea c’era Kira che – dal rumore che poteva percepire – stava _picchiando_ Isaac sulle spalle mormorandogli di passarle il cellulare. «Fammi parlare con Kira». Il ragazzino sbottò irritato, ma gli ubbidì.

«Stiles!» _trillò_ Kira. «Stai bene? Sei in ansia? Perché io al posto tuo sarei in ansia, e _sono_ in ansia. E non so perché mai ti sto dicendo che sono in ansia, perché adesso tu starai ancora più in ansia sapendo che _io_ sono in ansia».

Stiles sorrise con affetto, continuando a camminare. «Andrà tutto bene, Kira, sta’ tranquilla, cercherò di tornare a casa il più presto possibile. State vicini a Malia, non vorrei che si rifugiasse sotto il tavolo della cucina come l’ultima volta che eravamo tutti preoccupati».

Malia ogni tanto aveva ancora tendenze da coyote e, quando percepiva che il branco era depresso o nel panico, era sua abitudine creare una comoda "tana" sotto il tavolo del salotto portando con sé tutto il _necessario_ per la sopravvivenza al peggio – pop corn, snack al cioccolato, sacchetti di patatine, bibite gasate e dei plaid impregnati dell’odore di Stiles e dei ragazzi. Ogni volta la trovavano lì, a guardarli con gli occhioni tristi mentre ruminava manciate di pop corn prese da una ciotola, che stringeva al petto come se fosse un peluche.

«Ehm, a esser sinceri» replicò Kira, con vocina piccola, «Malia è già lì sotto con il tuo piumone e un pacchetto di M&M’s».

Isaac s’intromise dicendo a voce abbastanza alta «Stiamo per andare a farle compagnia, però».

Stiles si passò una mano sul viso, soffermandosi all’entrata del McCarren Park. «Cercate di non fare danni all’appartamento fino al mio arrivo. Devo andare, adesso, a dopo».

«A dopo!» cantilenarono all’unisono Kira e Isaac; chiusero la chiamata.

Braedan lo fissò negli occhi. «Sei pronto?»

«No» le rispose inespressivo, superando tuttavia i cancelli del parco per avviarsi alla meta.

Quando Stiles era andato via da Beacon Hills, Laura aveva due anni e mezzo e Talia stava aspettando il suo secondogenito: nessuno dei due aveva mai visto l’altro, almeno di persona, ma Braeden aveva recuperato una foto di Laura da Facebook e gliel’aveva mostrata.

La videro seduta su una panchina in uno dei viottoli, aveva con sé una tracolla e indossava una giacca corta sportiva dalle maniche tirate su quasi fino ai gomiti – forse per dimostrare di non aver pugnali nascosti – e stava leggendo un libro. Qualcosa del suo profilo e della sua posa fiera ma elegante gli ricordò di Talia, ma con una certa irritazione si accorse anche che aveva gli stessi occhi azzurri dallo sguardo pungente di Peter.

La ragazza, però, era anche la futura leader degli Hale, era stata addestrata fin dalla nascita a diventarlo: non l’avrebbe sottovalutata.

Le si avvicinarono a passi misurati; lei alzò lo sguardo su di loro, rimise il libro in borsa e si alzò per salutarli con una gestualità affettata. «Stilinski, Braeden» esordì, senza alcuna inflessione nella voce e porgendo la mano per prima a Stiles.

«Hale» la ricambiò lui tirando su col naso. Non aveva alcun dubbio che lei avesse un discreto numero di armi letali nascoste addosso, a dispetto delle braccia scoperte.

«Lo so che per te non è un piacere avere dei contatti con noi» gli disse Laura, schietta ma senza risentimento, «ma sono felice di vedere che hai accettato di incontrarmi».

«Bando alle formalità, allora» sospirò lui con un velo di sarcasmo, «veniamo al dunque».

«Vogliamo farti un’offerta» affermò diretta.

Stiles storse il naso sbuffando una risata amara e scuotendo la testa. «Fammi indovinare, volete che torni a Beacon Hill per salvarvi il culo?»

Lei lo ricambiò con un po’ d’asprezza. «Saprai di certo che non tutte le famiglie di cacciatori sono così tolleranti e generose da offrire un territorio a un branco, soprattutto se si tratta della città in cui vivono».

«E io sono certo che tu saprai benissimo quanto me ne possa fregare di un’offerta che proviene dalla bocca di uno dei parenti di Peter Hale».

Laura serrò la mascella e lo fissò furiosa. «Non nominare Peter in questa discussione!»

Stiles schioccò la lingua, incrociò le braccia al petto e si avvicinò di più a lei, parlandole sottilmente minaccioso. «E perché mai non dovrei farlo? No, anzi, fammi indovinare di nuovo: è perché tua madre si è impegnata come al solito a preservare il buon nome della vostra famiglia e ti ha detto di ricordare per sempre lo zietto Peter per le cose buone che ha fatto? Beh, notizia flash, Laura» avanzò ancora di passo, piazzandosi davanti alla sua faccia a mormorarle, freddo e inespressivo, «Peter ha _venduto_ il nome di mia madre al miglior offerente, tua madre l’ha perdonato di aver _volutamente_ provocato la morte di una persona e ha nascosto la polvere sotto il tappeto, e lui anni dopo ha bissato mandando al rogo un intero branco di licantropi innocenti, quindi…» sospirò e schioccò la lingua, «Peter era _un assassino psicopatico assetato di potere_ che di certo stava progettando anche l’omicidio di _tua madre_ : prendi questo e raccontatelo la notte quando non riesci a dormire, ti farà bene».

Laura assottigliò le labbra e poi aprì bocca per replicargli qualcosa con rabbia, ma Braedan s’intromise con tono secco e serio.

«Basta così. _Tutti e due_ » precisò.

Laura sbuffò un sorrisetto amaro, Stiles storse il naso e indietreggiò scettico – sapeva che non era finita lì.

«La nostra è stata una decisione ben pensata» riprese Laura, «derivata da fatti particolari che sono venuti alla luce».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, non più convinto di prima. «Che fatti?»

«Abbiamo delle informazioni su Malia Tate».

Prima ancora che lui potesse reagire, Braeden previde la sua mossa e lo bloccò, sbarrandogli la strada e premendogli con durezza un braccio contro lo stomaco. Lui comunque non desistette, fissò lo stesso Laura negli occhi facendo brillare le iridi di rosso, la minacciò atono.

«Hai tre secondi di tempo per dirmi per quale fottuto motivo vi state impicciando di mia _sorella_ , e non dimenticare che poco importa da quanto tempo ti allenano per cacciare: sono _nato_ licantropo e sono un alpha da quando avevo _sette anni_ , ho una capacità di controllo sui miei istinti da far invidia a _Deucalion_ e non meno di lui so uccidere con precisione qualcuno in pieno giorno in mezzo a una folla, fingendo di stare abbracciandolo _felice_ ».

Laura non si lasciò scalfire, lo guardò dritto negli occhi con sarcasmo e una strana scintilla di sadismo. «Abbiamo i nomi dei suoi genitori biologici».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, ma a propria volta non si lasciò intimidire. «E perché mai avete fra le mani delle informazioni simili su qualcuno del _mio_ branco?»

«È un caso, non ce l’aspettavamo» tenne a sottolineare lei, prima di umettarsi le labbra e sganciare la bomba. «Siamo arrivati a Malia tramite delle ricerche approfondite sul passato di Peter: è lui il padre biologico» annunciò con soddisfazione.

Stiles capì di essere riuscito a sentire come Braeden alle sue spalle avesse smesso di respirare perché colta di sorpresa e senza parole perché _lui stesso_ aveva il respiro mozzato in gola, e non stava battendo ciglio. _Non poteva essere._

«Perché dovrei crederti?» le chiese, lento e piatto.

Laura si portò un paio di dita al cuore e poi all’orecchio, accennandogli così in maniera implicita di ascoltare i suoi battiti. «Il padre biologico di Malia Tate è Peter Hale» scandì bene, con negli occhi il trionfo di chi sa quanto dolore sta provocando.

_Non mentiva_.

Stiles sentì Braeden posargli una mano sulla spalla, e più che un’ammonizione a non cedere a una reazione violenta fu un gesto di conforto e un’offerta di sostegno.

Lui inspirò a fondo e poi replicò. «Perché me lo state dicendo proprio ora, e cosa diavolo volete da lei?» le _ordinò_ di dirgli.

Laura incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo guardò con sdegno. «Non credere che mia madre in questo ultimo anno non abbia provato a capire quali fossero tutti i reali piani di Peter: sono mesi che cerca di trovare i suoi diari segreti e mettere ordine fra gli appunti che ha già reperito» ammise con una certa reticenza. «Prima d’ora non avevamo idea che lui da ragazzino avesse messo incinta una coyote mannara: mamma ha trovato degli indizi che l’hanno portata a pensare che Peter in passato avesse provato a mettere in atto con un’altra ragazza lo stesso piano che poi ha utilizzato con Kate Argent, e così abbiamo provato a rintracciare questa donna e il suo branco».

«È viva?» le chiese Stile con voce roca. «La madre di Malia, è viva?» insisté fermo.

Laura sospirò. «Il suo branco era nomade, attualmente sono sparsi per il Sud America, ma lei è morta tre anni fa per una malattia rara che colpisce i mutaforma» gli riferì sillabando bene, per fargli cogliere anche nei suoi battiti cardiaci che fosse sincera. «Ci hanno aiutato i nostri avvocati e i nostri informatori a scoprire che era rimasta incinta e aveva dato la bambina in adozione. Peter non sapeva di Malia: la madre gliel’ha tenuto nascosto fuggendo non appena ha avuto conferma della propria gravidanza; alla fin fine, non doveva fidarsi molto di lui, per sua fortuna».

Gli Hale si occupavano di sicurezza privata e vendevano armi come lavoro pubblico di facciata; avevano le spalle ben coperte con fior di avvocati disposti a fare dei lavori sporchi, e per dei cacciatori come loro ciò era il minimo: Stiles non era sorpreso di sapere che fossero riusciti a mettere le mani su dei documenti secretati come quelli di un’adozione chiusa. Si passò una mano sulla fronte respirando a fondo. «Cosa volete da Malia?»

«Non vogliamo portarla via dal tuo branco, se è questo che ti preoccupa» sbottò Laura, spazientita, «ma non dimenticare che è comunque una Hale e se si è ritrovata sola e nei guai è stata anche colpa di Peter».

«Malia non è sola, _non più_ » le ricordò, sentendo nella propria voce un lieve timbro da lupo alpha infastidito.

«Ma resta il fatto che è un nostro dovere aiutarla».

«Non trattatela come se fosse un obbligo o una vostro nuovo modo per fare ammenda e riabilitarvi» _ringhiò_ , «perché stai certa che se le vostre intenzioni sono queste, non vi farò avvicinare a Malia né ora né mai».

Lei si esasperò. «È così difficile credere che vogliamo semplicemente aiutare una nostra parente?»

« _Sì_ » ringhiò ancora, e stavolta con gli occhi rossi, «siete gli _Hale_ ».

Laura accennò un ghigno. «Ed è un peccato aver scoperto di avere una di noi nel branco, eh?»

Stiles non si lasciò provocare, le ribatté mettendo in mostra un accenno di zanne. «Quali sono le vostre proposte in merito?»

Lei tornò ad assumere un tono e una posa formale. «Sappiamo che Malia necessita di corsi e supporto scolastico ed educativo extra, se vuole frequentare il college prima dei trent’anni: siamo disposti a darle il meglio, se verrai con il branco a Beacon Hills e la dichiarerai in modo aperto il tuo secondo in comando».

Stiles storse il naso sogghignando amaro: se Malia fosse diventata il suo braccio destro, avrebbe avuto un accesso diretto al dominio su Beacon Hills, e viste le sue vere origini in questa maniera sarebbe stato come se gli Hale non avessero mai lasciato il territorio in mani di mannari non conosciuti, sarebbe rimasto tutto in famiglia – soprattutto se Stiles non avesse mai avuto figli.

Stiles dubitava che Talia Hale sarebbe venuta a cercare Malia, se non ci fosse stata l’opportunità di sfruttare questo cavillo.

«Devo rispondervi subito?» le domandò senza nascondere dell’acidità.

«Hai una settimana di tempo» gli rispose atona e senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, «ma sappi comunque che non abbiamo la pretesa di accogliere il tuo branco facendovi ripartire da zero: faciliteremo il trasferimento dei ragazzi alla Beacon Hills High School, abbiamo intenzione di offrire a te un posto lì come insegnante e consigliere di orientamento per gli studenti, e anche una cattedra come insegnante di spagnolo a Braeden» e si rivolse alla nominata, «se lo vorrà» aggiunse con sguardo pungente. Braeden inarcò un sopracciglio, scettica.

«Può venire anche tuo padre» aggiunse Laura, «non sarà un problema assumerlo all’ospedale. E vi daremo una casa, ovviamente».

Stiles le replicò sarcastico. «Fatiscente?»

« _Nuova_ » lo corresse seccata.

Lui si portò una mano sul petto, teatrale. «Addirittura? Ne sono commosso».

Laura riprese la propria tracolla lasciata sulla panchina e rivolse a lui e Braeden un’ultima occhiata stizzita. «Fra sette giorni mi farò sentire per sapere la vostra decisione definitiva» e senza salutarli girò sui tacchi e andò via, lasciando sottintendere un implicito "Andate a farvi fottere".

Stiles inspirò a fondo e a grandi passi si avvicinò a un albero, per mettersi a sfogare la propria rabbia in un posto più nascosto. Serrò la mascella e diede un pugno al tronco, respirò a fondo per trattenere gli artigli e le zanne dal mostrarsi ancora, e pian piano riuscì a far tornare le iridi del loro colore naturale.

Braeden l’osservò in silenzio a labbra strette e a braccia incrociate sul petto. «Lo so» esordì lei alla fine, «è una situazione di merda».

Stiles scosse la testa e sbuffò sarcastico. «È una vita che odio Peter Hale, e adesso ho scoperto che sono _mesi_ che proteggo sua figlia trattandola come se fosse mia _sorella_! Quando si dice l’ironia della sorte, eh?»

«Lo dirai a Malia?»  
Lui si voltò a guardarla un po’ stupito. «Non posso mica nasconderle una cosa simile! Nel nostro branco la parole d’ordine è "fiducia": siamo arrivati al punto in cui siamo perché tutti noi in passato siamo stati traditi in qualche modo, non posso mica farle questo! E poi» aggiunse sospirando, «non voglio che prima o poi lei lo scopra accidentalmente da qualcun altro e che si faccia strani viaggi mentali sul perché mai l’ho accolta nel branco pur sapendo che lei fosse la figlia dell’uomo che ha ucciso mia madre».

«Malia capirà» lo rassicurò certa, «non crederà mai che tu lo sapessi fin dall’inizio».

Stiles si grattò la testa. «Temo di più che possa prendersela con se stessa: nel branco conosciamo l’uno la storia dell’altro, tutti i ragazzi sanno da dove vengo e come sono diventato un alpha, tutti i ragazzi non provano alcuna simpatia per gli Hale, e adesso… adesso Malia è all’improvviso una Hale» rise amaro. «Non cambierà certo il mio affetto per lei, ma… è _ironico_ » biascicò con asprezza.

Braeden ciondolò la testa come se stesse ponderando un’idea o una riflessione. «Sai, alle volte la vita ha un modo un po’ buffo di bilanciare le cose, ti toglie qualcosa e te ne dà un’altra: Peter ti ha tolto tua madre e poi di ha dato Malia… oppure» aggiunse, «puoi anche vederla come se lui ti avesse tolto tua madre, ma tu gli abbia sottratto dagli artigli sua figlia, evitandogli di dare a lei il suo stesso destino. Dubito che Peter non avrebbe forgiato Malia a sua immagine e somiglianza, se avesse saputo della sua esistenza».

Stiles espirò a fondo. «Lo penso anch’io, e poi l’avrebbe usata come un’arma».

«Darai a Beacon Hills un’altra chance?» gli chiese priva d’inflessioni.

Lui si appoggiò di schiena al tronco dell’albero, stanco. «Non lo so… Vorrei tanto non farlo, ma non si tratta più soltanto della mia eredità: Malia nei fatti è entrata nella linea diretta per il dominio su quel territorio, perché la sua famiglia biologica paterna è storicamente legata a quella città da sempre, non ho il diritto né di toglierle la possibilità di avere – quando un giorno sarà più grande – un territorio tutto suo dove creare un branco e una famiglia, né di toglierle l’occasione di essere supportata meglio nei suoi studi per andare al college e costruirsi un futuro. Ma vorrei tanto non tornare lì mai più…»

«Pensa anche a te» lo spronò, «stai parlando di qualcosa che ti spetta di diritto, Stiles, e lo so che poco fa ne abbiamo discusso e che lo ritieni pericoloso, ma in fondo non è altrettanto pericoloso rinnegare le proprie radici?» Lui distolse lo sguardo dal suo rivolgendolo al cielo, a labbra strette. «È ciò che sei, Stiles, Beacon Hills è ciò che sei».

«Vorrei tanto non tornare…» mormorò rassegnato e coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.

«Ma lo farai. Non importa quanto tu sia andato lontano: Beacon Hills è e resterà sempre la tua casa» sottolineò.

«Odio fottutamente questa situazione» sbottò esasperato e amaro; si separò dall’albero e si avviò verso l’uscita del parco, seguito da una Braeden silenziosa ma solenne.

Beacon Hills era il suo "Kansas" personale, solo che avrebbe preferito davvero non tornarci.

Peccato che invece fosse giusto farlo.

 

 

Stiles ne aveva discusso per prima con la madre di Kira, per chiederle il permesso di portare la figlia con sé a Beacon Hills, e quando aveva avuto conferma che qualora avessero deciso di lasciare New York il branco non si sarebbe spezzato perché qualcuno di loro avrebbe dovuto restare indietro, aveva parlato con Malia e chiesto ai ragazzi cosa ne pensassero della proposta degli Hale.

Malia non si era mostrata molto colpita dalla notizia di avere dei parenti biologici ancora in vita e che la stessero cercando, e Stiles in parte ne aveva capito il motivo: per lei la sua vera famiglia sarebbe rimasta per sempre quella che l’aveva adottata e che poi aveva perso, e adesso aveva il branco e ciò le bastava e avanzava, considerando quanto spesso ragionasse nel tipico modo semplice e schietto degli animali – il branco veniva prima di ogni cosa ed era tutto ciò di cui sentisse bisogno.

Isaac era rimasto abbastanza indifferente all’idea del trasferimento, anche perché al di là delle sorelle non aveva molti amici – Stiles pensava che fosse per via della sua boccaccia e della sua pessima abitudine di fare commenti inappropriati ad alta voce in momenti delicati – e per lui tutto andava bene purché fossero rimasti insieme.

Kira si era mostrata quasi esaltata all’idea: per lei l’importante era avere il branco con sé, ma per il resto non le dispiaceva l’idea di conoscere persone nuove e vedere città che ancora non aveva visitato.

Stiles però sapeva che il commento più caldo e diretto l’avrebbe avuto da parte di suo padre.

Il padre di Stiles era un uomo forte che era riuscito a sopportare la perdita della moglie affrontando nel frattempo l’educazione e la crescita di un figlio licantropo fin dalla nascita, che era diventato un alpha a sette anni e in modo tragico. Stiles aveva sempre cercato di non farlo sentire solo ora che non vivevano più insieme e che la sua vita era in gran parte occupata dal proprio lavoro e dal branco, e fin dall’inizio aveva spinto i ragazzi a relazionarsi con il padre in modo aperto: per loro era diventato una strana via di mezzo fra un papà e un nonno – Isaac lo chiamava proprio _papà_ , Malia _nonno_ – un po’ come Stiles era per loro a volte una figura paterna, altre un fratello maggiore.

Nei burrascosi anni dell’adolescenza di Stiles, periodo in cui i suoi istinti da lupo alpha si erano scontrati con i suoi ormoni dando vita a spettacoli poco piacevoli da vedere e sopportare, suo padre aveva _adorato_ ammonirlo dicendogli che, anche se non avrebbe potuto abbatterlo con delle pistole, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente stenderlo con l’imposizione di una sola siringa – era un _anestesista_.

Stiles non avrebbe di certo lasciato suo padre da solo a Brooklyn, per quanto fosse sicuro che i genitori di Braeden avrebbero sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per lui, e aveva insistito affinché Laura gli consegnasse tutte le informazioni possibili sul lavoro che suo padre avrebbe ottenuto all’ospedale di Beacon Hills, per avere un quadro chiaro sulle loro prospettive e far prendere all’uomo una decisione in totale serenità.

«Sapevamo entrambi che prima o poi saremmo tornati a casa» gli aveva detto suo padre davanti a una bottiglia di Jack Daniel’s, «ed è anche giusto che tu abbia ciò che ti spetta di diritto».

Braeden li avrebbe seguiti, anche se non era sua intenzione accettare di lavorare come insegnante – e Stiles non era sicuro di voler sapere che tipo di lavoro si sarebbe inventata per mantenersi lì.

Lui invece avrebbe accettato _in toto_ la proposta degli Hale riguardo il suo posto alla Beacon Hills High School.

Dopo di che, Malia aveva incontrato Laura una volta sola, al McCarren Park, ma era rimasta taciturna per tutto il tempo: Laura non le era piaciuta, secondo lei sorrideva in modo strano e brutto – e non che Stiles potesse darle torto. Lui e Malia si augurarono almeno che con gli altri Hale andasse meglio.

Malia non aveva mai preso un aereo e ne aveva una forte e irrazionale paura, così decisero di viaggiare in macchina: sarebbe stato estenuante, ma tutto sommato un lungo viaggio in auto era un’esperienza che ancora mancava al branco e la desideravano; non sarebbe andata così male.

Braeden aveva una macchina più nuova rispetto a quella del padre di Stiles, così scelsero di mandare l’auto dell’uomo al nuovo indirizzo tramite altri mezzi e di far viaggiare lui e Braeden insieme sulla macchina di lei.

Stiles salì sulla propria Jeep Patriot blu, e respirando a fondo osservò dallo specchietto retrovisore le ragazze accomodarsi sui sedili posteriori con fra le braccia quello che avrebbero letto durante il tragitto: Kira dei fumetti della Marvel – con grande scorno di Stiles, che da sempre era stato un tipo da DC – e degli shojo manga per Malia, perché nel loro branco le cose funzionavano al contrario e la roba giapponese la leggevano quelli che non erano di origini orientali. Sul sedile passeggero, Isaac stava masticando pigramente una chewingum guardando la gente passare.

Stiles rivolse un’ultima occhiata alle finestre del loro vecchio appartamento e mise in moto: che quella nuova parte della loro vita avesse pure inizio.

 

 

Ogni tanto i ragazzi quando erano tutti insieme regredivano e si comportavano come bambini iperattivi e dispettosi, soprattutto perché potevano approfittare dei loro attimi di privacy condivisa, per dar fondo al loro bisogno di mostrare la propria natura sovrannaturale e i loro istinti senza alcuna preoccupazione di essere visti dagli umani o scoperti da cacciatori poco benevoli. Per fortuna durante il lungo viaggio si limitarono a qualche capriccio o lamentela, anche se ogni tanto Isaac prendeva in giro Malia perché lei non riusciva ancora a trattenere le zanne da coyote quando sbadigliava – somigliando così all’improvviso a un felino di grossa taglia assonnato ma spaventoso.

Loro tre nel corso della loro vita erano stati privati del diritto di esprimersi liberamente, ognuno in maniera differente e in circostanze diverse – Isaac era stato represso da suo padre, Kira non aveva saputo per lungo tempo perché si sentisse repressa e Malia aveva trascorso buona parte della propria esistenza come coyote – e Stiles il più delle volte non aveva cuore di riprenderli con forza, escluso quando lo portavano all’esasperazione.

Non appena sorpassarono il cartello "Benvenuti a Beacon Hills", Stiles però si premurò di ricordare loro le raccomandazioni e le regole che aveva imposto loro fin dalla partenza da New York.

«… e non accettate mai alcuna provocazione da parte di cacciatori, soprattutto se non li conoscete, e restate sulla difensiva davanti a un Hale fino a quando non avete certezza che non vi farà alcun male. Almeno per quel momento» puntualizzò, gesticolando con una mano e tenendo l’altra sul volante. Controllò allo specchietto retrovisore se suo padre e Braeden li stessero seguendo in auto, e proseguì a parlare.

«Qui non siamo in una grande città, non c’è una comunità sovrannaturale grande e variegata, e quindi quelli come noi vivono molto più nascosti: se riconoscete la natura sovrannaturale di qualcuno, tenete sempre presente che è scortese avvicinarsi a lui o lei senza stare attenti a mantenere intatte le sue apparenze da umano e senza presentarsi prima, quindi non fate battute ad alta voce sulla vera natura di qualcuno e non mettete nessuno in imbarazzo».

«Ho capito» brontolò Malia da dietro un manga, «non andrò a ringhiare sospetta dietro al primo licantropo che incontrerò».

Isaac, dal sedile passeggero, storse il naso. «Quello non dovresti farlo a priori». Lei gli ribatté sbattendogli forte contro il cranio lo spigolo del tankobon che leggeva – perlomeno non gli aveva ringhiato contro, aveva reagito in maniera umana, erano progressi.

Stiles si fermò a un semaforo e sospirò stanco, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Avete delle domande?» Isaac alzò una mano in alto, inespressivo; Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa, invitandolo a parlare.

«In classe possiamo porti delle domande imbarazzanti?»

Stiles lo fissò privo d’espressioni per un lungo momento; scattò il verde e ripartì. «Che razza di domanda è questa?!»

«Ti sto solo dando un vantaggio» gli ribatté convinto, «lo sai che di solito i miei insegnanti si lamentano sempre delle domande che pongo a lezione, quindi ti sto chiedendo il permesso di comportarmi come al solito».

«Non posso credere che in questo momento tu sia serio!»

«E io non posso credere che tu abbia qualcosa da ridire quando tu a scuola da ragazzo hai scritto una relazione sulla _Storia della Circoncisione_. Me l’ha raccontato papà».

Malia abbassò il volumetto che leggeva e li fissò aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Perché gli umani praticano la _circoncisione_? Gli animali non lo fanno».

Isaac le rivolse un piccolo ghigno furbo dallo specchietto retrovisore. «Fattelo spiegare da Kira, magari ti potrà illustrare le differenze fra chi è circonciso e chi non lo è con dei _video particolari che tiene nascosti nel proprio portatile_ ». Kira non replicò, si strinse nelle spalle facendosi piccola e si nascose di più dietro al fumetto che stava sfogliando.

Stiles pensò che tutto quello fosse _fantastico_ : nel branco aveva una ragazza ancora ingenua in fatto di organi riproduttivi e un’altra che invece li conosceva nei minimi dettagli. E Stiles non voleva sapere se fosse imbarazzante o meno essere a conoscenza del fatto che tutti i porno che Kira guardava fossero gay – del resto Stiles stava ancora cercando di capire se fosse stato più eclatante il giorno in cui aveva sorpreso Kira a guardare dei porno al computer con le cuffie alle orecchie, dopo che era entrato in camera sua preoccupato perché aveva bussato ma lei non gli aveva risposto, o la volta in cui Isaac aveva pensato di essere solo a casa e si era masturbato in maniera _molto vocale_ , salvo poi scoprire che invece Stiles era rientrato prima e lui in piena attività non l’aveva sentito arrivare.

A parte ciò, Stiles corse in salvo della sorella. «Malia, ti darò una versione breve della spiegazione una volta che saremo a casa e sistemati per bene, ok?» Lei gli annuì poco convinta, lui rivolse un’occhiata di rimprovero a Isaac che però non si lasciò scalfire.

Stiles sperava perlomeno di preservare il diritto di Malia a delle normali e private sedute di autoerotismo non accidentalmente ascoltate dal resto del branco, e uno sviluppo di piccole perversioni che non fossero oggetto di prese in giro da parte di suo fratello Isaac.

Gli Hale avevano riservato loro una piccola villetta nella riserva di Beacon Hills, situata al lato opposto in quella in cui vivevano loro: per un branco che viveva in una piccola città situata vicino a una foresta era naturale e scontato abitare fra gli alberi, era quasi una tradizione tacita, e Stiles in fondo aveva apprezzato quel gesto – o forse avrebbe fatto meglio a definirla una _concessione_.

Laura aveva dato a Stiles l’indirizzo della casa nuova e un numero di cellulare, dicendogli che fosse quello dello sceriffo di Beacon Hills: si chiamava Melissa McCall e gli Hale la conoscevano perché il figlio purtroppo era stato Morso da Kate Argent in maniera non consensuale, e da quel momento Melissa era venuta a conoscenza dell’intera attività sovrannaturale che si svolgeva in città. Doveva solo contattarla non appena fossero entrati in città, in modo tale che lei e il figlio si recassero alla villa per dar loro il benvenuto e aiutarli ad ambientarli. A conti fatti non era neanche un male che non fossero gli Hale le prime persone con cui venire a contatto a Beacon Hills: Talia doveva aver pianificato tutto per bene e nei minimi dettagli per non indispettire il nuovo alpha arrivato in città, per invogliarlo a scendere a patti.

Stiles inspirò a fondo, inviò un messaggio allo sceriffo McCall e seguì un altro paio di istruzioni del navigatore, fino a quando una stradina sterrata non li portò dritti verso una villetta modesta ma graziosa, corredata di ingresso con patio esterno e porticato. Era nuova di zecca, gli Hale l’avevano fatta costruire apposta per loro a tempo di record. Stiles la fissò a lungo tenendo le mani sul volante, in contemplazione, mentre Isaac inarcò le sopracciglia ed emise un mugolio di apprezzamento, a cui Kira rispose in egual modo; Malia, invece, annusò l’aria in modo un po’ troppo vistoso e bizzarro ed esclamò secca «C’è un licantropo».

«Scott McCall» mormorò Stiles, voltandosi alla loro destra e vedendo il ragazzo in questione stare un passo avanti rispetto alla madre – in divisa e _armata_ – quasi con aria difensiva. «Non spaventatelo né provocatelo: non ha ancora la vostra stessa esperienza» li ammonì. Era certo che Scott li stesse a sua volta ascoltando col proprio superudito e proprio per questo tenne a sottolineare la raccomandazione. I ragazzi gli annuirono e scesero dall’auto, imitati poco dopo da suo padre e Braeden che nel frattempo avevano parcheggiato.

«Benvenuti a Beacon Hills» li salutò lo sceriffo, con un sorriso di circostanza ma sincero.

«Sceriffo McCall» la ricambiò con un cenno della testa e stringendole la mano, «Scott» ripeté il gesto con il ragazzo, che però restò un po’ sospettoso. Presentò il resto del branco alla donna e al figlio e poi lei gli consegnò le chiavi dell’abitazione.

L’interno era più confortevole del previsto – non lussuoso, ma comunque accogliente e luminoso – e le camere da letto erano situate al piano di sopra – quelle dei ragazzi erano molto spaziose.

Avevano portato con loro da New York solo lo stretto indispensabile per un paio di giorni, giusto il tempo che arrivasse a destinazione il camion del servizio traslochi per consegnare tutto il resto della loro roba.

Lo sceriffo si era già premurata di riempire il loro frigorifero – attaccando allo sportello con delle calamite anche i recapiti di un paio di buoni ristoranti per del cibo da asporto e delle pizze – e di mettere in moto gli elettrodomestici necessari; consigliò loro dei negozi dove procurarsi dei beni di prima necessità o dei pezzi di arredo mancante, e infine lei e Stiles si appartarono in un punto della casa lontano dagli altri licantropi per discutere degli ultimi dettagli del trasferimento a scuola dei ragazzi. Stiles intuì che la donna volesse anche parlare di altro, e mettendosi nei suoi panni la cosa era più che comprensibile.

«Scott non deve per forza entrare nel mio branco» esordì inespressivo ma sincero, mentre firmava l’ultimo documento necessario per la scuola.

Lei inspirò a fondo. «Non è questione di "branco", è questione di "compagnie". Parliamoci chiaro» aggiunse con un filo di sarcasmo non troppo pungente, «fino a poco meno di un anno fa non avrei mai nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea che i licantropi fossero delle creature reali, e ora mio figlio è uno di loro: essere la madre di un adolescente umano è complesso, ma almeno sai per esperienza comune altrui come sostenere ed educare tuo figlio, ma essere la madre di un adolescente licantropo?» Schioccò la lingua con fare ironico. «Non ho alcun riferimento e sono del tutto ignorante in maniera, e l’unica fonte di informazione che per adesso ha mio figlio è una famiglia che per tradizione dà _la caccia_ a quelli come lui».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso, comprensivo. «Obiettivamente non è la migliore delle situazioni».

Lei mise le mani avanti. «Ascolta, mi piace l’idea che Scott frequenti altri licantropi come lui e che venga in contatto con gente coinvolta nel sovrannaturale che non sia solita abbattere i licantropi impazziti, anche perché chi vogliamo prendere in giro? Gli Hale saranno pur sempre prevenuti nei confronti di tutti i licantropi. O non sarei qui nelle palesi vesti di mediatrice».

Stiles glielo concesse. «Anch’io sono sempre prevenuto nei confronti di tutti i cacciatori».

«Questo però non vuol dire che io mi fidi ciecamente di te» precisò Melissa, «perché gli adolescenti sono influenzabili, è un dato di fatto, e tu sei qui per stabilire il tuo dominio su questo territorio e mio figlio è un omega adolescente che può essere incluso nel tuo branco per rafforzarlo con un solo schiocco di dita».

«Ne convengo» concordò quieto, «ma ti posso assicurare che Scott sarà libero di fare qualsiasi scelta: non è mia intenzione fargli alcun lavaggio del cervello».

«Me lo auguro» puntualizzò con tono serio. Sospirò e rimise in ordine i fogli firmati da Stiles. «A parte ciò» proseguì poi a parlare, «qui a Beacon Hills Scott non è l’unico ragazzo a esser appena uscito da un grosso problema sovrannaturale: credo che ne incontrerai parecchi a scuola nel tuo ufficio da consigliere».

Stiles assentì pensoso. «Qualche… suggerimento?» la spronò. «Qualche nome in particolare?»

Melissa si massaggiò la fronte, stanca. «Ogni volta che ne avrai uno davanti ti sarà evidente dalla loro scheda, anche se credo che gli Hale in qualche modo ti segnaleranno tutti i casi particolari: il preside della scuola è il fratello del marito di Talia, hanno un accesso facile alla documentazione degli alunni e al personale dell’edificio» insinuò.

«Lo sospettavo» esalò Stiles.

«Credo che purtroppo gran parte dei ragazzi con cui verrai in contatto saranno delle vittime collaterali degli ultimi eventi successi – amici di ragazzi sacrificati dal darach, o figli di gente sacrificata dal darach – ma ci sono anche quelli che hanno vissuto il peggio in prima persona… come _Lydia Martin_ ».

«L’altra ragazza Morsa da Kate Argent» ricordò Stiles, annuendo. «Laura Hale mi ha detto che sta sviluppando sempre più dei poteri da banshee».

«Sì, e purtroppo ha la strana tendenza a essere aggredita da ogni psicopatico sovrannaturale che giunge qui in città» sbottò in modo aspro ed esasperato. «Scott ha provato a starle vicino, io e lui pensavamo che così si sarebbe un po’ tranquillizzata, visto che Scott come lei adesso ha a che fare con una nuova natura sovrannaturale: credevamo che l’avrebbe sollevata e che loro due avrebbero potuto aiutarsi a vicenda…»

«Le cose non sono andate così?»

«Lydia è giovane, confusa, arrabbiata e traumatizzata: una pessima combinazione» sospirò Melissa. «Ha bisogno di qualcuno che l’aiuti a capire di più i suoi poteri, e ancora una volta non ho idea di quanto una famiglia di _cacciatori_ possa aiutarla. Finora non si sono neanche approcciati a lei».

«Le banshee non sono pericolose» le spiegò Stiles, «gli Hale non hanno alcuna ragione per tenerla sotto controllo: non sono creature aggressive. L’unico rischio è che qualcuno le sfrutti come una sorta di batteria ricaricabile: purtroppo non sono poche le creature viventi che si nutrono delle sensazioni che una banshee può percepire».

Melissa inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastica. «Buono a sapersi!»

«Conosco alcune banshee a New York… sai qual è stato finora il mio lavoro dal punto di vista sovrannaturale, no?» le chiese insicuro; lei gli annuì. «Mi è capitato di fare da mediatore anche fra branchi in cui c’erano delle banshee più o meno giovani, ho ancora i loro numeri di telefono: a Lydia potrebbe fare bene parlare con delle sue simili».

Melissa sospirò sollevata, o forse rassegnata. «C’è anche il suo ex ragazzo che ci sta dando parecchi problemi, Jackson Whittemore: vorrebbe diventare un licantropo, e non hai la minima idea di quanto abbiamo faticato per tenerlo lontano dal branco di alpha che si è scontrato con il darach!» sbottò.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Qual è il suo problema? Perché è così fissato?»

«Appartiene a una famiglia ricca e facoltosa, vorrebbe essere sempre il migliore e crede che dei superpoteri potrebbero aiutarlo».

«In poche parole è parecchio complessato?» riassunse Stiles, ironico.

«Non è solo questo…» trasse un respiro profondo, «gli Hale l’hanno avvisato di non farsi Mordere, perché… è stato adottato e ci sono delle alte possibilità che dopo il Morso non si trasformi in un licantropo…»

Stiles la fissò inespressivo per un lungo attimo. « _Kanima_?»

«Sì» gli rispose secca.

«Mi stai prendendo in giro?» sbottò. «Gli Hale sono dei cacciatori, questo vuol dire anche che sono degli esperti in materia: sono _decenni_ , anzi no, forse anche più di _cento anni_ che studiano il sovrannaturale, come minimo sanno identificare sempre che tipo di creatura hanno davanti, c’è da fidarsi se affermano una cosa simile, e _lui_ vorrebbe lo stesso il Morso?»

«È un adolescente, è confuso, è arrabbiato ed è influenzabile» gli ripeté la solfa.

«Spero che non venga mai nel mio ufficio a chiedermi il Morso» borbottò sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia, «perché non ho idea di come potrei reagire».

«Aveva chiesto a Scott come fare per diventare un licantropo, e visto che insisteva così tanto lui l’ha detto a Derek, che l’ha riferito a Talia che ha iniziato a fare delle ricerche per motivare Jackson a lasciar perdere, e alla fine ha trovato questo cavillo».

Stiles rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. «Una volta tanto gli Hale si sono impicciati in modo giusto». Si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Altri ragazzini problematici?»

«Il branco degli alpha di Deucalion si è sciolto». Stiles le annuì facendole cenno di proseguire pure. «C’erano due gemelli che ne facevano parte, ma durante lo scontro con il darach hanno perso il loro stato di alpha. Hanno la stessa età di Scott, per ora sono rimasti in città».

«Come mai?» s’incuriosì e insospettì Stiles.

«Talia dice che a quanto pare sono in cerca di un nuovo branco e un posto dove stare o rifugiarsi: negli anni trascorsi con Deucalion ne hanno combinate parecchie e hanno _ucciso_ molte persone, e ora che sono di colpo tornati a essere degli omega fragili c’è chi vorrebbe approfittarne per ottenere vendetta».

«Mi stai quindi dicendo che Talia vorrebbe che me ne occupassi io di loro? Sta lasciando a me la decisione di cacciarli o meno da Beacon Hills?»

«Sì».

Stiles grugnì e si passò le mani sul volto.

«Loro due non mi piacciono molto» ammise Melissa, schietta e diretta, «sono degli _assassini_ , ma sono ancora dei ragazzini e sono stati influenzati da Deucalion… Sarebbe comunque necessario che in qualche modo pagassero per quello che hanno fatto, o in futuro potranno solo peggiorare. Non a caso per ora uno dei due è impegnato a infastidire _Jackson_ uscendo con Lydia».

Stiles _grugnì di nuovo_. «Altro?»

«Stai attento ai figli di Talia» gli replicò con un velo di malinconia, «in particolare a Derek: non ha una storia facile alle spalle, credo che passerà il suo tempo a provocarti».

Stiles storse il naso. «Nulla a cui io non sia già abituato: a Brooklyn passavo il mio tempo ad avere a che fare con dei ragazzini problematici spesso coinvolti in dei guai più grandi loro. I baby pusher hanno un bel caratterino».

«Non è solo questo, è… è complicato e delicato» sospirò. «Conosco Derek ormai da un po’ perché ha la stessa età di Scott, e quando a scuola ha intuito in cosa si stesse trasformando Scott, l’ha preso e portato dagli Hale perché _era terrorizzato che morisse_ ».

Stiles restò sorpreso. «Perché Derek era così convinto e spaventato da ciò?»

«Perché qualche anno fa un alpha ha aggredito e Morso la sua ragazza, e lei non è sopravvissuta».

Stiles si passò entrambe le mani sul volto. «E così lui ha sviluppato un certo astio nei confronti degli alpha?» intuì.

Melissa scrollò le spalle. «Lui e Scott non erano molto amici prima del Morso, però la trasformazione di Scott e la paura di vedere qualcun altro morire per colpa di un alpha ha spinto molto Derek ad avvicinarsi a mio figlio. Ora gli sta sempre appiccicato. Derek tollera i beta e gli omega, ma è preferibile non discutere di alpha con lui: è un campo minato» lo avvertì.

«Ne terrò conto» biascicò.

Lei gli posò una mano sul braccio e gli rivolse un sorriso comprensivo. «Stiles?»

«Uhm?»

«Bentornato a Beacon Hills».

Lui scosse la testa sbuffando una risata un po’ amara. Finora la situazione non prometteva molto bene…

 

 

Il passo successivo sarebbe stato un incontro diretto con la matriarca degli Hale.

La scuola sarebbe cominciata fra un paio di giorni – le vacanze estive stavano terminando – e Stiles più che sentirsi nervoso per il proprio esordio come insegnante, temeva come i suoi ragazzi avrebbero reagito all’integrazione in una scuola in cui gli allievi dalla natura sovrannaturale erano così _pochi_ : a New York City la comunità sovrannaturale era vasta e se qualcuno lo desiderava in fondo poteva anche trascorrere l’intera vita evitando contatti stretti con gli umani; si era abituati alla condivisione del territorio e a "sniffarsi" con discrezione, e in mezzo a così tanta gente si passava sempre inosservati, ma in una piccola cittadina come Beacon Hills tutto sarebbe stato diverso.

Stiles e Talia finora si erano parlati soltanto via mail e in modo molto formale, anche se rivolgendosi del _tu_ – e Stiles gradiva sempre quando la gente si ricordava che, nonostante la sua faccia da ragazzino, aveva solo venticinque anni e non era il caso di farlo sentire un _signore_ – e l’ultima volta, quando avevano preso accordi per incontrarsi alla villa degli Hale, le aveva chiesto di dargli un elenco dei nomi dei ragazzi coinvolti nel sovrannaturale che frequentavano la scuola, per avvertire Isaac, Kira e Malia ed evitare situazioni imbarazzanti o dei fraintendimenti.

Suo padre gli aveva fatto notare che recarsi da solo nell’abitazione di una numerosa famiglia di cacciatori non era una buona idea per un licantropo, ma lui aveva replicato che comunque desiderava conoscere bene il posto prima di portarci Malia, visto che in maniera inevitabile la ragazza sarebbe dovuta andare lì prima o poi. Malia non avrebbe incontrato il resto degli Hale se prima Stiles non li avesse _supervisionati_ di persona.  
Stiles raggiunse la casa degli Hale senza troppe difficoltà, spense il motore della Jeep Patriot e per un lungo attimo restò in contemplazione della villa: era _grande_ , lussuosa ma non sfarzosa, anzi era più sobria di quanto avesse immaginato, e ricca di ampie finestre con delle vetrate indubbiamente a prova di proiettile. Aguzzando l’udito, Stiles si rese conto che le pareti della casa erano insonorizzate, abbastanza da impedire a un licantropo – e implicitamente a qualsiasi tipo di mannaro – di spiare i rumori e le voci all’interno della struttura; nell’aria c’erano tracce di polvere di sorbo appena rimossa – forse in previsione del suo arrivo – oltre che di strozzalupo e vischio, e Stiles era certo che gli Hale si sarebbero forniti presto anche di letharia vulpina, visto che Kira era in città: conosceva bene i suoi polli.

Trasse un respiro profondo e scese dall’auto; quando suonò alla porta, fu il marito di Talia ad aprirgli, un uomo dai capelli scuri e un po’ più muscoloso dei soliti cacciatori che Stiles incontrava, e che restò inespressivo per tutta la durata dell’incontro, snocciolando pochissimi convenevoli e più che altro parlandogli a gesti – gli indicò di seguirlo sul retro della casa.

Prima che uscissero fuori, però, Stiles notò un paio di adolescenti che con passi calcolati stavano salendo le scale per andare al piano di sopra: una ragazzina dai capelli lunghi e castani scuri, che gli rivolse una breve occhiata sprezzante, e un ragazzo dagli occhi verdi che con sguardo _furente_ seguì tutta la camminata che Stiles fece dalla porta d’ingresso a quella sul retro, senza mai togliergli gli occhi di dosso o battere ciglio; sembrò determinato a ucciderlo con la sola imposizione di un improbabile sguardo laser.

Stiles si sentì in dovere di ricambiarlo inarcando un sopracciglio e ostentando un’aria sarcastica quanto scettica.

Quei due dovevano essere Cora e Derek, i figli di Talia, ma poco importava: sapeva che lui e loro si sarebbero evitati a vicenda. O perlomeno così sperava.

Come prevedibile, nel giardino della villa erano situati numerosi bersagli, e Talia si stava esercitando con una balestra, forse nel tentativo di mettere in mostra la propria aria da regina amazzone con una spruzzata di Sindrome da Black Widow, o nell’intenzione di sottintendere in maniera poco sottile una minaccia nei confronti di Stiles – come una suocera che parla al genero in cucina affettando un cetriolo con un coltello da macellaio.

Il marito di Talia si congedò ritirandosi all’interno della casa, e lei lo salutò mandando una freccia dritta al centro di un bersaglio. «Salve, Stiles».

«È un piacere vederti, Talia» le ribatté con un velo di sarcasmo.

Lei gli rivolse un piccolo sorrisetto indulgente. «Dal vivo sembri ancora più giovane che in foto».

«Scommetto che sembro anche più affascinante» le replicò spingendosi con un dito gli occhiali indietro sul naso, con un gesto che trasudò nonchalance.

Talia scrollò le spalle e incoccò una nuova freccia. «Non che io abbia mai pensato che tu sia un uomo brutto».

«Non che tu non sia una donna in splendida forma».

Lei sorrise di nuovo e centrò ancora una volta il bersaglio. «Gli occhiali?» gli domandò aggrottando appena la fronte, mostrandosi incuriosita e un po’ perplessa.

«Le lenti me le ha procurate Braedan: sono trattate in modo tale da evitarmi problemi con il flash delle fotocamere; sono _molto costose_ , ma è uno stratagemma pratico e indolore se per lavoro sei sempre in mezzo alla gente e c’è un alto rischio di essere ritratti in una foto».

«Uhm» mormorò, un po’ colpita a dire il vero. «Le hanno anche i tuoi ragazzi?»

«No» scosse la testa, «loro portano delle lenti a contatto: sono adolescenti, non posso negare loro il diritto allo scatto selvaggio di selfie».

Talia ciondolò la testa. «Comprensibile». Sospirò e ammorbidì un po’ l’espressione. «Malia?»

«Sta bene» assentì, e poi proseguì con durezza e fermezza «anche se ci tengo a precisare che spero tanto che non vogliate renderla il vostro progetto per fare ammenda agli occhi della comunità sovrannaturale».

Lei abbassò la balestra e afflosciò le spalle, anche se evitò di guardarlo in faccia. «Stiles… mi dispiace per quello che è successo in passato, e mi dispiace che non serva a nulla ripetertelo cento volte…»

«Perché non riporterà indietro né mia madre né gli Argent».

«E perché comunque sappiamo già che non mi perdonerai mai» aggiunse lei, sicura. «Vorresti però provare a metterti un attimo nei miei panni e vedere questo momento dal mio punto di vista? Ho davanti a me gli stessi occhi del bambino che diciotto anni fa ho tolto dalla pozza di sangue della propria madre, dopo che per quasi due ore ha finto di essere morto per non essere ucciso, restando al buio e da solo davanti al corpo privo di vita della mamma».

Stiles serrò la mascella. «E stai certa che comunque la mia ambizione è continuare a vivere per mostrarti ancora questi occhi».

« _Lo so_ » gli replicò secca, senza esitazioni e con un’amara rassegnazione in volto. «Ho voluto credere nella mia famiglia e nell’avventatezza giovanile di mio fratello e qualche anno dopo ho pagato pegno, ma detto ciò, questo che sto facendo non è un tentativo di fare ammenda o di riscattarmi, quanto una voglia di rinascita».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, non convinto delle motivazioni di lei. «Assicurandoti però che in qualche modo la linea di successione del territorio resti legata agli Hale tramite Malia? Andiamo, Talia, credevo fossi più schietta!»

«Lo sto per caso negando? Ho solo voluto sottolineare che dietro le mie azioni c’è anche _altro_ ».

Lui scrollò le spalle, le ribatté sincero ma non aggressivo. «Non ti credo».

«Sono felice di constatare quanto tu sia trasparente e senza peli sulla lingua» gli replicò un po’ esasperata, «anche se spero di poter un giorno farti cambiare idea tramite le mie azioni».

«Vedremo» le concesse con leggerezza.

Talia sospirò e si avvicinò a un grosso e massiccio tavolo da giardino, su cui posò la propria arma; prese una delle carpette da ufficio presenti sopra il mobile e la porse a Stiles. «Qui c’è quello che mi avevi chiesto, delle schede su tutti i ragazzi della scuola che sono coinvolti nel sovrannaturale».

Stiles la prese, tirò su col naso e poi l’aprì per sfogliare il contenuto velocemente; su ogni scheda c’era una fototessera. Vide Scott McCall/licantropo, Lydia Martin/banshee, Jackson Whittemore/umano a conoscenza e i gemelli Aiden e Ethan/licantropi; in più c’erano altri tre nomi, quelli dei due figli di Talia ancora residenti a Beacon Hills – Derek e Cora – e un giovane apprendista degli Hale di nome Vernon Boyd.

Stiles colse la palla al balzo, prese la scheda dei gemelli e la rivolse a Talia, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa. «Che ne pensi di _loro_?»

«Sono impulsivi e sono stati educati da Deucalion a risolvere i problemi _uccidendoli_ – un’abitudine difficile da perdere quando prende piede in giovane età – e il fatto che Deucalion stesso abbia deciso di lasciarli indietro mi fa intuire che perfino lui avesse difficoltà a gestirli, o quantomeno provava noia o fastidio nel farlo, e adesso che l’abbiamo indebolito ha scelto di lasciarli perdere».

Stiles assentì, pensoso. «Non li vorresti a Beacon Hills» intuì.

«No, non li vorrei, ma d’altro canto Melissa ha ragione le volte in cui mi fa presente che sono ancora dei ragazzi e che se li cacciamo li spingiamo a scappare dai loro guai, invitandoli così implicitamente a continuare a non imparare dai loro errori».

Stiles ghignò sarcastico e rimise nella cartella la scheda dei gemelli. «Così vorresti passare a me questa patata bollente».

Lei incrociò le braccia sul petto e scrollò le spalle. «So il genere di lavoro che facevi a New York con i ragazzini problematici e le baby gang, in gran parte _umani_ : non credo che ti sarà difficile prendere in mano la situazione, ho fiducia nelle tue capacità. O non avrei scelto di chiederti di tornare qui a Beacon Hills».

Lui esalò cantilenando «Grazie per la fiducia».

«Non c’è di che» gli replicò con una buona dose di sfacciataggine.

Stiles chiuse la cartella e la mise sottobraccio. «Altro da segnalarmi?»

«Più che una segnalazione vera e propria, una richiesta» parlò scandendo bene le parole. «Considerando anche la tua veste di consigliere a scuola, vorrei che mio figlio facesse qualche seduta con te».

Lui restò inespressivo per dei lunghi secondi, poi inspirò a fondo, s’inclinò di lato posando una mano sul tavolo e le replicò scettico e sarcastico. «Cosa hai preso prima che io venissi qui? O perlomeno quale drink che hai bevuto nelle ultime ore ti ha indotto a pensare che spingere un ragazzino cacciatore instabile, ricco di rabbia repressa e con un odio verso gli alpha a parlare con me, che guardacaso _sono_ un alpha, sia un’idea _geniale_?»

Talia sorrise ironica. «Come ti ho detto prima riguardo ai gemelli, _hai esperienza_ » ribadì. «Non credere che io non sappia che non sarà una cosa facile da sbrogliare».

«Ah, e io che pensavo che darmi grosse gatte da pelare fosse la tua missione di vita».

Lei finse di non averlo sentito. «Derek ha bisogno della tua esperienza e di confrontarsi con un alpha diverso da quelli che ha incontrato finora: è un cacciatore, il suo futuro sarà anche fatto di relazioni e trattati con degli alpha, non può mantenere questo atteggiamento».

«E non sei a conoscenza di un buon psicoterapeuta che potrebbe aiutarlo al posto mio?» le replicò sarcastico.

«Sei il consigliere della _scuola_ , questo sarà anche un modo per farlo sentire più legato a un ambiente normale per un ragazzo della sua età, invece di continuare a estraniarsi infiltrandosi sempre di più di proposito nel mondo sovrannaturale».

Stiles inspirò a fondo e ponderò la proposta: in fondo, era sopravvissuto al confronto con una baby gang di giaguari mannari ispanici spacciatori di eroina, quindi poteva sopravvivere anche a Derek Hale, no?

«Ok» esalò secco, «ma alla prima volta che proverà a pugnalarmi al cuore o ad avvelenarmi con della strozzalupo con me avrà chiuso».

Talia assentì. «Glielo farò presente».

Stiles le annuì di rimando, tirò su col naso e si risistemò la carpetta sotto braccio; le rivolse un ironico saluto militare e si mosse per congedarsi.

«E, Stiles?» lo fermò. «Grazie per averci dato una chance».

Lui scrollò le spalle evitando il suo sguardo, poi, prima di voltarle le spalle aggiunse «Più tardi ti farò sapere a che ora domani porterò qui Malia». Lei gli rispose con un mormorio di assenso e lo seguì per accompagnarlo alla porta.

Non appena salito in macchina, posò la carpetta sul sedile passeggero, si tolse gli occhiali e si passò più volte le mani sul volto, stanco.

La situazione continuava a non promettere bene…


	2. Capitolo 2

All’appuntamento a casa degli Hale, Stiles e Malia trovarono tutti tranne Derek.

Talia aveva preparato una merenda – anche se l’idea di una matriarca cacciatrice alle prese con dei dolci da sfornare provocava in Stiles un attacco di ridarella isterica – e aveva spinto con gesti gentili ma fermi Cora a parlare con Malia.

Malia da parte sua era rimasta sulla difensiva e con gli occhi bene aperti per quasi tutto il tempo, parlando priva di espressioni e solo se qualcuno le rivolgeva una domanda. Sembrava un animale appena uscito dalla gabbia e ancora incerto su quando gli umani l’avrebbero rimesso dietro le sbarre. Solo alla fine si era sciolta un pochino e aveva abbozzato un paio di sorrisi.

«Posso dire che l’assenza di Derek non mi meraviglia?» commentò Stiles quando lui e Talia andarono in cucina a posare i piatti sporchi di dolce.

Lei sospirò stanca. «Stai tranquillo però che in qualche modo riuscirò a imporgli di non provocarti problemi, quando inizierà la scuola».

«Dove si trova per ora?» Si picchiettò un dito contro il naso. «Non sento un odore persistente di ragazzo adolescente qui in casa».

«Alla fine dello scorso anno scolastico ci ha chiesto di poter vivere per i fatti suoi» gli rispose, e dalla sua espressione Stiles intuì che fosse stata una decisione preceduta da parecchie discussioni aspre. «Sta in un vecchio loft di un palazzo fuori città di proprietà della nostra famiglia, gli diamo un aiuto economico minimo – considerando anche che non paga l’affitto – e lavora part-time in un negozio di libri di seconda mano».

«Come mai non hai insistito per tenerlo qui?»

«È al suo ultimo anno di liceo» esalò Talia, «sospetto che farà di tutto per proseguire gli studi fuori dalla California, o quantomeno fuori da Beacon Hills: preferisco almeno tenerlo d’occhio mentre si abitua a stare lontano da casa e da gente sempre pronta a toglierlo dai guai in cui si caccia».

Stiles assentì. «Comprensibile».

Talia inspirò a fondo, incrociò le braccia sul petto e si appoggiò di spalle allo stipite della porta che dava sul giardino; osservò Cora e Malia chiacchierare quietamente e della malinconia le velò lo sguardo. Stiles non le pose alcuna domanda e sperò che lei non facesse alcuna osservazione, perché proprio non gli andava di sentire come alcuni tratti somatici di Malia fossero tipici degli Hale e quale loro parente le ricordasse. Per sua fortuna però Talia non proferì parola.

Riportata Malia a casa, Stiles decise di avventurarsi un po’ nella riserva, sia per nostalgia sia perché ormai quello era il suo territorio e voleva studiare bene i cambiamenti che c’erano stati negli anni della sua assenza, prima di portare lì i ragazzi, e soprattutto Scott, ad allenare i loro sensi.

Lasciata la Patriot sul ciglio della strada, s’incamminò fra gli alberi respirando a pieni polmoni l’odore della foresta, dei suoi sempreverdi e il profumo dolce e aspro delle bacche selvatiche, cercando di riportare alla memoria quello che sua madre gli aveva insegnato sulla riversa quando era bambino. Dopo aver lasciato Beacon Hills aveva avuto poche occasioni di vistare dei parchi naturali e viverli con i suoi sensi da licantropo, era strano trovarsi lì e non preoccuparsi di escludere i rumori del traffico cittadino da tutto il resto per concentrarsi sulla natura, ma era anche una sensazione più gradevole di quanto immaginato.

Continuò l’esplorazione a passo lento, togliendosi gli occhiali finti e conservandoli in una custodia, e nel frattempo provò a riflettere su come approcciarsi a Scott. Il ragazzo gli era sembrato diffidente ma curioso, anche se apertamente ancora arrabbiato per essere stato Morso senza il suo consenso: Talia gli aveva detto che nonostante tutto Scott sperava ancora in una cura dalla licantropia.

Stiles a New York ne aveva conosciuti parecchi di ragazzi che erano stati Morsi contro la loro volontà – talvolta anche persone Morse più vecchie di lui – e se c’era una cosa che ormai sapeva bene è che nessuno accettava mai di essere diventato un licantropo, a meno che non fosse stato per propria scelta, perché era un cambiamento drastico e il più delle volte in questi casi avveniva in modo traumatico, a seguito a un’aggressione sanguinolenta. In genere per gli umani era sempre faticoso adattarsi a uno sviluppo inaspettato o alla consapevolezza di dover vivere il resto della propria vita avendo a che fare con una patologia cronica, quindi non era poi così difficile comprendere perché in molti stentassero ad accettare il Morso.

L’unica cosa che Stiles poteva fare per Scott era provare a farlo sentire il più normale possibile, nei limiti in cui un giovane licantropo poteva essere normale, mostrargli che non era un mostro e che esistevano altri giovani come lui: forse se l’avesse avvicinato abbastanza a Isaac, Kira e Malia, facendogli ascoltare anche le loro storie, Scott avrebbe convissuto meglio con i suoi nuovi sensi e avrebbe cominciato a vedere i lati positivi della licantropia, come la scelta di poter far parte di un branco oltre che di una famiglia umana.

Per quanto perso nei propri pensieri, però, Stiles non restò stupito quando sentì un umano avvicinarsi a lui, più che altro restò perplesso, perché si muoveva con attenzione come un _cacciatore_ : sentì lo scoccare di una freccia e si voltò ad afferrarla al volo senza alcuna esitazione, fermandola a un soffio dalla propria faccia.

Ne annusò la punta, scoprendola impregnata di strozzalupo – prevedibile – e la roteò fra le dita voltandosi a guardare nella direzione da cui era stato scoccata.

Un paio di secondi dopo una figura si fece avanti, qualcuno non molto più basso di Stiles, con il capo coperto dal cappuccio di una felpa rossa e con in mano un arco caricato con una freccia e puntato contro di lui. _Derek Hale_.

«Questa è proprietà privata» l’informò il ragazzo, incolore.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio e roteò di nuovo la freccia fra le dita. «Questa è la riserva di Beacon Hills. E, nel caso tua madre non te l’abbia spiegato bene, questo è diventato anche il _mio_ territorio».

Derek non abbassò l’arco, lui non distolse lo sguardo dal suo.

Stiles sospirò stanco e teatrale e schioccò la lingua. «E abbassati quel cappuccio, chi ti credi di essere, Roy Harper?»

Derek si scoprì il capo, ma continuò a fissarlo con una furia sottile e silenziosa.

Stiles si avvicinò a lui, rigirò un’ultima volta la freccia fra le dita e poi, mettendola all’altezza degli occhi di Derek, fece l’atto di spezzarla in due, ma il ragazzo continuò a non distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, restando indifferente a ogni sua provocazione.

"Interessante" pensò Stiles con sarcasmo. Tirò su col naso e gli consegnò la freccia, _integra_. Derek la prese con un gesto veloce e nessun commento.

Non riuscendo a trattenersi oltre, Stiles proseguì a stuzzicarlo. «Sei qui a cercare di dar vita a una versione alternativa di Cappuccetto Rosso» puntò un dito contro la sua felpa rossa, «oppure speravi di incontrare qualcuno del mio branco da trasformare in colabrodo con le tue frecce per testare la nostra determinazione a restare qui?»

Gli rispose senza battere ciglio. «La seconda».

«E lasci sempre che le tue sopracciglia siano più espressive del resto della tua faccia?» incalzò Stiles con finto tono annoiato.

Derek non gli replicò a tono, lo fissò in modo assassino ancora per una manciata di secondi e poi gli disse monocorde «Non mi piacciano gli alpha».

Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò ostentando rassegnazione. «E a me non piacciono i ragazzini pieni di rabbia repressa: finiscono sempre col fare qualche cazzata».

«Non sarà una passeggiata per voi stare qui».

«E io che pensavo che sarebbe stato come raccogliere fragoline nel bosco e margheritine su un prato!»

Derek serrò la mascella, lo fissò con immutata rabbia e impugnò meglio l’arco. «Non finisce qui» si congedò, mostrandogli nella posa che fosse comunque ancora pronto a infilzarlo con una freccia, se Stiles l’avesse attaccato di spalle.

«Ci vediamo a scuola!» lo salutò Stiles, con finta allegria agitando una mano. Poi esalò stanco alzando gli occhi al cielo: si andava sempre più di male in peggio…

 

 

Braeden era venuta a controllare come fosse vestito il primo giorno di scuola, perché era una pessima amica e una brutta persona. Aveva commentato che Stiles non poteva presentarsi alla sua prima lezione vestito come uno studente del college che ha passato tutta la notte a giocare ai videogame, e lui le aveva replicato che quella era invece una scelta calcolata per far sentire gli studenti a loro agio e più vicini a lui, _per empatia_.

Alla fine Braeden non era riuscita a togliergli la camicia a quadri e la maglietta corredata di battuta sarcastica stampata sul petto, però gli aveva strappato la promessa di permetterle di accompagnarlo quando sarebbe andato a comprare dei vestiti per l’incontro periodico con i genitori degli studenti – il punto però era che le aveva omesso che non era scontato che per l’occasione avrebbe fatto shopping, quindi l’aveva fregata lo stesso.

Accompagnare i ragazzi il primo giorno di scuola per Stiles era sempre un po’ malinconico e un po’ commovente, ma quella volta fu anche un po’ bizzarro considerando il fatto che anche lui sarebbe rimasto a scuola. Parcheggiò la jeep e cercò di stemperare il malumore di Malia per l’ennesima volta, dandole un bacio sulla fronte, e di sottecchi vide gli Hale arrivare a scuola insieme: erano a bordo di una Camaro, Derek era alla guida e Cora era sui sedili posteriori, mentre sul sedile passeggero c’era il giovane apprendista degli Hale, Boyd.

Cora ostentò indifferenza – più che altro finse di non vederli – mentre Derek li minacciò con lo sguardo; Boyd si limitò a mostrarsi scettico della teatralità degli Hale, o almeno così parve.

Subito dopo, Scott raggiunse il branco parcheggiando la propria moto accanto alla jeep di Stiles, si tolse il casco e li salutò con un sorriso abbozzato, soffermandosi però a sorridere meglio a Kira, che lo ricambiò trasudando imbarazzo e contentezza. Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso, Malia annusò l’aria e stava per dire di sicuro qualcosa a proposito degli ormoni che avevano sprigionato, ma Stiles la spinse avanti con eccesivo entusiasmo dicendo a tutti che fosse meglio entrare a scuola, o avrebbero fatto tardi. Si appuntò comunque di ricordare a Malia che non era carino commentare a voce alta quanto qualcuno fosse felice o eccitato di vedere qualcun altro, a meno che non volesse diventare da grande un cupido con la missione di mettere in imbarazzo le proprie vittime.

Una volta varcata la soglia dell’edificio scolastico, si divisero; Stiles sbrigò i convenevoli in segreteria e con il preside e si recò in quella che sarebbe stata la sua aula per il resto dell’anno scolastico. Non aveva mai insegnato prima d’allora, ma grazie alla sua esperienza da mediatore sapeva come farsi ascoltare e catturare l’attenzione di qualcuno, supponeva quindi che non sarebbe stato così difficile, soprattutto perché aiutandosi con i suoi sensi da licantropo avrebbe capito facilmente quando uno studente bluffava – e ciò lo faceva sogghignare compiaciuto.

Malia aveva scelto di frequentare il suo corso perché curiosa di vederlo insegnare, Kira invece no, perché sapeva che ci sarebbe stato anche Isaac e lei aveva dei problemi a gestire l’imbarazzo altrui indiretto: aveva preferito non assistere alle volute magre figure che Isaac avrebbe fatto fare a Stiles.

C’erano dei motivi per cui Stiles amava il suo branco. Ogni tanto se li scordava.

Non seppe se sorprendersi o meno quando vide che nella lista dei suoi studenti c’erano anche gli Hale, suppose però che fosse stata una mossa di Talia per costringere le due fazioni a frequentarsi a via di stare nello stesso posto, o un modo di Derek per continuare a minacciarlo in maniera passiva e aggressiva con tanto di sguardo laser assassino. Stiles propendeva di più per la seconda opzione.

Nella lista – oltre che a Scott, come prevedibile – c’erano anche Lydia Martin, Vernon Boyd e i gemelli, quindi in pratica l’intera popolazione di Beacon Hills coinvolta con il sovrannaturale, _bene_. C’era anche il nome di Danny Mahealani, un ragazzo che a detta di Talia poteva essere a conoscenza dei segreti di Beacon Hills solo per questione di mera vicinanza ai compagni di scuola che erano rimasti coinvolti negli ultimi eventi, e che aveva una relazione con uno dei gemelli.

Stiles inspirò a fondo, scrisse il proprio nome sulla lavagna e poi iniziò la sua prima lezione sedendosi sulla cattedra e incrociando le braccia sul petto.

«Signore e signori» esordì, «benvenuti al primo giorno del corso che vi pentirete di aver frequentato fino alla vostra morte». Strappò qualche risata rilassando così l’atmosfera.

Seguì con le presentazioni e l’appello, poi tornò alla lavagna per scrivere le varie branche delle scienze demo-etno-antropologiche mentre gli studenti le elencavano rispondendo alle sue domande; alla fine cerchiò la branca "folclore", recuperò il proprio cellulare e lesse ad alta voce una citazione che si era appuntato.

« _Le storie antiche sono, o sembrano, arbitrarie, prive di senso e assurde, eppure a quanto pare si ritrovano in tutto il mondo. Se una creazione ‘fantastica’ nata dalla mente in un determinato luogo fosse unica, non la ritroveremmo identica in un luogo del tutto diverso_ ». Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso i ragazzi. «Claude Lévi-Strauss, a proposito del Mito».

«Il confine fra fatti storici e mito è molto più sottile di quanto immaginiamo» continuò gesticolando, «perché se nel mito non ci fosse almeno un pizzico di verità, non ritroveremmo la stessa leggenda in svariate parti del mondo raccontata in modo diverso: talvolta perfino due storie che hanno un’ambientazione e dei personaggi diversi una volta spoglie della loro struttura si rivelano incarnare lo stesso messaggio che vogliono tramandare, e da quel momento in poi, allontanandoci di un passo dalla loro struttura, vedremo sempre come in fondo queste due storie diverse siano invece uguali».

Tornò a sedersi sulla cattedra. «Quanto il mito è influenzato dalla storia e quanto la storia si lascia influenzare dal mito? È una domanda che dobbiamo porci, considerando quanto l’uomo perfino nell’era moderna si lascia spesso guidare, affascinare o influenzare da tradizioni all’apparenza banali o da alcune bizzarre superstizioni, quindi…» sospirò, «quanto in realtà il mito ci dice di noi ed è attendibile? E proprio per rispondere a questa domanda mi piacerebbe aprire questo corso affidandovi come primo compito la ricerca delle tradizioni e dei miti tramandati di Beacon Hills».

«Ogni città, grande o piccola che sia» continuò Stiles, muovendo ampiamente le braccia, «ha i suoi misteri, le sue piccole tradizioni o dei dati di fatto che però non sono spiegabili, perché una volta messi in moto per cercare la loro radice… non la si trova. Per esempio» trasse un grosso respiro, «vi è mai capitato che qualcuno, magari uno dei vostri genitori, vi dica "Non andare là in quella casa abbandonata!" e voi chiedete di rimando perché mai non dovete farlo? Alcuni vi risponderanno elencandovi degli strani fatti successi in quel luogo, altri vi liquideranno con una semplice alzata di spalle e un "Non è un posto sicuro", forse per evitare di mostrarsi superstiziosi e suggestionabili. Il punto è però che in fin dei conti questa ipotetica casa abbandonata fa parte del mito della città, fa parte della sua storia e magari sono generazioni e generazioni che nessuno va da quelle parti, e un domani direte ai vostri figli di non andarci "perché è pericoloso". Ma sul perché sia un posto pericoloso verranno sempre e solo ricordate delle storie… quanto sono vere, dunque, queste storie?»

«Qui a Beacon Hills ci sono posti simili?» domandò Stiles ai ragazzi. «Vi hanno mai vietato di andare da qualche parte con delle motivazioni fumose? Ci sono delle piccole tradizioni locali che i vostri nonni vi incitano a rispettare in nome di strani eventi inspiegabili successi in passato?» li spronò a parlare.

Danny alzò lentamente la mano. «Tipo gli strani attacchi di animali selvatici che si ripetono da generazioni sempre durante la luna piena?»

Stiles sorrise soddisfatto. «Esatto, Mahealani, ottimo esempio. E che si dice da queste parti a proposito di questo fenomeno anomalo ma ripetuto nel tempo?»

Scott si schiarì la voce e alzò la mano, anche se i suoi occhi brillavano di sorpresa e malizia. «Che la luna piena non è un caso… in fondo è legata a parecchi fenomeni naturali reali, quindi magari stuzzica gli istinti degli animali selvaggi…» disse incerto, ma non di meno segretamente eccitato dalla piega che aveva preso la lezione.

Stiles annuì. «E quanto c’è di vero in ciò? È vero che i cicli lunari influenzano il nostro pianeta, ma fino a che punto arriva questa influenza? Che tipo di storie girano qui a Beacon Hills riguardo questi attacchi e la luna piena, e quanta verità c’è dietro?»

Isaac, in quanto Isaac, rispose con un ululato che provocò le risate di molti; Stiles scosse la testa sorridendo suo malgrado.

«Scommetto che questa non è la sola storia misteriosa tramandata qui a Beacon Hills e da cui sono nate delle tradizioni» continuò Stiles, «quindi mi piacerebbe avere da ciascuno di voi un saggio riguardo una di queste storie e su come nel corso degli anni abbia influenzato la vita dei cittadini».

Per tutta la durata della discussione, Lydia aveva preso appunti con gesti veloci rivolgendogli ogni tanto delle occhiate di sottecchi; Cora l’aveva fissato annoiata, Derek l’aveva _giudicato_ tramite le proprie sopracciglia, ma questa non era una novità, né un progresso nei loro rapporti.

A fine lezione, Malia lo salutò con espressione soddisfatta e una sniffatina discreta – doveva ancora adattarsi agli odori di una città nuova e con meno traffico di quanto fosse abituata, per lei era quindi confortante annusare il branco di tanto in tanto – Isaac con un piccolo ghigno saputo, e Scott agitando una mano con il sorriso un po’ idiota e un po’ tenero di chi è contento di condividere un segreto che potrebbe rendere la situazione ilare.

Stiles con la coda dell’occhio notò che Cora si stava attardando a conservare le proprie cose per lasciare l’aula, e non restò sorpreso quando non appena gli altri se ne andarono via se la ritrovò davanti alla cattedra, a fissarlo inespressiva mentre stringeva dei libri al petto con una posa fiera e perfino _regale_ – sedici anni e tanta voglia di prendere tutti a pugni, a quanto sembrava.

«Hale?» la invitò a parlare pure con tono neutrale.

Lei tirò su col naso. «Non so se dire se oggi con questa lezione hai fatto di più la figura di Remus Lupin o quella di Severus Piton che lo sostituisce a Difesa contro le Arti Oscure».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Non saprei». Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia, teatrale. «Per caso la cattedra di Scienze Demo-etno-antropologiche è maledetta? Pensi che tornerò a insegnare il prossimo anno?». La vide reprimere con forza un sorrisetto divertito.

«Potrebbe essere» gli replicò sibillina; si congedò con un cenno del capo a mo’ di saluto e lasciò l’aula.

Stiles espirò a fondo e mormorò fra sé e sé «La mia vita però sarebbe più facile se non fossi un fottuto Grifondoro».

 

 

Le ore riservate al suo servizio di consigliere non sembrarono molto difficili da superare – almeno all’inizio – ma solo molto _intense_ , perché caratterizzate da appuntamenti con ragazzi che avevano subito perdite improvvise e inspiegabili. Come Danielle, per esempio, la cui migliore amica Heather era stata rapita durante la sua festa di compleanno e poi era stata trovata uccisa: l’omicidio era stata opera del Darach, ma questo Danielle non poteva saperlo e tutto ciò che si ritrovava ad affrontare era l’improvvisa perdita di una cara amica dovuta a motivi inspiegabili, più una discreta rabbia verso una psicopatica pluriomicida che aveva scelto di continuare la sua serie di assassini cruenti proprio con Heather.

Danielle però non era sola, c’erano altri ragazzi che avevano perso altri amici e parenti per mano del Darach o di altre creature che prima avevano invaso Beacon Hills, e Stiles poteva immaginare bene quanto quei ragazzi si sentissero sconfortati, frustrati e depressi continuando a restare all’oscuro dei motivi che avevano portato quelle morti, ma d’altra parte non poteva dire loro la verità.

Lydia Martin entrò nel suo ufficio ostentando sicurezza con movimenti secchi ma aggraziati. Stiles in passato aveva avuto a che fare sia con vittime di aggressioni – da parte di umani o creature sovrannaturali – sia con banshee spaventate dai loro poteri, quindi più o meno sapeva come agire. Tra l’altro Lydia era stata già informata sul suo stato di alpha dallo sceriffo McCall, e ciò semplificava le cose.

La fissò mentre lei si guardava attorno annoiata; lui tirò su col naso, lasciò scivolare la schiena di più in basso contro lo schienale della sedia e piegò un ginocchio verso il petto per incastrarlo fra sé e il bordo della scrivania, assumendo così una posa sciolta e informale; giocherellò con una penna a molla e le chiese «Sai perché ti hanno chiesto di venire qui?»

Gli rispose con eleganza ma con sarcasmo. «Perché credono che io sia una povera donnicciola fragile che sta per avere un esaurimento nervoso?»

«Anche» le concesse, perché in fondo era vero. «Tu come ti vedi in questa situazione?»

Lei puntò lo sguardo in un punto alle spalle di Stiles, evitando i suoi occhi. «Come una che sta perdendo il suo tempo. Vorrei andare avanti. Magari gli altri potrebbero lasciarmi distrarre, invece che ricordarmi sempre come secondo loro dovrei sentirmi dopo quello che è successo».

«E come definiresti quello che ti è successo?»

«Bizzarro ma possibile perché siamo a Beacon Hills?»

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e iniziò a scarabocchiare a caso su un post-it. «Sai dire quando hai cominciato a pensare che tutto potesse essere giustificato con "siamo a Beacon Hills"?»

Lei ci rifletté sopra arricciando il naso. «Forse da dopo i primi sacrifici del Darach».

«Quindi quando hai cominciato a capire che stavi sviluppando degli strani poteri perché in stato di trance ti recavi sul posto in cui si trovavano dei cadaveri?»

«Sì, più o meno» annuì, _quasi_ convinta.

«Guardando indietro, rivedendoti in quel momento, cosa pensi di te? Secondo te com’eri?»

Lo guardò incerta. «Mi stai chiedendo come secondo me ho vissuto quel periodo?»

«Anche» assentì Stiles. «Come ti sentivi e come secondo te avresti dovuto sentirti? A posteriori, secondo te avresti dovuto reagire in un altro modo?»

«Magari…» la voce le si incrinò appena, se la schiarì e poi proseguì, «magari avrei potuto essere più forte, mantenere di più il controllo».

«Perché?»

«Perché così sarei stata più di aiuto?» ribatté acida.

«E perché ti stai chiedendo se avresti potuto essere più di aiuto?»

Lydia respirò a fondo, spazientita e irritata. «E perché continui a farmi tutte queste domande inutili? Tanto sappiamo entrambi che stai girando intorno a qualcosa che vuoi costringermi ad ammettere!»

Stiles accennò un sorriso malinconico. «C’è differenza fra l’ _ammettere_ qualcosa e _rendersi conto_ di qualcosa». Sospirò, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia; posò le braccia sulla scrivania protraendosi di più verso di lei. «Lydia, io non credo che tutto si possa giustificare con "siamo a Beacon Hills"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria flettendo le dita, «e sappiamo entrambi che quello che ti sta succedendo ha radici più profonde e meno recenti dei sacrifici del Darach».

Lydia serrò la mascella e abbassò lo sguardo, sembrava appena imbronciata e arrabbiata, anche se era impossibile dire contro chi o cosa; gli rispose a bassa voce e incolore. «Le cose sono cominciata ad andare storto da dopo che Kate Argent mi ha Morsa».

Stiles annuì piano. «Perché è stato il Morso di un licantropo alpha ad attivare i tuoi poteri e a trascinarti contro la tua volontà nel mondo sovrannaturale, e… a distanza di tempo, riflettendo su quel momento, come sei stata secondo te?»

Lei sorrise amara, aveva gli occhi lucidi e stava evitando il suo sguardo. «Debole?» replicò aspra e storcendo la bocca. «Stupida? Avrei potuto scappare o intuire che c’era qualcosa di strano ascoltando i miei istinti…»

«Non sei stata né debole né stupida».

Lei mantenne lo sguardo basso e sorrise sarcastica. «Non è questo quello che stavi cercando di farmi ammettere, che ho anch’io le mie debolezze e non dovrei vergognarmi a mostrarle e a far vedere che ho bisogno di aiuto?»

«No, Lydia» scosse la testa, «quello di cui non ti rendi conto è un’altra cosa: non sei stata né stupida, né debole, perché eri e sei innocente. Tu sei solo una _vittima_ ».

Lei si arrese a piangere silenziosa e lui proseguì a parlare.

«Quindi… non è un problema e non è strano se adesso ti senta frustrata e arrabbiata con il mondo intero, perché non avevi fatto nulla di male, eppure sei stata aggredita e quasi uccisa e ciò ti ha cambiato la vita. Hai tutto il diritto di ritenerti insultata e violata, perché qualcuno ti ha fatto del male, ti ha quasi uccisa e ti ha tolto ogni possibilità di scelta, e sei stata lasciata da sola a capire perché sentivi delle "voci" e in stato di trance trovavi dei cadaveri. Eri innocente, sei una vittima: non arrabbiarti per colpe che non hai, quando dovrebbero essere gli altri a scusarsi».

Lydia tirò sul col naso e con mani tremanti provò ad aprire la propria borsa per prendere dei fazzolettini, ma Stiles le passò in maniera tempestiva una scatola di kleenex.

«Grazie» gli mormorò prima si soffiarsi il naso; lui scrollò le spalle e lei aggiunse secca e sarcastica «Almeno adesso posso dire che non è abitudine dei licantropi offrirmi rotoli di carta igienica quando ho un crollo nervoso».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Scott ti ha dato della carta igienica?» intuì.

«Sì».

Sospirò stanco. «Ne ho di cose da insegnare a quel ragazzo. Ascolta» staccò un foglio da un block notes, prese il proprio cellulare e iniziò a trascrivere un paio di numeri di telefono, «questi sono i contatti di un paio di banshee che ho conosciuto a New York, chiamale pure quando vuoi: ho chiesto prima loro se avevano voglia di essere consultate da una nuova banshee e offrirle il loro aiuto, quindi stai tranquilla, non le disturberai, anzi ti aspettano» la rassicurò passandole il foglio.

«Sono ragazze non legate a un branco» proseguì Stiles, «hanno imparato come convivere con i loro poteri senza un alpha pur abitando in una metropoli con una comunità sovrannaturale ricca e varia – e ciò vale a dire con un alto numero di omicidi avvenuti per cause sovrannaturale che loro si devono sforzare di non ascoltare o seguire. Ti sapranno consigliare al meglio, ok?» Aspettò che lei accettasse l’offerta e gli annuisse, poi continuò. «Puoi ancora vivere il resto della tua vita nella maniera più normale possibile, anche lontana da un branco, se lo vorrai: il fatto che tu sia stata trascinata in un mondo nuovo contro la tua volontà non vuol dire che tu debba restarci. Magari un giorno ti dimenticherai di tutti noi» concluse con un sorrisetto incoraggiante.

Lei lo ricambiò con un altro appena abbozzato. «Ne dubito».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Io mi dimenticherei». Le strappò una risata.

Dopo un altro paio di rassicurazioni, Lydia lasciò l’ufficio permettendo al prossimo studente di entrare: Stiles non si era sorpreso più di tanto quando aveva visto Danny nella lista degli appuntamenti, si domandava solo di cosa mai lui volesse discutere con un consigliere d’orientamento – magari si trattava solo delle sue domande di ammissione a dei college, forse voleva solo sapere se i suoi problemi passati da hacker gli avrebbero precluso delle possibilità: Stiles voleva essere ottimista.

«Ehi, Mahealani!» lo salutò con un sorriso invitandolo con un cenno della mano ad accomodarsi pure.

Danny si sedette emanando soddisfazione e curiosità da tutti i pori, il che era già un po’ sospettoso. «Mi è piaciuta molto la sua prima lezione» gli disse sorridendo contento, «penso che dedicherò il mio saggio alle correnti telluriche della città».

«Bene!» continuò a sorridere portando alla bocca una bottiglietta d’acqua. «Cosa ti porta qui? C’è qualcosa che posso fare per te?» Bevve un sorso.

«Uhm… penso che il mio ragazzo sia un licantropo» replicò senza un’ombra di incertezza.

A Stiles andò l’acqua di traverso, la sputacchiò iniziando a tossire.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiese Danny, preoccupato.

Stiles si riprese e posò la bottiglietta, si schiarì la voce più volte. «Sì. Più o meno. E… esattamente, come sei arrivato a questa conclusione?»

«Jackson Whittemore è il mio migliore amico» gli spiegò il ragazzo, «negli ultimi mesi si è comportato in modo sempre più strano e sembrava aver sviluppato una certa ossessione nell’infastidire Scott McCall e minacciarlo, così ho provato a spiarli – e non che sia difficile farlo, visto che troppo spesso parlano di argomenti delicati in posti non segreti» si giustificò mettendo le mani avanti. «E così ho scoperto che McCall è diventato un licantropo e che Jackson vorrebbe diventarlo, e che forse c’è anche qualcosa di simile in Lydia e… il mio ragazzo, Ethan, ha l’abitudine di assentarsi senza alcun valido motivo e a volte ha degli atteggiamenti e delle reazioni un po’ bizzarre o eccessive, così ho messo insieme i pezzi e sono arrivato a questa conclusione».

Stiles assentì piano cercando di metabolizzare tutto quello che aveva appena ascoltato. «E hai deciso di dirlo a me in maniera così sicura perché…?»

«Ho sentito Jackson dire a McCall che ha intenzione di chiederle il Morso perché lei è un alpha».

Stiles continuò ad assentire e tirò su col naso. «Sta’ tranquillo, Mahealani, non è mia intenzione rendere Jackson un licantropo».

Danny annuì a propria volta e replicò senza alcuna esitazione. «La ringrazio, signore».

Stiles si attaccò alla bottiglia d’acqua provando a fingere che fosse Jack Daniel’s e che potesse aiutarlo a sciogliere i nervi e mandare giù quella situazione. «Devo supporre che Jackson, Ethan e gli altri non lo sappiano che tu sei a conoscenza di tutto?»

Il ragazzo gli rivolse un sorrisetto un po’ timido e un po’ malizioso. «Loro non mi hanno ancora reso partecipe dei loro segreti, così io sto tenendo i miei».

Stiles si lasciò scappare un ghigno. «Mi sembra giusto! E… cosa posso fare allora per te?» Danny non sembrava proprio una minaccia, quanto una persona sinceramente curiosa e soddisfatta che le proprie deduzioni si fossero rivelate esatte.

«Mi piace Ethan, è molto carino con me, vorrei continuare la mia storia con lui, ma… nei fatti quanto ciò potrebbe mettermi in pericolo? È pericoloso per un umano stare con un licantropo?»

Non è che Danny avesse tutti i torti a porsi certe domande: Stiles assentì grattandosi la nuca e poi iniziò a spiegargli cos’era un branco, com’era strutturato e la mentalità da branco, per fargli capire in che modo un umano poteva inserirsi fra i licantropi come compagno di uno di loro, e in maniera collaterale che problemi potessero nascere, da chi poteva essere attaccato – branchi rivali, cacciatori, o da compagni di branco stessi se qualcosa durante la luna piena andava male. Non gli raccontò la storia di Ethan, di cosa aveva fatto in passato e i giudizi che aveva su di lui in merito, perché spettava solo a Ethan dire a Danny della propria vita.

Stiles gli scrisse su un post it il numero di Deaton e glielo porse. «Il veterinario della nostra città in passato si è occupato spesso di licantropi e altri tipi di creature sovrannaturali: digli che ti mando io e che ti serve della polvere di sorbo per autodifesa; sono certo che ti spiegherà anche come utilizzarla. Credo che a questo punto per te sia prudente averne una piccola scorta sempre con te».

«Grazie» accettò grato l’offerta.

«Altre domande?» l’incitò pure a chiedergli cosa volesse.

«A esser sinceri sì» rispose Danny serio, ma anche con un leggero velo di imbarazzo. «So che forse ho letto troppi fumetti, ma preferirei essere prudente…»

Stiles sorrise bonario. «Stiamo parlando di creature che non dovrebbero esistere, niente di ciò che mi chiederai potrà sembrarmi ridicolo» l’invitò pure a continuare.

«Ecco, avevo delle domande…» esitò appena, «riguardo il sesso» concluse con tono più basso ma serio.

Stiles assentì assumendo una posizione di ascolto: non era raro che uno studente chiedesse consigli o un consulto sui problemi legati al sesso e alla sessualità a un consigliere, e da parte sua a New York al centro per ragazzi problematici gli era già capitato che un ragazzino umano con una relazione con un licantropo gli ponesse domande simili, soprattutto se alla prima esperienza.

«Quali sono i tuoi dubbi? Morsi e graffi accidentali e la loro incisione sulla trasformazione in licantropo? Malattie sessualmente trasmissibili?»  
  
«Anche» assentì Danny, molto più rilassato.

Stiles gli spiegò tutto in maniera semplice, pratica e con espressione rilassata, cercando di essere il più chiaro possibile, e alla fine fu felice di vedere Danny molto più sereno e sciolto.

«Ho toccato tutti gli argomenti che ti interessavano?» domandò a Danny alla conclusione della spiegazione.

«Sì, solo… avrei ancora un tarlo nella testa…» sembrò esitare appena, «una cosa che ho letto…»

«Dimmi pure!»

«Ok» si schiarì la voce. «È vero che ai licantropi uomini durante un rapporto particolarmente sentito si…»

«Si…?» lo spronò a continuare e bevve un sorso d’acqua.

«Si _dilata_ il pene?»

Stiles sputacchiò acqua ovunque tossendo forte. « _Per l’amor di Dio_ , Mahealani! Non voglio nemmeno sapere dove hai letto una cosa simile!»

Danny ghignò divertito – _il bastardo_. «Ok, ne deduco che allora sia una bufala».

Dopo uno scambio di saluti, Danny lasciò l’ufficio e Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo, anche se quella pace non durò a lungo, dato che subito dopo i gemelli bussarono contro lo stipite della porta aperta.

Stiles li fissò rassegnato e li invitò pure a entrare dentro e accomodarsi; i due restarono in piedi.

«Quindi sei tu il nuovo alpha in città» esordì uno dei due – Stiles non sapeva ancora distinguere bene chi fosse Aiden e chi Ethan.

«Così dicono» assentì loro, incolore.

«Siamo qui per offrirti il nostro supporto: vorremmo entrare nel tuo branco».

Stiles tirò su col naso e li fissò impassibile. «Perché?»

«Sappiamo che il tuo branco è molto piccolo» rispose l’altro gemello, «e hai un solo beta: dei nuovi membri renderebbero più forte sia te che il tuo branco».

«E poi abbiamo esperienza» aggiunse l’altro ragazzo, «abbiamo viaggiato molto con Deucalion, conosciamo molte tecniche di combattimento».

Stiles restò fermo a guardarli privo d’espressioni ancora per qualche secondo, poi rispose loro monocorde. «No. Fuori dal mio ufficio».

«Ma…»

Illuminò gli occhi di rosso e ribatté con un accenno di timbro vocale da alpha. « _Fuori dal mio ufficio_ ». I due serrarono la mascella, insoddisfatti, ma andarono via.

Stiles pensò che francamente non sapeva che farsene di due omega impauriti da gente che avevano provocato loro stessi, e che cercavano di entrare nelle sue grazie con una motivazione così impersonale. Avrebbe osservato il loro comportamento nelle prossime settimane e poi avrebbe preso una decisione definitiva.

La ritrovata pace però non durò per molto: quando di sottecchi vide Jackson Whittemore affacciarsi sulla soglia del suo ufficio e poggiare una spalla contro uno stipite in una posa studiata da più figo e imbecille della scuola, Stiles quasi gemette di dolore _fisico_.

«Sì, Whittemore?»

Lui restò fermo nella sua posa e gli rispose rivolgendogli un ghigno saputo e arrogante. «So che sei un alpha».

«Buon per te. Altro?»

«Potrei anche esporti, sai?»

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. «Ho sentito che a Eichen House ci sono dei nuovi posti letto disponibili: secondo me, se vai in giro a dire che i licantropi esistono, potresti visitarli presto».

Jackson non si mostrò turbato. «Voglio il Morso».

«No» gli rispose Stiles, deciso. «Ne ho già parlato con Talia Hale e so benissimo che potresti diventare un kanima, quindi _scordatelo_ ».

Jackson fece una faccia schifata. «Un perfetto idiota sfigato come McCall può avere fra le mani una cosa così potente come la licantropia e io che sono migliore di lui no?»

Stiles gli rispose con tono annoiato. «A quanto pare… sì».

Lui restò fermo nella sua posizione. «Voglio il Morso».

Stiles continuò a mostrarsi annoiato. «Fuori dal mio ufficio».

«Tanto prima o poi troverò un alpha disposto a Mordermi e un giorno rimpiangerai di non essere stato tu a farlo».

«Fuori dal mio ufficio» ripeté incolore. Non che Stiles non potesse contattare tutti gli alpha conosciuti in California e avvisarli di non farlo, se non avessero voluto come conseguenza un kanima fra i piedi: lui sì che aveva dei contatti e del potere, _lui_.  
Stiles guardò che ore fossero e sfogliò l’agenda degli appuntamenti mormorando fra sé e sé. «Chi sarà il prossimo elemento che proverà ad aggiungersi alla mia lista di motivi per cui ho perso fiducia nell’umanità?»

_Derek Hale_.

Schioccò la lingua. « _Fantastico_ » esalò atono quanto sarcastico.

Con un paio di bocconi mandò giù un tramezzino che Kira gli aveva portato dalla mensa scolastica, e aspettò quieto i pochi minuti che lo separavano dalla prossima seduta.

Derek si materializzò sulla soglia della porta come un’ombra oscura misteriosa, veloce e letale, restando appoggiato contro lo stipite nella stessa posa di Jackson, solo con un’aria più da ragazzino emo arrabbiato con tanto di felpa nera col cappuccio. Lo fissava con il solito rabbioso sguardo da laser assassino.

Stiles tirò su col naso e si _stravaccò_ sulla sedia piegando un ginocchio verso il petto e poggiandolo contro il bordo della scrivania. «Hai mandato il tuo curriculum alla Disney per un posto da cattivo e ora stai facendo le prove? Perché se la risposta è sì, ti stanno riuscendo bene».

Derek non gli rispose, non mosse un muscolo, continuò a fissarlo.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non ho paura di te» gli disse sarcastico.

Il ragazzo continuò a guardarlo immobile, lui proseguì a parlare.

«Sì, so che hai un paio di armi letali nascoste addosso insieme a una dose generosa di strozzalupo, e che ti allenano a cacciare quelli come me da diciotto anni. No, non ho paura di te, perché al contrario di te sono venuto a contatto con più creature sovrannaturali di quante _tua madre_ ne abbia finora viste dal vivo, e sono sopravvissuto per raccontarlo. Sono un licantropo fin dalla nascita e un alpha da quando avevo sette anni, il che vale a dire che ho un controllo dei miei istinti e della mia forza superiore a circa il 90% degli altri alpha che hai incontrato fino adesso restando a vivere in questa città che è rimasta dimenticata da Dio fino a quando qualche mese fa il Nemeton è tornato attivo, quindi» sospirò e gli indicò la sedia, «entra, chiudi la porta e posa lì le tue fragili chiappe bianche da diciottenne inesperto».

Derek non cambiò espressione, ma almeno esaudì la sua richiesta: posò lo zaino sul pavimento e si accomodò in maniera scomposta.

«Allora!» esalò Stiles ostentando soddisfazione. «Tu mi odi a prescindere, io ti trovo insopportabile. Lavoriamoci sopra!» schioccò le dita. «Con ottimismo, s’intende» aggiunse sarcastico quando notò che Derek lo fissava ancora scocciato, arrabbiato e _omicida_.

«Da dove viene questo tuo odio a prescindere nei miei confronti?» sospirò Stiles, iniziando a giocherellare con una penna a molla per distrarsi ed evitare che lo sguardo omicida di Derek stimolasse il _suo_ istinto omicida.

«Voi alpha siete tutti uguali» gli rispose incolore e con le braccia incrociate sul petto, «il vostro stato e potere vi esalta, vi credete padroni del mondo e liberi di prendere tutto ciò che volete senza chiedere prima il permesso».

«Quindi mi vedi come un usurpatore che vuole spadroneggiare sulla città che finora era stata la tua casa?»

«Penso che farai il lavaggio del cervello a Scott e che lo porterai nel tuo branco facendogli dimenticare la sua famiglia e la sua umanità».

Stiles annuì fingendosi colpito. «In effetti ho sempre desiderato avere un branco di ragazzi scervellati: da piccolo lo scrivevo in ogni mia letterina a Babbo Natale, appena sotto a una bici nuova e la pace nel mondo».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica e aspra. «Per caso non è tradizione di voi licantropi influenzare chi volete Mordere dicendo loro che "il Morso è un Dono"?»

«Ok. _Uno_ » cominciò a elencare Stiles, stendendo l’indice davanti a lui, «ho Morso _Isaac_ : ti sembra per caso un Dono o una benedizione dal cielo? _Due_ : quello era uno dei motti degli Argent, non mettere in bocca agli altri branchi parole che non appartengono loro. Te l’ho detto che sei ancora inesperto e hai conosciuto solo pochi branchi: non la pensiamo tutti alla stessa maniera, e alcuni hanno una politica molto severa sul Morso».

Derek scrollò le spalle, per nulla scalfito. «Scott sarà il tuo secondo beta, avrai finalmente più potere, considerando che il tuo branco è piccolo e fino a oggi hai potuto contare solo su Lahey».

«Sono un alpha con una vasta esperienza e nel mio branco ci sono un beta, una kitsune del tuono e un coyote mannaro: la mia forza sta nella varietà e nella differenza e, se hai indagato bene sul mio passato a New York, saprai già quante volte ho avuto l’occasione di includere nel mio branco altri omega o creature più potenti di un beta, quindi perché mai adesso dovrei escogitare piani malvagi per assicurarmi un omega giovanissimo e inesperto come Scott?»

«Mania di onnipotenza e territorialità sopra un territorio appena acquisito?» ipotizzò Derek sicuro. «Scott è un omega appartenente fin dalla nascita a Beacon Hills, potrebbe aiutarti a stabilizzarti».

«Cosa di cui non potrebbe fregarmene di meno: sono qui per Malia, e lo sai, e l’ho messa nella linea diretta di successione al territorio rendendola il mio secondo in maniera ufficiale. Niente di quello che sto facendo qui è per me, è per lei».

Derek gli rispose atono. «Tanto amore fraterno mi commuove».

Stiles sospirò esasperato. «Ascolta, Derek, il punto non sono io, il punto è Scott: lasciagli fare le scelte che vuole in libertà, osserva pure quanto vuoi le mie prossime mosse e controlla se per caso influenzerò Scott, e poi sarai libero di giudicarmi quanto vorrai».

«Hai mandato la tua kitsune a ronzargli intorno e lui ci sta cascando: ovvio che lo stai influenzando» gli ribatté sicuro.

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Quella di Kira e Scott è solo idiozia adolescenziale, io non c’entro niente!»

«Ne dubito».

«Non ho chiesto a Kira di provarci con Scott per attirarlo nel suo branco: non sono un patetico cattivo di serie B! E stai certo che quando agirò davvero come un cattivo lo capirai subito, perché userò un piano da uno di serie A!»

Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo con cocciutaggine, alla fine però Derek esalò piatto «Non mi fido di te».

Stiles alzò lo sguardo al soffitto agitando le mani in alto e si lamentò esasperato e frustrato. «E poi mi chiedono perché mai ho perso fiducia nell’umanità!»

«Devo andare» tagliò corto Derek, alzandosi e riprendendo lo zaino dal pavimento, «ho degli allenamenti».

Stiles sospirò per calmarsi e si massaggiò la fronte. «Basket?» chiese tanto per addentrarsi in una conversazione meno simile a un campo minato – aveva visto che fino a qualche anno prima Derek aveva fatto parte della squadra della scuola.

«No, ho smesso» rispose atono, sistemandosi meglio lo spallaccio addosso. «Ho della pratica con i kunai».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio ostentando sorpresa. «Suona _minaccioso_ ».

Una volta tanto Derek mostrò un’espressione diversa: ghignò soddisfatto e sarcastico e voltò le spalle per uscire dall’ufficio.

«Ricordati che tua madre vuole che ci vediamo regolarmente» gli ricordò prima che potesse abbassare la maniglia; Derek non gli replicò nulla né fece cenno di averlo sentito, andò via lasciando la porta socchiusa e senza salutarlo.

Stiles depennò il loro appuntamento e, constatando che fosse l’ultimo della giornata, crollò esausto sulla sedia.

Almeno il peggio era passato. Forse.

Ormai le ore scolastiche erano finite: raccolse le proprie cose in attesa che Isaac, Kira e Malia lo raggiungessero per recarsi insieme al parcheggio.

Malia fu la prima ad arrivare e si tuffò di testa contro il suo petto respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore, in cerca di conforto dopo la lunga giornata passata in un ambiente nuovo e sconosciuto; Stiles le accarezzò i capelli, intenerito. Kira entrò nell’ufficio mentre messaggiava al cellulare, stava sorridendo contenta.

«Ho fatto vedere una mia foto col flash a Scott» gli raccontò contenta e un po’ imbarazzata, «dice che la mia aura non gli sembra una cosa brutta, ma che è come un’armatura!»

Stiles sorrise anche a lei. «Magari potrei farvi allenare in coppia, la prossima volta nella riserva…» le propose.

«Non lo so…» rispose un po’ timida e continuando a scambiare messaggi veloci con Scott.

Isaac entrò nell’ufficio con espressione perplessa. «Oggi i gemelli si sono comportati in maniera strana con me».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Che hanno fatto?» Invitò i ragazzi a uscire fuori e chiuse l’ufficio a chiave.

«Mi hanno chiesto se avevo visto le loro moto e se mi sarebbe piaciuto farci un giro, e mi hanno domandato anche quand’è il mio compleanno, per fare una festa».

«Un _rave_ » lo corresse Malia, «io c’ero, li ho sentiti». Poi divenne perplessa. «Non sono mai stata a un rave, ne facciamo uno?»

« _No_ » replicò Stiles, fermo. «Cos’hai risposto, Isaac?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Che non ero interessato. Hanno l’aria da Pinco Panco e Panco Pinco in versione dark e malvagia, non mi fido di loro. E comunque _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ non mi è mai piaciuto».

Stiles sbuffò una risata un po’ cattiva. «Credo che volessero solo far colpo su di te, entrare nelle tue grazie per averti dalla loro parte quando mi chiederanno di nuovo di entrare nel branco: me l’hanno già chiesto una volta, oggi, e ho detto loro di no».

«Forse» concesse Isaac, piatto. «Magari volevano solo adescarmi per divertirsi a uccidermi».

Stiles sospirò stanco. «Restiamo positivi, ok?»

Avevano raggiunto il parcheggio; Stiles prese le chiavi della Patriot, tolse l’allarme e allungò una mano per aprire lo sportello. _Venne respinto da una barriera invisibile_.

Sbarrò gli occhi e con un tremendo sospetto abbassò lo sguardo a terra: l’intera auto era circondata da una linea sottile di polvere di sorbo.

Sentì alle sue spalle dei passi: gli Hale e Boyd si stavano avvicinando alla Camaro nera di Derek per andar via; Boyd sembrava indifferente e stava chiacchierando con Derek, che non li degnò di uno sguardo, ma Cora invece appariva stranamente _soddisfatta_.

« _Hale_ » sibilò Stiles a bassa voce, stringendo i denti mentre li osservava lasciare il parcheggio a bordo della macchina.

Kira picchiettò un dito contro la barriera impenetrabile, corrucciata. «E adesso che facciamo?»

Malia, infastidita e col naso arricciato, stava dando manate al muro invisibile atteggiandosi a gatto irritato che caccia una mosca.

«Malia, sta’ ferma!» l’ammonì Stiles. «La gente ci _guarda_!» sospirò esasperato e arrabbiato. «Ci serve un umano».

Isaac gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa. «Perché non abbiamo un umano nel branco?»

«Perché nonostante le apparenze non sono un alpha che per il proprio branco colleziona un membro per ogni specie esistente!»

Isaac tirò su col naso. «Peccato».

Sarebbe stato strano chiedere a qualcuno il favore di spazzare via un tratto da una riga di polvere nera misteriosa, e Stiles si stava arrendendo a chiamare suo padre o lo sceriffo McCall, quando vide di sottecchi Danny andare verso la propria auto.

«Mahealani!» lo chiamò a gran voce agitando un braccio. Il ragazzo li guardò sorpreso e perplesso, ma si avvicinò subito a loro.

Stiles gli spiegò in maniera semplice e breve cos’era successo e come poteva aiutarli, e Danny lo fece subito, anche se per tutto il tempo trattenne a stento una risata divertita.

A esser sinceri, una volta che lo ringraziarono e lui salì sulla propria macchina, Stiles lo sentì _esplodere_ in una risata.

Farsi aiutare da uno dei suoi studenti a salire sulla propria fottuta jeep non era sulla sua lista di cose da fare il primo giorno di scuola.

« _Ucciderò Cora Hale_ » sibilò Stiles, quando mise le mani sul volante. «Non so ancora né come né quando, ma la ucciderò».

 

 

Talia aveva avuto notizie a proposito di una congrega di streghe che stava cercando di accerchiare il territorio di Beacon Hills per impossessarsi del Nemeton – e nel farlo avrebbe cacciato via sia gli Hale che il branco Stilinski.

Stiles si era ritrovato così più volte a discutere di piani di protezione a casa Hale, alla scrivania di Talia e chino su un mappa. Quella non era una minaccia che non potevano sventare, ma le streghe erano sempre delle rogne perché troppo suscettibili.

Lui e Talia stavano approfittando di quegli incontri anche per chiacchierare a proposito degli studenti della scuola a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale – come Danny o Boyd – di come stessero reagendo alla presenza del branco e se si sarebbero mai integrati a esso – Stiles pensava fosse comunque necessario avvisare sempre prima Talia qualora avesse intenzione di espandere il branco, per non rischiare di far sentire gli Hale minacciati lasciando loro intendere erroneamente che volesse più potere per dominare a pieno il territorio.

Stiles aveva chiesto a Talia quando Cora pensasse di smetterla con gli scherzi al branco.

Dopo la bravata con la Patriot, Cora aveva incollato un pezzetto di legno di sorbo degli uccellatori agli armadietti dei ragazzi del branco, più uno sopra il cancellino della lavagna dell’aula di Stiles.

A seguito, si era introdotta chissà come a casa del branco in loro assenza e aveva circondato con perfetta cura e precisione il frigorifero e il water di polvere di sorbo. Avevano dovuto aspettare per quasi due ore che il padre di Stiles tornasse a casa dal turno in ospedale per spezzare i cerchi di polvere, e nel frattempo avevano ordinato una pizza ed erano andati a far pipì fra gli alberi.

Erano scherzi più che altro votati a provocare fastidio e pubblico imbarazzo, quasi una classica tirata di trecce da parte di un bullo curioso, ma erano esasperanti e Stiles temeva il giorno in cui Isaac, Kira e Malia avrebbero deciso di rispondere al fuoco col fuoco, perché di certo ciò avrebbe provocato una spirale letale che avrebbe portato Beacon Hills a implodere su se stessa.

«Non prendertela» gli aveva detto Talia, sorridendo _soddisfatta_ , «questo vuol dire che Cora vi trova simpatici».

«Allora non voglio sapere cosa avrebbe fatto se ci avesse trovati antipatici».

Tutto sommato però quelle prime due settimane erano trascorse in modo più o meno sereno – scherzi di Cora a parte.

Scott sembrava ansioso ma deciso a imparare a gestire meglio la sua nuova natura; Stiles non aveva discusso in modo aperto con lui della possibilità di farlo entrare a pieno nel branco, perché preferiva che per Scott fosse una scelta graduale, che percepisse prima tutti i ragazzi come amici e che prendesse una decisione col senno di poi – anche perché non sembrava affatto il tipo da prendere ordini, a meno che non si trattasse di sua madre.

Lydia aveva contattato le banshee di New York e, non avendo nessun altro con cui parlare delle riflessioni che faceva man mano che cominciava a padroneggiare i suoi istinti e a sentirsi più controllata, stava continuando le sue sedute nell’ufficio di Stiles, raccontandogli cosa faceva e come si sentiva – forse più che altro per mettere ordine nelle proprie emozioni senza che nessuno la giudicasse o la credesse pazza.

Danny ogni tanto veniva a trovarlo all’ufficio per soddisfare qualche propria piccola curiosità sui licantropi, oppure gli mostrava delle sue ricerche su vecchie storie e credenze di Beacon Hills, chiedendogli dei pareri e cosa mai ci fosse dietro di vero.

Jackson continuava a chiedergli il Morso, e lui continuava a cacciarlo fuori dal suo ufficio.

I gemelli proseguivano con il loro tentativo di arruffianarsi Isaac, ma il ragazzo continuava a credere che in realtà volessero ucciderlo in modo orrendo.

Nel frattempo, ogni volta che Scott vedeva Kira sorridergli, si distraeva e finiva di faccia contro un palo.

Le sedute con Derek non andavano molto bene, nonostante Talia dicesse che trovava Derek meno carico di rabbia: Stiles pensava che fosse perché finalmente il ragazzino poteva sfogare il proprio rancore indirizzandolo verso qualcuno, _lui_.

I loro appuntamenti erano carichi di discussioni dal ritmo serrato – botta e risposta, botta e risposta, botta e risposta – dense di sarcasmo e insinuazioni poco eleganti e ingiuste. Stiles sapeva che per un insegnante e consigliere come lui non era per niente appropriato comportarsi così e accettare le provocazioni di Derek, ma non poteva farci niente: quel ragazzino lo irritava troppo.

Il motivo per cui l’irritava, però, ero lo stesso che lo portava a scavare di più nella storia personale di Derek e a provare a vedere cosa nascondessero i suoi atteggiamenti di facciata, perché la rabbia di Derek gli ricordava la sua.

Erano entrambe due persone con poca fiducia verso gli altri, ed erano acidi e disillusi come avrebbe potuto esserlo solo un vecchio di novant’anni che nella vita ne ha viste tante, e ciò era solo triste.

Sul piano sovrannaturale Stiles non sopportava ciò che Derek era – un cacciatore e un Hale – su quello umano lo irritava vedere in lui la sua stessa rabbia e i suoi stessi difetti. Sul piano emozionale, invece, non poteva fare a meno di cercare qualcosa per aiutarlo.

Su un vecchio annuario scolastico vide come Derek fosse stato uno dei migliori giocatori della squadra di basket – un’ala grande – e come dalle foto sembrasse che fino ai suoi quindici anni fosse stato un ragazzino un po’ bullo, uno di quelli tutto sorrisi impertinenti e faccia da schiaffi che però è solo parole e niente fatti. La morte di Paige, la sua ragazza, avvenuta per colpa di un Morso da parte di un alpha, gli aveva decisamente cambiato la vita.

"Voi alpha siete tutti uguali" gli aveva detto, "il vostro stato e potere vi esalta, vi credete padroni del mondo e liberi di prendere tutto ciò che volete senza chiedere prima il permesso". Non che Stiles non potesse capire quello che aveva sottinteso: quell’alpha non aveva certo chiesto a Paige il permesso prima di Morderla, l’aveva aggredita e basta. E lo stesso qualche tempo dopo aveva fatto Kate Argent con Scott e Lydia: in tutta onestà, finora Derek aveva visto solo _pessimi_ alpha.

Stiles si chiedeva come avrebbe mai fatto a convincere Derek a permettergli di dimostrargli che non tutti gli alpha erano uguali.

 

 

A New York Stiles si era perlopiù occupato di sgominare alcune bande-branchi di spacciatori sovrannaturali, possibilmente prima che la loro attività illecita venisse pizzicata dalla polizia umana creando grossi guai – e alle volte si era occupato anche di creature sovrannaturali uscite fuori di testa e diventate dei serial killer – e nel farlo aveva cooperato con gli altri alpha di Brooklyn e occasionalmente con altre creature sovrannaturali o dei druidi; di rado aveva lavorato con dei cacciatori, e anche in questi casi si era trattato di _freelance_ , o umani di un branco allenati come cacciatori per stare al passo con gli altri compagni, e di conseguenza lavorare adesso con gli Hale era quantomeno bizzarro, benché non fosse una novità preparare un attacco per proteggere in qualche modo il territorio o prevenire l’esposizione del mondo sovrannaturale.

Per l’imboscata nella riserva ai danni della congrega di streghe, Stiles si rifiutò di portare con sé Scott, perché secondo lui non era ancora pronto a uno scontro del genere – anche se il ragazzino seppe tutto da Isaac e lo pregò con scarso successo di farlo andare con loro – e si preparò all’attacco con Braeden, Isaac, Kira e Malia; quest’ultime erano delle trickster, erano capaci di creare delle illusioni con cui ingannare la congrega per farla cadere nell’imboscata, però erano tutte e due molto giovani, mentre le streghe erano più vecchie ed esperte – forse avrebbero capito con troppo anticipo di essere state prese in giro – e Stiles si era preparato al peggio.

Per fortuna la tempistica fu buona e le illusioni create dalle ragazze cedettero solo pochissimo prima del previsto, anche se la lotta in sé non si rivelò facile.

Sul campo di battaglia, Stiles si guardò intorno per controllare le condizioni del branco e come se la stavano cavando Talia e i suoi uomini, ma la lotta era violenta e cruenta e ogni tanto qualche strega riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza da recitare un incantesimo capace di provocare atroci fitte di dolore alla testa dei licantropi: non era facile fare delle considerazioni su come stesse andando il piano.

Derek e Cora avevano seguito la madre e stavano combattendo incoccando freccia su freccia sul loro arco e balestra; erano glaciali e concentrati come ogni cacciatore che si rispetti e la loro visione destabilizzò un po’ Stiles, abituato com’era a vederli a scuola con lo zaino sulle spalle e un’espressione un po’ più viva in volto – soprattutto nel caso di Cora.

Stiles diede loro un’ultima occhiata, scrollò la testa e con un ringhio acuto caricò verso la strega che a quanto sembrava era il braccio destro del capo; con una breve lotta durante la quale le unghie laccate di rosso della donna gli graffiarono il viso – la dannata stava provando a cavargli gli occhi – Stiles riuscì a stringerle il collo abbastanza da soffocarla appena ma non strangolarla, e poi la punse con uno degli aghi che gli aveva dato Braeden – erano impregnati di un sonnifero molto potente.

La congrega ormai stava avendo la peggio, Stiles vide Kira combattere con la sua katana, schiena a schiena con Malia che ringhiava furiosa e fiera contro i loro avversari, mentre Isaac stava tentando di placcare a terra un’altra strega. Stiles stava provando a cercare Talia fra la folla per controllare se avesse bisogno di aiuto, quando sentì una delle streghe urlare di prendere uno dei giovani, uno dei _figli_.

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi e prontamente si voltò a guardare di nuovo i figli di Talia, ma nel punto di prima trovò solo Derek, che stava lottando contro una donna dandole un colpo secco di arco nello stomaco; Cora non era più lì, ma pochi secondi dopo la sentì strepitare.

Si voltò alla propria sinistra e vide una strega che stringeva a sé Cora di spalle spingendola a indietreggiare con lei, e le stava premendo un pugnale d’argento sulla gola.

La congrega credeva che minacciando uno dei figli di Talia l’avrebbero avuta vinta.

«Talia!» ruggì Stiles, per attirare la sua attenzione per un rinforzo, prima di avanzare verso la strega e Cora, e come previsto la donna cominciò subito a recitare un incantesimo per bloccarlo – era sempre stato molto _fortunato_ in vita sua.

Sentì delle fitte atroci alla testa, come se il suo cervello si stesse macerando da sé – e molto probabilmente era vero – ma digrignando i denti continuò lo stesso a camminare verso la strega, e più lei lo fissava sorridendo minacciosa e trionfante, più lui ringhiava deciso e arrabbiato.

Stiles lo percepì subito quando iniziò a colargli del sangue dal naso e dalle orecchie, ma Cora era lì, a un solo passo da lui e lo stava guardando terrorizzata e con gli occhi spalancati, mentre la donna la teneva ferma con una mano ossuta le cui unghie _affondavano_ nel braccio della ragazzina – di certo per bloccarla con un altro incantesimo.

A Stiles non piaceva mai quando qualcuno usava i più giovani o i figli degli altri per ottenere ciò che voleva.

Si lasciò andare a un ruggito forte e potente, da alpha, che scosse tutta la riserva e per un attimo gli sembrò che tutti i presenti si fossero fermati e voltati a guardarlo; ciò colse di sorpresa la strega, Stiles ne approfittò al volo per spezzare l’incanto con la propria volontà di muoversi e si scagliò su di lei: strinse una mano attorno al braccio con cui lei teneva il pugnale e spinse forte Cora di lato per allontanarla da loro; afferrò la donna per il collo e in quel momento giunse Talia, che prontamente le sparò un sedativo sulla spalla.

«Cora!» gridò Talia, abbassando il fucile e correndo dalla figlia, che era a terra e si stava tastando il collo – la pelle era appena rigata di sangue.

Stiles si tamponò il naso e vide _quanto_ sangue stava perdendo – troppo – e si accorse in modo distratto che in effetti la battaglia era scemata – avevano vinto.

Braeden lo chiamò allarmata e da dietro gli mise le mani sulle spalle; lui si arrese e si lasciò andare appoggiandosi a lei di schiena, anche se subito dopo Kira corse da lui e le due ragazze lo aiutarono a stendersi a terra – Kira gli fece appoggiare la testa sul proprio grembo.

Braeden controllò subito le sue ferite e con delicatezza e fermezza lo spinse ad aprire la bocca per somministrargli qualcosa con un contagocce; Stiles sentì Isaac _guaire_ al suo fianco toccandogli un braccio, mentre Kira non smetteva di accarezzargli i capelli e Malia gli stringeva una mano.

«Va tutto bene» li tranquillizzò Braeden con un sorriso stanco, «ci metterà più del previsto per guarire, ma non è niente di grave».

Stiles non riusciva a parlare, si sentiva la lingua pesante e la bocca molle; vide Talia venire verso di loro, allarmata. «Come sta?» chiese la donna.

«Si riprenderà» le rispose Braeden, «ha solo bisogno di riposare per permettere al suo corpo di guarire con calma».

Talia strinse le labbra, aveva gli occhi lucidi, e gli rivolse un sorriso tremulo ma grato. «Grazie» gli mormorò.

Stiles le rispose roteando gli occhi e perdendo i sensi.

 

 

Quando si risvegliò si ritrovò in camera propria, sul suo letto a due piazze – i ragazzi spesso nel week end preferivano dormire tutti assieme da lui, sarebbe stato inutile scegliere di comprare un singolo.

Braeden era seduta con la schiena contro la testiera e lo stava facendo dormire con la testa poggiata contro il suo petto – se Stiles avesse avuto abbastanza forza in corpo, avrebbe fatto una battuta su quanto fossero grandi e morbide le sue tette – e suo padre gli stava togliendo dal braccio l’ago di una flebo finita; l’uomo gli rivolse uno sguardo commosso ma anche pieno di rassegnazione ironica, e Stiles lo ricambiò con un sorriso debole.

Kira era sdraiata al suo fianco, semiaddormentata, e Isaac la stringeva a sé da dietro dormendo a bocca aperta; Malia invece era raggomitolata ai piedi del letto a mo’ di cane da guardia, ma stringeva a sé un piede di Stiles come se fosse un peluche.

Suonarono alla porta e suo padre lasciò la stanza per andare ad aprire; Stiles sentì i due ospiti appena arrivati scambiare delle parole col padre, e poi li vide entrare nella camera: Scott e Lydia lo guardarono preoccupati.

Stiles provò a spezzare l’atmosfera densa e pesante. «Ehi, come butta?» biascicò con voce roca; sentì Braeden sghignazzare piano contro il suo orecchio, la pancia le tremò e fece sobbalzare un po’ la testa di Stiles.

«Isaac mi ha mandato un messaggio» esordì Scott, «mi ha scritto com’era finito lo scontro e delle tue condizioni, e poi Lydia…» ma la ragazza lo interruppe tirando su col naso e assumendo un’espressione fiera.

« _Sapevo_ che stava per succedere qualcosa di strano: sono una banshee, sai? Certe cose le _sento_! Ho domandato a Scott di dirmi cosa stesse accadendo e poi gli ho chiesto di portarmi qui».

Stiles sospirò, stanco ma intenerito: era diventato in qualche modo una sorta di confidente per Lydia, senza di lui lei avrebbe faticato a trovare qualcuno con cui parlare della sua natura di banshee con cui stava avendo a che fare.

«Mi dispiace non averti avvertita» le disse con voce flebile, «credevo che tu preferissi non essere coinvolta nelle faccende del branco».

«Beh» sbottò lei, secca, «coinvolta no, ma vorrei quantomeno sapere se rischiate di morire!»

«Sssssh!» s’intromise Malia, poi fissò Lydia e batté una mano sul materasso. «Nanna» l’invitò a stendersi con loro.

Lydia e Scott restarono un po’ basiti, ma Stiles e Braeden risero quieti e forse questo bastò a sciogliere un po’ i ragazzi: Scott, con espressione un po’ timida, andò ad accantucciarsi vicino a Isaac e Kira, mentre Lydia si stese piano vicino a Malia, che subito si aggrappò a lei come un polipo – Lydia replicò con un _squittio_ indignato.

Stiles sentì che in cucina suo padre stava preparando da mangiare per tutti loro – al risveglio sarebbero stati parecchio affamati – e Braeden cullò tutti con dolcezza mormorando una ninna nanna in una lingua antica; erano settimane che Stiles non si sentiva così _a casa_ : crollò a dormire serenamente.

 

 

In seguito a quell’ultimo evento ci furono un paio di lievi ma ben visibili cambiamenti.

Cora smise di fare scherzi al branco, anche se iniziò a consegnare i suoi saggi a Stiles riempiendoli di battute sui cani messe fra parentesi. Cominciò anche a parlare di più con Malia, e un paio di volte a mensa si sedette per qualche minuto con i ragazzi del branco.

Lydia invece iniziò a frequentare in maniera assidua Kira e Malia, sedendosi con loro a mensa e portandole con sé a fare shopping, tutto ciò con grande scorno di Aiden, che stava ancora provando insieme al gemello a conquistare il branco per arrivare a Stiles – e per ora non ci stavano riuscendo per niente bene – quando non sghignazzava di Jackson perché lui era un licantropo, e Jackson no, lui si scopava Lydia, e Jackson no.

L’ultima volta che Jackson aveva chiesto a Stiles il Morso, l’aveva fatto sorprendendolo mentre lui chiudeva a chiave la propria aula, e appoggiandosi al muro con una spalla gli aveva detto con sfacciataggine «Andiamo! Hai idea di quanto sia difficile elevarsi dagli altri senza avere una "mano"?»

Stiles, inespressivo, gli aveva replicato «Hai idea di quanto sia difficile fare da mediatore fra un branco afroamericano formato da licantropi e coyote mannari incazzati neri e uno ispanico composto invece da pantere e giaguari mannari facilmente suscettibili?»

Scott sembrava aver deciso di entrare a far parte del branco, e lui e Kira stavano continuando a girarsi intorno sorridendo ebeti – e come risultato un paio di volte Scott aveva preso in pieno una porta di faccia.

Derek, dal canto suo, non smetteva di essere simpatico quanto la sabbia nelle mutande, durante i loro appuntamenti a scuola, ma non si erano ancora uccisi a vicenda, né avevano provato a strangolarsi, quindi tutto sommato non stava andando peggio del previsto.

Il ragazzino manteneva nei confronti di Stiles un atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo ostentato con un contorno abbondante di insulti sottintesi e battutine acide e ferrate; non sempre Stiles riusciva a contenersi, il più delle volte gli replicava usando i suoi stessi toni, lasciando però intendere che comunque Derek non riusciva a scalfirlo.

Era quasi una sorta di lotta ad armi pari, la loro, perché entrambi sapevano bene che l’altro aveva ferite ancora aperte, sapevano qual era la giusta quantità di sale da metterci sopra per stuzzicare, più che per far male.

Certi momenti Stiles si chiedeva quanto sarebbe stato disastroso il giorno in cui avrebbero invece deciso di ferirsi con consapevolezza.

«Ho sentito il coach Matthews parlare di te, l’altro giorno» accennò Stiles, durante un loro appuntamento, provando ad addentrarsi nell’argomento "squadra di basket", «a quanto pare è ancora convinto che tu sia un fenomeno e che sia stato un peccato che tu abbia deciso di smettere».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Ho scelto di dedicare più tempo agli allenamenti per l’ _attività_ di famiglia. Ho già imparato a usar bene due tipi di armi diverse nel tempo che in questi mesi di scuola avrei sprecato per il basket».

«Mi sembra un ottimo risultato» osservò Stiles, con un tono piatto che trasudava sarcasmo, «anche se c’è da sottolineare che i giorni del liceo non torneranno più: non ti dispiace lasciar perdere così qualcosa che fino a poco tempo fa ha arricchito la tua gioventù? Boyd gioca ancora a lacrosse» aggiunse sicuro. «Lui non ha abbandonato lo sport scolastico a favore del suo apprendistato».

«Io e Boyd siamo diversi».

«Su questo non c’è alcun dubbio» assentì Stiles piano, «mi chiedevo solo in che modo le sue priorità e motivazioni differiscano dalle tue».

«Siamo entrambi apprendisti, ma io sono un membro della famiglia» gli replicò Derek annoiato, «un giorno sarò un _soldato_ agli ordini di mia sorella Laura, la futura leader: non posso essere inferiore agli altri».

«E questa è per caso una pressione che senti su di te da parte della tua famiglia o è semplicemente un tuo pensiero?»

«È un pettegolezzo degli uomini al soldo di mia madre che ti sto spacciando per confonderti e intrattenermi».

Stiles inspirò ed espirò a fondo. «La tua scelta di mettere da parte il basket» decise di chiedergli diretto e inespressivo, «è stata consequenziale alla morte di Paige?»

Derek incrociò le braccia al petto. «Vedi che non ci voleva tanto ad arrivare dritti al punto?»

«È stata consequenziale?» insisté Stiles.

Lui lo guardò dritto negli occhi, non mostrando alcuna emozione. «Questa tua posizione da consigliere ti rende più divertente la possibilità di usare il tuo udito per controllare se qualcuno mente, vero? Giochi a fare lo psicologo ponendo domande dirette, e poi bari per ottenere ciò che vuoi. Tipico di un alpha».

«È stata consequenziale?» gli ripeté Stiles, fermo.

Derek si decise a rispondergli, e senza battere ciglio. «No».

"Sì" fu invece la risposta del suo cuore, ma sapevano entrambi che aveva appena mentito e Stiles, già esausto da quelle poche sentenze che si erano scambiati, decise di non spingersi oltre. Si tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò il naso.

Derek riprese all’improvviso a parlare. «A proposito della tua posizione, posso ricordarti che l’ultima persona che si è seduta su quella sedia è finita al manicomio?»

«La professoressa Morrell non è "finita" al manicomio» lo corresse stanco, « _lavora_ in un istituto psichiatrico».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Sottigliezze».

«Non preoccuparti, dubito che riuscirai a farmi impazzire».

«La strada è ancora lunga» obiettò il ragazzino.

«Non mi sembra però promettente» evidenziò Stiles.

«Credo che questo sia ancora da vedere» si prese l’ultima parola Derek.

Stiles strinse le labbra in un sorriso serrato e ostentato, artigliando una mano sul bracciolo della sedia; inspirò a fondo e provò a cercare qualcosa che potesse distrarli entrambi da un’escalation di minacce di morte poco sottintese. Infine, tirò su col naso e indicò con un cenno del mento la maglietta di Derek che s’intravedeva da sotto la felpa slacciata. «All Time Low?» chiese, riferendosi al nome della band che era stampato sulla t-shirt.

«Hai qualcosa da ridire?» gli ribatté Derek, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«No. Anche perché li conosco solo di nome: li ho soltanto sentiti nominare ogni tanto».

«Non sono male».

«Se li ascolti _tu_ , potrei avere le mie riserve» sospirò Stiles, accavallando le gambe con un vago atteggiamento di sfida.

Derek inarcò _entrambe_ le sopracciglia, mostrandosi oltremodo scettico. «E _tu_ che musica ascolti? Sentiamo».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte e provò a far mente locale sui nomi delle band che ascoltava più spesso. «Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Genesis, Pink Floyd…» elencò pensoso, «AC/DC… _Cosa stai facendo_?» gli domandò stupito, vedendolo digitare in fretta sul proprio cellulare.

«Prendo appunti» gli rispose convinto, «se non ascolto le loro canzoni come posso fare poi a prenderti per il culo citando le loro strofe più patetiche?»

Stiles lo fissò per nulla impressionato.

Derek agitò il cellulare invitandolo a proseguire pure con la lista. «Su, forza! Continua pure, cos’altro ascolti?»

«Tua nonna che canta sotto la doccia» proseguì Stiles, monocorde e inespressivo, «Deftones, Guns N’ Roses, Papa Roach e Aerosmith. Questi sono quelli che ascolto di più».

Derek assentì fingendosi ammirato. «Mia nonna è stata in testa alle classifiche di mezzo mondo» rimise il cellulare in tasca, « _cinquant’anni fa_ , però c’è stata».

«Che vuoi farci, adoro stare al passo coi tempi» esalò, scuotendo la testa a sguardo basso; si accorse di sottecchi che Derek gli stava fissando un punto della faccia, ma quando il ragazzino si accorse di essere stato colto in fallo spostò lo sguardo sulle mani di Stiles; le fissò per qualche attimo prima di parlare.

«Hai l’abitudine di fumare?» gli chiese atono.

Stiles si accigliò sorpreso. «Come mai questa domanda?» Prestò attenzione ai battiti del suo cuore.

«Ho notato che giochi spesso con la penna» rispose Derek, «come se non riuscissi a non tenere le dita occupate: mi è venuto in mente che potesse essere perché hai il vizio di occuparle spesso con una sigaretta».

Stiles inspirò a fondo – Derek aveva detto la verità – e scrollò la testa in cenno di diniego. «Hanno un odore troppo forte e che s’imprime facilmente sui vestiti: dà fastidio al mio olfatto da licantropo e mi dà noia che copra l’odore delle persone, perché le rende più difficili per me da capire». Ci rifletté sopra. «Mi sa che è per questo che non frequento fumatori incalliti». Ci pensò di nuovo sopra. «Non me l’hai chiesto per farmi quella citazione da _Colpa delle Stelle_ , vero? Quella là riguardo la sigaretta spenta messa in bocca che è una metafora: "ti metti la cosa che uccide fra i denti, ma non le dai il potere di farlo"».

Derek lo guardò _offeso_. «La mia ex è _morta_ : ti sembro il tipo da pensare che leggere questo libro sia per me l’ideale? Non sono un fan delle letture catartiche».

Stiles sospirò sollevato. «E grazie al cielo. Non ne posso più di sentire nominare questa storia dalle ragazze che chiedono un consulto».

«Non sono una ragazza» protestò Derek.

«Noto però che ne conosci la trama» gli disse con un piccolo ghigno.

Gli occhi di Derek si spostarono dalla bocca di Stiles alle sue mani, _di nuovo_ , osservandolo roteare una penna fra le dita. «Non c’entra nulla» borbottò.

Stiles sorrise scrollando la testa e poi… oh. _Oh_.

Respirò con la bocca evitando di mostrare che stesse inalando col naso: Derek sapeva che comunque lui avrebbe sentito le emozioni disperse nell’aria fra loro due, ma Stiles aveva imparato fin da piccolo che era buona educazione non evidenziare quello che provavano gli umani davanti a lui.

«Tu, invece, fumi?» domandò a Derek ostentando nonchalance.

«No» rispose secco e tranquillo, «non è qualcosa di compatibile con la buona forma fisica richiesta a un cacciatore».

Stiles annuì. «Lo supponevo».

Derek rivolse un’occhiata all’orologio da polso e prese lo zaino posato ai propri piedi. «Devo andare».

«Ok» esalò Stiles. «Ci vediamo domani a lezione».

Derek lo salutò con un cenno del capo e lasciò l’ufficio.

Stiles, quando lo sentì abbastanza lontano, corse ad aprire tutte le finestre della stanza prima che i ragazzi del branco lo raggiungessero per tornare a casa insieme: di solito Isaac lo prendeva in giro quando l’aria del suo ufficio era impregnata dall’odore di un adolescente eccitato, diceva che a quanto sembrava molti degli studenti della Beacon Hills High School erano accomunati dal sogno proibito di avere una storia con il professore e consigliere Stilinski, ma questa volta Stiles non si sentiva per niente in vena di battute.

Crollò a sedere dietro la scrivania e si massaggiò la fronte.

Non era poi così raro trovare una persona oggettivamente attraente anche se la si detestava, e alcuni trovavano intrigante ed eccitante il continuo battibeccare con una persona: non poteva dire che fosse così bizzarro che Derek si fosse fissato sulla sua bocca e sulle sue mani; era una cosa che gli era già successo in passato a New York con altri ragazzini da aiutare.

Il problema era che Stiles non aveva alcun bisogno di sapere se uno dei suoi studenti avesse delle fantasie erotiche su di lui. Peccato che ormai ne fosse quasi certo.

 

 

Stiles discusse con Talia della possibilità di far diventare Jackson un apprendista degli Hale.

«L’allenamento da cacciatore gli darà più forza e trasformerà in meglio il suo corpo» argomentò Stiles, «in questo modo potrà avere ciò che vuole ma senza il Morso. Certo, non avrà una forza e una velocità sovraumana, ma almeno in parte sarà accontentato».

«Non credo però che voglia stare sotto la guida di qualcuno» osservò Talia.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Non che da Morso un licantropo abbia in caso scelte migliori: qualsiasi alpha può costringere un suo beta all’obbedienza, perfino in maniera umiliante. E un po’ di disciplina gli farà bene».

Talia ponderò la questione per un paio di giorni, poi contattò Jackson, che le disse che le avrebbe fatto sapere, e in effetti Stiles nei giorni successivi lo vide pensieroso.

Se Jackson fosse diventato un apprendista, in qualche modo sarebbe entrato ufficialmente a far parte di un mondo di cui ora come ora era escluso, e Stiles pensava che in fondo il cruccio di Jackson fosse anche quello, che gli altri lo stessero mettendo da parte – anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.

Danny stava continuando a divertirsi a fingere di non conoscere i segreti dei suoi amici e del suo ragazzo, e in tutta onestà ciò stava divertendo molto anche Stiles; per sicurezza però Stiles gli aveva dato il suo numero di telefono, nel caso fosse colto da un’emergenza di tipo sovrannaturale. Tuttavia Danny un paio di volte l’aveva chiamato di notte per altri motivi, più che per avere un aiuto sovrannaturale: era successo che dei ragazzi della scuola con cui Stiles aveva delle sedute si fossero ubriacati fino a vomitare, o peggio ancora impasticcati; Danny, considerando che Stiles li stava aiutando e che loro avevano toccato il fondo ma non potevano tornare a casa così, lo aveva chiamato per ricevere un aiuto per riportarli a casa e far da mediatore con i genitori – nel frattempo in pensiero e/o incavolati neri.

A Stiles non era dispiaciuto offrire il suo aiuto in quelle occasioni, e in fondo era bello che Danny si fidasse così tanto di lui, visto che era il primo licantropo alpha con cui interagiva con consapevolezza.

Boyd era un tipo quieto, ma determinato e metodico ed era quello che si appassionava di più quando Stiles assegnava dei saggi, e non era neanche raro che Boyd a fine lezione si soffermasse nell’aula per porgli qualche domanda; non avevano mai discusso in modo aperto del fatto che lui fosse un alpha e il ragazzo un cacciatore, si comportavano sempre in maniera normale come un professore e uno studente, e ciò quasi confortava Stiles.

Quel giorno Boyd dopo la lezione s’intrattenne con lui alla cattedra per discutere a proposito di sue curiosità personali su dei miti del Sud America; Stiles gli appuntò su un post it dei titoli di libri che potevano interessargli e gli scrisse anche la pronuncia esatta di alcune parole in portoghese che potevano essergli utili.

Non seppe se sorprendersi o meno quando sentì di colpo un’ondata dell’odore di Derek, _eccitato_. Stiles, di sottecchi, si accorse che il ragazzo era appoggiato con la spalla allo stipite della porta, teneva le mani nelle tasche della felpa e lo zaino in spalla, e sembrava stesse aspettando Boyd.

Stiles ormai aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui aveva sentito quanto Derek fosse attratto da lui, ed era certo che Derek _sapesse che lui sapesse_ , ma entrambi continuavano a comportarsi come se nulla fosse, forse più che altro per educazione e rispetto: sentire quanto una persona fosse fisicamente attratta da qualcuno non era un invito a fare sesso.

E in più Stiles era un professore e Derek un suo studente, lui era un alpha e gli Hale dei cacciatori che gli stavano abbastanza sul cazzo. Certe differenze erano insormontabili.

Quando Boyd si congedò e passò accanto a Derek, il ragazzino gli disse che lo avrebbe raggiunto fra poco; l’aula era vuota, ormai, Derek raggiunse Stiles alla cattedra e con uno sguardo distratto considerò i libri sparsi davanti a lui.

«Quante lingue conosci?» gli domandò Derek, atono.

«Sono fluente in inglese, polacco, spagnolo, portoghese e francese e mastico un po’ il russo e il tedesco. E conosco le basi di tre lingue morte» elencò con scioltezza. «Kira mi sta insegnando a parlare e scrivere in giapponese».

Derek fece un fischio di apprezzamento. «E io che pensavo che la tua seconda lingua fossero i ruggiti e gli ululati».

Stiles lo fissò inespressivo. «La tua seconda lingua invece qual è? Quella dell’imposizione delle sopracciglia?»

Derek mosse le sopracciglia di proposito in un’espressione _giudicante_.

Lui sospirò e scrollò la testa. «Non farmi aggiungere altri punti alla mia lista di motivi per cui ho perso fiducia nell’umanità: non siamo neanche a metà giornata e ne ho già appuntati tre. Due sono Jackson».

Derek accennò un piccolo ghigno e tornò al discorso di prima. «E usi queste tue abilità linguistiche anche per bestemmiare senza farti comprendere?»

Stiles annuì. «Ci puoi scommettere! Bestemmio in spagnolo o portoghese se la situazione è difficile ma grottesca o tragicomica, in francese se devo mantenere dello stile e della nonchalance nonostante tutto stia andando a puttane, e in tedesco se le cose stanno andando proprio di merda e niente e nessuno può fermarmi dal sottolinearlo a modo mio».

Lui lo fissò scettico. «Sei serio?»

«Serissimo».

Si scambiarono una breve serie di sorrisi sbuffati e occhiate di sottecchi densi di una complicità che pizzicò il cuore di Stiles e gli procurò un nodo in gola: quelli erano attimi che sapevano un po’ dell’impaccio tipico delle prime attrazioni provate durante l’adolescenza, erano velati di una malinconia un po’ struggente ma piacevole, tenera e dolce, ed era strano trovarsi in quella situazione con un _Hale_. _Suo studente_.  
Se Derek non fosse stato un cacciatore e un ragazzino, il sesso violento che avrebbero fatto a suon di battute sarcastiche e strette e _spinte_ troppo forti sarebbe stato _fantastico_.

Derek tirò su col naso e occupò le mani e lo sguardo affaccendandosi con lo spallaccio dello zaino. «Grazie per aver salvato Cora». Stiles lo fissò aggrottando la fronte, un po’ preso in contropiede, lui scrollò le spalle. «Mamma ha insistito col dire che sarebbe stato carino da parte mia ringraziarti».

Stiles sospirò a sistemò un gruppetto di saggi allineando bene i fogli. «Non fidarsi di qualcuno non vuol dire lasciarlo morire».

Derek assentì a sguardo basso. «Ci vediamo domani nel tuo ufficio?»

«Sì». Si salutarono con dei cenni del capo e Stiles mantenne gli occhi fissi sulle proprie cose per non dargli alcun segno di essere tentato di volerlo seguire con lo sguardo.

Derek da parte sua non stava dando alcun segno esplicito di essere intenzionato a fare una mossa nei suoi confronti, e ciò in fondo era un bene: se avesse continuato così, Stiles avrebbe fatto ugualmente e magari di conseguenza presto la cosa sarebbe svanita nel nulla. O almeno così si augurava.


	3. Capitolo 3

Era venerdì sera e Stiles si stava finalmente godendo una lettura che non fosse un saggio da correggere; se ne stava seduto sul divano con Malia accucciata a terra ai suoi piedi, la ragazza aveva accanto a sé una pila di manga e sembrava anche lei assorta nella lettura.

Isaac avrebbe passato la notte a casa di Scott – molto probabilmente attaccato a dei videogame – e Kira era a cena fuori con i suoi genitori, che erano venuti a trovarla. Il padre di Stiles era di turno all’ospedale, e nella casa c’era una quiete confortevole contornata dal profumo della cena che aleggiava ancora per quasi tutto il pianterreno.

Fu per questo motivò che Stiles grugnì scocciato quando il suo cellulare squillò; inarcò un sopracciglio e si mise all’erta quando però vide che a chiamarlo era Danny.

«Mahealani?» Sentì di sottofondo parecchie voci, tintinnii di bottiglie di vetro e soprattutto _tanta pessima musica da rave_ : meraviglioso, Danny l’aveva cercato per riportare a casa qualcuno che aveva deciso di darsi all’intossicazione alcolica.

«Ho bisogno di aiuto» esordì il ragazzo, spiccio ma serio quanto dispiaciuto. «O meglio, c’è qualcuno che ha bisogno di aiuto».

«Chi si è ubriacato, stavolta?» gli domandò paziente ma ironico, mettendosi in piedi e chiedendo scusa con lo sguardo a Malia, che lo stava fissando un po’ imbronciata perché la loro serata tranquilla era stata appena interrotta.

«A esser sinceri è stato Boyd a dirmi di chiamarla: Derek è ubriaco fradicio. Può venire a prenderlo?»

Stiles restò con la mano a mezz’aria nell’atto di prendere la giacca dall’attaccapanni all’ingresso. Era attonito. Trasse un respiro profondo e rispose esalando. «Dimmi l’indirizzo. Fatevi trovare fuori».

Salito sulla Patriot guidò il più veloce possibile provando a capire perché mai Derek si fosse ridotto così: Talia non aveva mai accennato a bravate simile da parte sua, né tantomeno quello sembrava un atteggiamento tipico di Derek, considerando quanto dicesse di stare attento alla salute e alla forma fisica – non fumava nemmeno. Se Boyd aveva cercato di proposito Danny, poi, la situazione era abbastanza sospetta.

Giunto al casolare dove si stava tenendo il rave, Stiles scese dall’auto e aguzzò il suo udito e olfatto da licantropo per individuare subito Danny, Boyd e Derek fra la piccola folla di ragazzi diramata in mezzo alle macchine parcheggiate lì di fronte. Quando li raggiunse vide Danny impegnato a tenere la fronte di Derek, che stava vomitando l’anima ai piedi di un albero – che molto probabilmente il giorno dopo sarebbe appassito.

Boyd gli andò incontro con sul volto un’espressione mortificata. «Mi dispiace averla disturbata a quest’ora, Stilinski, ma…»

Derek alzò la testa, vide Stiles e arrabbiato biascicò «Hai chiamato _lui_?! Vaffanculo, Boyd!» Seguì un altro improvviso conato di vomito.

Boyd roteò gli occhi e riprese a parlare, anche se lo fece a voce bassissima, di certo di proposito per approfittare del super udito di Stiles e non farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete. «So che da quando parla con lei Derek è più stabile, e… credo che abbia bisogno di aiuto».

Di sottofondo si sentì Derek borbottare «Pensavo fossi il mio migliore amico…»

«E non mi sto riferendo al fatto che si è ubriacato di brutto» proseguì Boyd, «cioè, _anche_ , ma non è da lui conciarsi così. In passato c’è stato un solo periodo in cui insisteva sempre per andare a delle feste a sballarsi, proprio come ha fatto stasera, ed è stato dopo la morte di Paige».

Stiles storse la bocca.

«Già» annuì Boyd. «Quindi… non so, lo riaccompagni a casa, parli con lui, e per favore, non dica niente a sua madre: potrebbe trattarsi solo di un episodio singolo e già i rapporti con la sua famiglia sono un po’ tesi da quando lui ha deciso di andare a vivere per conto proprio».

Stiles gli diede una pacca sulla spalla per rassicurarlo, sospirò stanco. «Vedrò quello che posso fare». Si avvicinò all’albero; Danny stava passando dei fazzolettini di carta a Derek, e salutò Stiles con un cenno del capo accompagnato da un’espressione dispiaciuta.

«Ehi, Derek» esordì Stiles, «il tuo stomaco si sente pronto per salire in macchina?»

Lui in risposta lo fissò torvo. «Ho voglia di vomitare sulla tappezzeria della tua jeep».

«Hai voglia o ne senti l’urgenza?» indagò Stiles.

« _Voglia_ » specificò Derek.

«Bene, allora direi che possiamo andare!»

Stiles spinse un recalcitrante Derek a salire sulla Patriot mentre Boyd gli diceva l’indirizzo del loft, consigliandogli anche che scorciatoia prendere; dopodiché partirono e Derek per tutto il tragitto restò stravaccato sul sedile, taciturno e con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé – sembrava stare minacciando di morte la strada davanti a loro.

Giunti alla meta, quando Stiles accennò a scendere per accompagnare Derek fino all’interno, il ragazzino mugugnò seccato « _Ovvio_ , per assicurarsi che non cada di faccia». Stiles finse di non averlo ascoltato.

Alla porta, Derek sbottando faticò con le chiavi e la toppa, fino a quando Stiles non prese in mano la situazione aprendo al posto suo.

Non appena entrati, Derek non gli rivolse la parola, né gli disse di mettersi comodo, piuttosto andò dritto al piano superiore, probabilmente al bagno – Stiles sentì lo scrosciare di un rubinetto aperto, il fruscio di uno spazzolino da denti e poi il gorgoglio di un paio di gargarismi.

Si guardò intorno: il loft era arredato in maniera spartana e impersonale, era pulito e in ordine, ma _freddo_ ; Stiles ebbe l’impressione che neanche Cora o Boyd avessero mai messo piede lì.

Poco dopo, Derek scese la scala a chiocciola in ferro battuto, aveva i capelli un po’ umidi e appiccicati sulla fronte – doveva essersi sciacquato la faccia più volte con forza – e si era cambiato – indossava una maglietta scura a maniche corte che aveva visto giorni migliori e dei pantaloni di una tuta in condizioni simili.

«Stai meglio?» gli chiese Stiles.

Lui tirò su col naso, andò nell’angolo che fungeva da cucina e prese una bottiglietta d’acqua dal frigo; bevve a canna. «Non morirò. Va sempre meglio dopo che vomito» rispose brusco. «Puoi anche tornartene a casa o andare a riferire tutto a mia madre. Fa’ un po’ come ti pare» concluse scrollando le spalle.

Stiles sospirò stanco, schioccò la lingua e si appoggiò di schiena a una delle colonne del loft. «Non ho intenzione di fare la spia. Boyd mi ha detto che non ti riducevi così da tempo, e io so che per certo non è tua abitudine eccedere con l’alcool o darti alla pazza gioia recandoti ai dei rave. Di norma non sei neanche un animale sociale o "l’anima della festa"» aggiunse con un velo d’ironia per sdrammatizzare. «Che succede?»

Derek ghignò sarcastico e crudele. «Suppongo che Boyd ti abbia detto anche che l’ultima volta che è successo questo è stato dopo Paige, eh? Vuoi psicoanalizzarmi? Vuoi sapere cos’è stato a ricondurmi a comportarmi così? Vuoi sapere se per caso è successo qualcosa di simile a quello che è successo allora? Eh?» terminò strafottente.

Stiles non si lasciò scalfire, non mostrò alcuna espressione. «Se sei così bravo a porti delle domande, perché non ti dai anche da solo le risposte?»  
  
Derek posò con forza la bottiglietta d’acqua sul banco della cucina e gli rispose allargando le braccia, duro e teatrale. «Un _alpha_. Ancora un alpha nella mia vita, ecco cosa mi è successo. E io _odio_ gli alpha». Si avvicinò a Stiles fino a essere faccia a faccia con lui e poi continuò a parlare, sprizzando disprezzo e acido con ogni singola parola.

«Lo so che tu non sei diverso dagli altri alpha, Stiles, _lo so_ : anche tu un giorno ti prenderai tutto quello che vuoi senza chiedere prima il permesso e senza preoccuparti di cosa ti lasci alle spalle» lo guardò con aria di sfida. «Ti sei già preso Scott, non so più quand’è stata l’ultima volta che è venuto ad allenarsi con me, Cora e Boyd, e presto gli farai dimenticare cos’è una famiglia umana insegnandogli quanto sono belli i valori del _branco_ » marcò la parola con finta e sarcastica solennità. «Fra poco ti prenderai anche Lydia: lei voleva essere umana e tu invece le stai dimostrando quant’è bello far parte del circo del sovrannaturale! La stai facendo diventare un mostro».

Stiles serrò i denti, inspirò a fondo e aprì bocca per replicare, ma Derek lo fermò stendendo un dito davanti alla sua faccia con fare sentenzioso.

«No!» gli disse Derek, furioso. «Tu non hai il diritto di parlare! Tu non hai il diritto di dirmi qualcosa quando sappiamo entrambi che la tua prossima mossa sarà provare a togliermi le mie convinzioni spacciandomi le tue verità, e io non me ne faccio un cazzo delle tue verità, chiaro?» gesticolò, secco e veloce. «Tu non hai idea di cosa vuol dire essere da soli, al buio al centro di una foresta con fra le braccia la tua ragazza che sta agonizzando per un Morso andato male! Tu non hai idea di come ci si possa sentire impotenti in una situazione simile, lontani dai primi soccorsi e soli in mezzo al nulla a un passo dalla morte! Non esisteva _niente_ che potesse salvarla e _nessuno_ che potesse darle almeno un po’ di sollievo: mi ha _supplicato_ di ucciderla, e io l’ho fatto, perché l’amavo ed eravamo soli, quindi non venirmi a raccontare storielle su quanto ogni alpha sia diverso dall’altro, perché non me ne faccio un cazzo!» ripeté con rabbia e col fiatone.

Stiles lo guardò _gelido_. «Hai finito?» Non aspettò però una sua risposta prima di proseguire. «Bene, perché ora è il mio momento, quello in cui ti spaccio una mia verità e ti racconto una storiella, quindi apri bene le orecchie» e continuò a parlare incolore.

«C’era una volta una ragazzina che aveva più o meno la tua età e che come te apparteneva a una famiglia di cacciatori. Era bella, forte e volitiva e credeva fermamente nei valori della sua famiglia, o perlomeno ci credette fino a quando una notte un giovane alpha impazzito durante la luna piena la Morse mentre lottavano: lei l’uccise e quindi non solo fu destinata a diventare un licantropo, ma anche un alpha. La sua famiglia lo seppe e le impose di rispettare le loro tradizioni e di suicidarsi prima del sorgere della prossima luna, per non diventare una delle creature che loro più odiavano al mondo». Trasse un respiro profondo, per creare una parvenza di suspance sarcastica e teatrale, e poi continuò il racconto.

«Lei non lo fece, piuttosto preferì scappare, anche se consapevole che la sua famiglia l’avrebbe cercata fino in capo al mondo per eliminare tale vergogna e terminare il compito al posto suo. Così lei per un paio di anni viaggiò in lungo e in largo, sempre in fuga, sempre con pochissimi mezzi a disposizione, fino a quando in una piccola città sperduta della California incontrò un uomo che accettò la sua natura sovrannaturale e decise di mettere finalmente radici». Vide che Derek stava serrando la mascella evitando di guardarlo negli occhi, ma lui proseguì imperterrito.

«La novella coppia fu felice per una discreta quantità di tempo, _ebbero perfino un figlio_ , e tutto sommato erano in buoni rapporti con la famiglia di cacciatori che viveva nella loro stessa città – stavano ognuno per i fatti propri, non erano amiconi, ma non si infastidivano neanche. Purtroppo, però, il fratello della matriarca della famiglia di cacciatori era ansioso di farsi un nome presso la comunità di cacciatori e di avere più appoggio e potere, così decise di vendere il nome della donna alpha al migliore offerente, cioè alla sua famiglia che da anni la cercava per ucciderla» disse ostentando indifferenza. «Il padre e il nonno della donna vennero a trovarla e inseguirono lei e il suo bimbo di sette anni per ammazzarli neanche fossero cani. La matriarca che avrebbe dovuto proteggere il territorio da cacciatori pazzi arrivò troppo tardi: il bambino si salvò soltanto perché si finse morto, stando di faccia per ore nel sangue della propria madre».

Stiles inchiodò Derek con lo sguardo e gli parlò duro e rabbioso. «È di mia madre che sto parlando, Derek, e tua madre ha perdonato Peter, _non l’ha nemmeno punito_ , e lui qualche hanno dopo ha sterminato gli Argent uccidendo anche dei _bambini umani innocenti_. Quindi, direi che tu non hai il diritto di parlarmi di "famiglia" e deridere il concetto di "branco" quando io invece ho imparato a sette anni che la famiglia può fare veramente schifo, perché ho visto mio nonno uccidere sua figlia atteggiandosi come se fosse un macellaio, urlandole insulti irriferibili e dicendole che stava lasciando _di proposito_ me a guardare tutto. E Peter sapeva quello che faceva quando ha informato mio nonno su dove fosse mia madre, quindi scusami tanto se non ho fede nell’umanità e ho grossi pregiudizi nei confronti di voi cacciatori». Stese un dito contro la faccia di Derek, come aveva fatto Derek stesso prima con lui, e continuò la sua invettiva.

«Tu non hai il diritto di parlare di ironia della sorte con me e dirmi quanto la vita fa schifo perché hai di nuovo davanti a te un alpha: io ho accolto una Hale, _la figlia di Peter_ , nel mio branco senza saperlo, ho mandato giù il rospo e continuato lo stesso ad amarla. Detesto gli Hale e i cacciatori, mi hanno rovinato la vita, ma sono sceso a patti con questo e ho accettato la sorte e il mio affetto per una Hale. Tu non hai alcun diritto di dirmi quanto sia tragica la tua vita» proseguì fermo, sibilando fra i denti, «non me ne faccio un cazzo di quanto mi odi, non me ne faccio un cazzo dei tuoi problemi e dei tuoi traumi: io e te non siamo _neanche lontanamente pari_. Datti una mossa e cresci, Derek, e nel frattempo: ‘fanculo!»

Terminato lo sfogo, respirò a fondo e vide Derek ferito, umiliato e _addolorato_ : ne provò piacere e vergogna. Indietreggiò a passi veloci e uscì dal loft serrando i denti in modo talmente stretto da fargli male – era però già una gran cosa che durante quella filippica non avesse messo in mostra né un accenno di zanne né gli occhi rossi.

Forse non aveva esposto il suo lato da lupo perché aveva parlato solo di rabbia dolorosamente _umana_.

Una volta giunto alla jeep, salì e chiuse lo sportello con eccessiva forza, imprecò e batté più volte le mani contro il volante: che diavolo aveva fatto?

Stiles aveva sempre temuto il giorno in cui lui e Derek si sarebbero feriti a vicenda con consapevolezza, e ora quel giorno era arrivato. Si era lasciato provocare, aveva sputato la sua rabbia repressa e il suo odio addosso a Derek dimenticando che fosse – _porca miseria_ – solo un ragazzino. Non che Derek si fosse comportato meglio, anzi, anche lui l’aveva aggredito e ferito di proposito, ma era appunto un adolescente e pure ancora mezzo ubriaco… Quello era stato lo scontro fra due sadici rabbiosi dal dente avvelenato e nessuno dei due ne era uscito indenne.

Non era stato neanche per niente professionale da parte di Stiles comportarsi così.

Fino a quel momento c’era stato un equilibrio precario fra di loro, ma da adesso in poi le cose sarebbero di certo cambiate: avevano rovinato tutto, avevano abbattuto tutti i muri protettivi che c’erano intorno a loro rivelando quante emozioni represse ci fossero dietro.

Ciò non era stato esattamente un sollievo.

Forse si erano scoperti troppo.

Forse era stato troppo dilaniante.

Non andava bene e basta.

Stiles rimise in moto mesto e tornò a casa.

 

 

Ciò che ne era seguito era stata una catena di silenzi _pesanti_ alternati a dei silenzi _imbarazzanti_.

Derek non si era più presentato alle sedute con Stiles, e lui si era ritrovato a giocherellare a far cliccare ripetutamente la penna a molla pur di contrastare la quiete soffocante di quelle ore di buca.

Derek di solito non interveniva mai durante le lezioni di Stiles, ma quantomeno spesso lo guardava dritto in faccia per tutto il tempo – quasi con aria di sfida – ma in quei giorni invece tenne gli occhi fissi sul banco con la scusa di prendere appunti, lasciando che fosse Boyd a portare alla cattedra i suoi saggi da consegnare.

Tra l’altro era stato praticamente impossibile nascondere al branco e a Cora, Boyd e Danny che i rapporti fra lui e Derek si erano fatti di colpo tesi, e tutti si stavano mostrando a tratti preoccupati, a tratti dispiaciuti e a tratti _giudicanti_. Questo peggiorava soltanto le cose considerando quanto già Stiles si sentisse in colpa.

Una volta Stiles sorprese Derek a fissare malinconico la vetrina della scuola con i trofei di basket vinti con la propria squadra, ed era rimasto nascosto a guardarlo fino a quando il ragazzo aveva storto il naso e la bocca andando via. Stiles si era chiesto se per caso la sua sbronza e la sua improvvisa nostalgia per il basket fossero collegati.

Stiles non restò sorpreso quando ricevette una telefonata da parte di Talia, proprio mentre nel suo ufficio fissava la sedia vuota che a quell’ora avrebbe dovuto occupare Derek.

«Sì, Talia?» aprì la linea sospirando.

«Mi hanno riferito che da una settimana mio figlio non si presenta ai vostri appuntamenti» esordì lei, monocorde e senza neanche prima salutarlo. «Che succede?»

Stiles si massaggiò la fronte. «Ti avevo detto che era una pessima idea… Abbiamo avuto una… _forte incomprensione_ ».

«Spero che tu sappia rimettere insieme i cocci».

«Non hai mai pensato che sarebbe meglio che Derek vedesse un _vero_ psicologo?» le ribatté senza alcuna ironia. «Dico sul serio, Talia, so che come amate sottolineare sempre tu e Melissa io ho esperienza, ma con la storia che Derek ha alle spalle…» insinuò. «Sono un alpha, la cosa che più detesta al mondo: questa situazione è solo controproducente». Sentì Talia trarre un respiro profondo.

«L’ho visto molto più rilassato, negli ultimi tempi» obiettò lei.

«Ovvio» sbottò Stiles, «perché finalmente ha potuto indirizzare tutta la sua rabbia verso qualcuno, _me_!»

«Non credo che sia per questo» gli disse paziente. «Tu in qualche modo parli la sua "lingua", se capisci cosa intendo». Stiles sbuffò un mormorio di assenso: sapeva da che esperienze provenivano lui e Derek e quali erano i difetti e le amarezze che di conseguenza li caratterizzavano. Era lampante quanto fossero simili e quanto potessero capirsi a vicenda.

«Derek non si è mai confrontato con qualcuno come te» aggiunse Talia, «e per il bene suo e della sua futura attività di cacciatore è bene che provi ad avere rapporti civili con un alpha. Confido in te».

«Ma veramente…» provò a ribatterle.

« _Confido in te_ » insisté lei, secca. «Ci vediamo più tardi per discutere del piccolo branco di beta selvaggi senza alpha che ha deciso di stazionare nel vecchio parco di autodemolizioni. Buona giornata, Stiles» e chiuse la chiamata lasciandolo a boccheggiare al cellulare.

La verità era che a Stiles mancavano i continui battibecchi con Derek e quella perenne sfida che c’era fra loro due a capire in anticipo l’uno le mosse dell’altro: era irritante, ma era anche una caratteristica del loro rapporto così talmente marcata, intensa e _viva_ da sembrare lasciare un vuoto nelle giornate in cui non si parlavano. E poi Stiles continuava a rivedersi troppo nei difetti e nella testardaggine di Derek, non riusciva a lasciarlo andare, anche se sapeva che ricucire i pezzi della loro complicata relazione non sarebbe stato facile.

 

 

Isaac, Scott, Kira e Malia avevano chiesto a Stiles se avrebbero potuto fare del parkour sovrannaturale nel parco demolizioni, dopo che avessero finito col branco di invasori, perché saltare e arrampicarsi di notte su torri di macchine da rottamare secondo loro sarebbe stato eccitante, li avrebbe fatti sentire come dentro uno dei film horror di serie B che ogni tanto guardavano insieme.

Stiles aveva risposto loro guardandoli impassibile per dei lunghi secondi.

Quell’intera faccenda era un cliché, compreso il momento in cui nel bel mezzo della notte i gemelli si presentarono non invitati ruggendo dall’alto di un cumulo di mezzi di trasporto, direttamente dal tettuccio di un pickup, per poi tuffarsi nella mischia per aiutarli. Aveva fatto molto _Il re leone_ e Stiles aveva sentito Isaac canticchiare le prime note de _Il cerchio della vita_ mentre dava pugni a un beta.

Beh, almeno i gemelli avevano deciso di rendersi utili, entrate in scena teatrali a parte.

Stiles aveva concordato con Talia che solo il branco più Braeden si sarebbe occupato del problema, perché preferiva affrontare la cosa da licantropo a licantropo, e lei gli aveva dato ragione, quindi restò sorpreso quando nel bel mezzo della lotta alle sue orecchie arrivò il sibilo di un paio di frecce scoccate.

Si liberò di un tizio lanciandolo contro una vecchia Cadillac _rosa_ e cercò il punto da cui arrivavano le frecce: in piedi sopra il tetto di uno scuolabus malandato c’era Derek armato di arco. E come nei migliori dei cliché teneva il cappuccio della felpa nera alzato sulla testa.

Stiles avrebbe voluto urlargli "MA SEI SERIO?!", ma quando dal basso incrociò il suo sguardo pieno di determinazione e malinconia desisté.

Derek si ritirò solo quando anche l’ultimo invasore fu messo a tappeto, e per tutto il tempo non lasciò la sua postazione. Col suo arco non mancò un colpo.

Andò via senza interagire con loro, scomparve così com’era apparso. Braeden staccò una delle frecce dal _fondoschiena_ di un beta – perché Derek ci teneva a essere sarcastico in qualsiasi circostanza – e la porse a Stiles inarcando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa quanto rassegnata. Stiles la prese e se la rigirò fra le dita, fissandola: quell’aiuto era stata una palese mossa di Derek per chiedergli scusa.

Indeciso su come reagire, si occupò dei beta incoscienti insieme ai ragazzi e poi lasciò pure che il branco facesse il tanto desiderato parkour alla luce lunare in un posto inquietante, come in un pessimo film dell’orrore.

Salì sulla Patriot e per un bel po’ vagò senza meta, perso fra i propri pensieri.

 

 

Il giorno dopo non era uno di quelli della settimana in cui di solito aveva un appuntamento in ufficio con Derek, così Stiles cercò almeno di approcciarsi a lui cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio durante la lezione del mattino, ma si ritrovò davanti lo stesso muro di difesa con cui si era scontrato ieri.

Francamente Stiles non sapeva più cosa pensare, e al termine delle ore scolastiche si avviò al parcheggio deluso da come fosse andata la giornata.

Isaac aveva deciso che magari era il caso di permettere ai gemelli di fargli provare com’era guidare una delle loro preziose moto; Kira aveva accettato un passaggio da Scott, mentre Malia aveva scelto di andare a casa di Lydia per un corso accelerato su come intrecciarsi i capelli in una decina di modi diversi e fashion.

Stiles salì sulla jeep da solo, si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e restò fermo impassibile con le mani sul volante, quando sentì dei passi ben conosciuti dirigersi in fretta verso di lui.

Derek, deciso, aprì lo sportello e si sedette sul sedile passeggero. Stiles non lo guardò, e neanche Derek guardò lui; il ragazzino aveva la mascella serrata e in pochi secondi impregnò l’aria dell’abitacolo con il suo senso di frustrazione verso se stesso.

Alla fine, Derek trasse un respiro profondo e parlò. «Mi dispiace» esordì secco, fissando il cruscotto come se l’avesse personalmente offeso.

Stiles gli annuì piano osservando con finta espressione distratta le ultime auto degli studenti lasciare il parcheggio. «È tutto a posto. Dispiace anche a me. Ho sbagliato anch’io».

Derek assentì a propria volta e poi seguì un lungo attimo di silenzio, in cui continuarono a non guardarsi in faccia; poi il ragazzino tirò su col naso e gli chiese atono «Mi dai un passaggio?»

Stiles, sorpreso, si voltò verso di lui inarcando un sopracciglio.

Derek scrollò la testa. «Ho dato le chiavi della Camaro a Boyd, ha riportato lui Cora a casa».

«Avrei anche potuto non perdonarti e lasciare le tue chiappe qui nel parcheggio, sai?»

Lui gli replicò rivolgendogli un’espressione annoiata. «Metti in moto, prima che mi venga voglia di infilarti una freccia in gola».

Stiles sospirò stanco scrollando la testa e l’accontentò. Se non altro erano tornati ai loro battibecchi.

«A parte ciò» esalò Stiles, serio, quando furono sulla strada, «volevo anche ringraziarti per averci aiutato ieri sera». Lui non lo guardò, gli rispose scrollando le spalle come a dire "Non è stato niente di che".

Stiles scrollò di nuovo la testa, esasperato. «Sai, prima o poi tutti nella vita desiderano di voler tornare indietro nel tempo per prendere a pugni se stessi da ragazzini. Per esempio, io l’ho desiderato».

Derek lo fissò scettico inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Sì» aggiunse Stiles, «del tipo che avrei voluto tornare indietro nel tempo per prendere a pugni il me stesso adolescente che ascoltava musica di merda e credeva che fosse la migliore del mondo e si offendeva se qualcuno criticava i suoi idoli».

«Ascoltavi Britney Spears?» ribatté Derek, serio e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non esattamente» gesticolò Stiles, «anche se non mi fido della gente che dice di non aver mai ballato come un posseduto su almeno un suo pezzo. Ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che anche tu un giorno desidererai tornare indietro per prendere a pugni il ragazzino che sei ora, soprattutto se rifletterai quanto negli anni della tua gioventù non hai affinato le tue tecniche di comunicazione: le parole sono importanti, Derek, più dell’imboscamento delle sopracciglia per continuare a essere più espressivi» concluse con un velo d’ironia.

Derek lo fissò senza battere ciglio, per nulla colpito.

«Ecco» sottolineò Stiles, «lo stai facendo di nuovo: non stai usando le parole, e la cosa bella è che, il giorno in cui vorrai prendere a pugni il te stesso ragazzino, io potrò dire che te l’avevo detto e che ero lì quando eri ragazzino».

«Non sono un ragazzino. Sono maggiorenne» precisò Derek.

«Sei sette anni più giovane di me» sottolineò Stiles con un sospiro, «ora come ora _per me_ sei un ragazzino».

L’abitacolo si riempì della frustrazione di Derek, e Stiles ancora una volta ignorò in maniera educata le sue pulsioni. Era meglio così.

Tacquero entrambi e pochi minuti dopo raggiunsero il palazzo dove viveva Derek.

«Ci vediamo domani a scuola» lo salutò Stiles; lui lo ricambiò solo con un cenno della testa mentre scendeva dalla jeep.

Stiles aspettò che lui entrasse nell’edificio e poi ripartì; aveva però l’impressione che fra di loro non tutto si fosse sistemato.

 

 

Jackson alla fine aveva accettato di diventare un apprendista degli Hale. Cora aveva detto a Malia – che l’aveva detto a Stiles – che Jackson non faceva altro che lamentarsi durante gli allenamenti, annunciando sempre fra una clamorosa caduta col sedere a terra e l’altra che un giorno avrebbe messo su una famiglia di cacciatori tutta sua, avrebbe fatto tutto a modo suo e gli Hale sarebbero diventati il passato. Talia non gli prestava mai attenzione. Derek ogni tanto lo minacciava inespressivo di tacere o altrimenti gli avrebbe ficcato una freccia in gola.

I gemelli continuavano a provare ad arruffianarsi il branco con piccole attenzioni – Stiles temeva che, di quel passo, prima o poi per ingraziarsi Isaac gli avrebbero perfino spacciato dell’erba da fumare efficace anche sui licantropi – e di conseguenza continuavano le liti con Jackson, che si svolgevano sempre più o meno nel seguente modo:

«Ho una Porche».

«Ho una moto di classe».

«Io sono un cacciatore».

«No, sei un _apprendista_. Io sono un licantropo».

«Un _omega_ che ha perso lo stato di alpha. Patetico».

«Io però mi scopo Lydia».

«Io comunque ce l’ho più grande».

Stiles _odiava_ i ragazzi della scuola superiore.

Nel frattempo, il branco aveva stretto amicizia con Erica Reyes, una ragazza che soffriva di epilessia, e Stiles aveva la netta sensazione di sapere quello che presto i ragazzi gli avrebbero chiesto.

Esausto dai propri stessi pensieri e dalla marea di preoccupazioni, Stiles quel tardo pomeriggio si mise in una comoda tenuta ginnica e andò a correre per la riserva.

A New York, quando voleva stare fuori casa a sfogarsi, non poteva correre fra gli alberi e così negli anni aveva trasformato l’impulso a correre a piedi in lunghe passeggiate in macchina vagando senza meta; era strano convertire quell’abitudine in qualcosa di più naturale e affine a un licantropo, per quanto paradossale.

Corse cercando di spazzare via le proprie ansie fino a quando non sentì nell’aria il sibilo di una freccia e poi il lieve _tund_ di una punta metallica che affondava in un bersaglio duro e legnoso.

Aguzzò l’udito e l’olfatto e seguì la scia dell’odore ormai familiare di Derek e il ritmo stabile della sua frequenza cardiaca. Il ragazzino, avvertendo il suo arrivo, incoccò una freccia e all’ultimo secondo invece di mirare all’obiettivo – un foglio con i classici cerchi concentrici colorati per prendere la mira, attaccato al tronco di un albero – si voltò secco e di scatto verso di lui, scoccando la freccia.

Stiles strinse la freccia nel pugno al volo, prima che potesse conficcarsi nella sua faccia, e ghignò sarcastico. «Vedo che il tuo modo di salutarmi qui nella riserva non è cambiato affatto».

Derek non gli rivolse la parola, scrollò le spalle e tornò ad allenarsi; incoccò una nuova freccia.

Stiles per dispetto gli strattonò il cappuccio della felpa pizzicandolo con un paio di dita, per distrarlo e farlo sbagliare. «Lo sai che considerata la presenza di _lupi_ in città non dovresti indossare una felpa _rossa_?» Lo prese in giro sottolineando di che colore fosse vestito. «Mi stai servendo su un piatto d’argento un sacco di pessime battute a tema Cappuccetto Rosso».

Derek non si lasciò distrarre, centrò il bersaglio e gli parlò atono senza guardarlo in faccia. «Non che io non sappia già che sei un pervertito».

«Non sono io a esserlo, credo che semmai lo fossero i fratelli Grimm» precisò, continuando a osservare Derek allenare la propria mira freccia dopo freccia. «Conosci delle interpretazioni alternative della fiaba di Cappuccetto Rosso?»

«Quella a proposito del fatto che la nonna fosse in realtà una strega?» chiese Derek, proseguendo a scoccare frecce. «In molte storie le streghe protagoniste vivono lontane dai villaggi, oltre i boschi o al centro di una foresta, in posti isolati, come succedeva davvero un tempo: se la storia nasconde un fondo di verità» aggiunse, posando l’arco e andando a staccare le frecce dal tronco e a sostituire il foglio bucato del bersaglio con una copia nuova, «la nonnina potrebbe essere stata in realtà una vera strega, o magari una cacciatrice incompresa, considerando che forse andava in giro a dire che esistevano i mostri – i folli del villaggio venivano sempre emarginati all’epoca».

«Potrebbe darsi» concesse Stiles, assentendo, «ma io conosco un’altra interpretazione ancora».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico e interrogativo, come a chiedergli dove volesse andare a parare, e finito di attaccare il bersaglio tornò alla sua postazione, accanto a Stiles.

«Sai chi altri una volta, ai tempi di Cappuccetto Rosso, viveva pure lontano dal villaggio?» domandò a Derek.

«No» esalò, mostrandosi quasi seccato dalla teatralità di Stiles; incoccò una freccia.

Stiles si abbassò per parlargli all’orecchio. «Le puttane».

La freccia di Derek mancò il centro.

Stiles ghignò soddisfatto; Derek non si voltò a guardarlo, ma lui continuò a parlare infilando le mani in tasca.

«Si dice che la nonna di Cappuccetto Rosso fosse in realtà la più grande e vecchia prostituta del villaggio, quella che si era "occupata" della verginità di tutti gli uomini del circondato, e che il lupo quindi rappresenti la tentazione per una ragazza che sta per diventare donna e scoprire il sesso. O magari il lupo in realtà era un cliente della nonna che voleva molestarla».

Derek gli replicò monocorde. «Preferisco la mia versione».

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Non avevo dubbi in proposito. C’era la parola "cacciatrice" lì».

«Se sono così prevedibile» sospirò Derek, «che ne dici di batterti con me? Vediamo se riesci a prevedere ogni mia mossa» lo sfidò serio.

Stiles incrociò le braccia sul petto e ponderò l’invito. «Che tipo di sfida?»

«Tu con i tuoi artigli» rispose Derek, posando l’arco e sfilandosi il guanto nero da arciere; cercò qualcosa nel borsone di pelle nera che aveva ai propri piedi. «Io con _questi_ » aggiunse, roteando fra le dita un paio di pugnali ad anelli.

Stiles assentì. «Ci sto». Schioccò la lingua. «Mettiamo in gioco qualcosa?»

«Che cosa?»

«Quello che vuoi».

Derek scrollò le spalle con aria indifferente. «Se perdo risponderò a una tua domanda senza cercare deviazioni».

«E se vinci?»

«Potrò usare il tuo sedere come bersaglio al mio prossimo allenamento».

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. «Mi sembra una buona motivazione per non perdere». Si mise in posizione. «Sei pronto?»

Derek invece di rispondergli l’attaccò direttamente.

Il ragazzino giocava sporco ma con precisione e violenza, tant’è che Stiles subì un paio di calci allo stomaco, anche se non abbastanza forti da stenderlo; provò a non mostrare a Derek alcuna reazione ai colpi, e quando si accorse che ciò faceva infuriare Derek e lo rendeva più avventato, cercò di restare il più impassibile possibile, fino a quando non riuscì ad afferrare le braccia di Derek e storcergliele dietro la schiena, costringendolo a lasciar cadere i pugnali a terra.

Stiles ghignò soddisfatto e, tenendo una presa ancora più salda intorno ai polsi di Derek, lo spinse di più verso di sé – la schiena di Derek contro il suo petto – e gli parlò all’orecchio.

«Quindi… direi che sei prevedibile».

Derek roteò gli occhi, strattonò le braccia per provare a liberarsi, ma non ci riuscì. «Chiedimi quello che vuoi» esalò, rassegnato quanto sarcastico.

Stiles continuò a ghignare e a tenerlo fermo. «Ricordati solo che se mentirai, io lo capirò». Ci rifletté su per qualche attimo e poi serio e pacato gli pose la propria domanda mormorando. «Qual è la vera ragione per cui ti sei ubriacato l’altra sera?»

Stiles sentì il cuore di Derek battere ancora più forte – sembrò un tamburo udibile in tutta la riserva e che imponeva il silenzio a tutta la natura circostante – e gli fissò le labbra in attesa che lui formulasse la risposta.

« _Tu_ » disse infine Derek; voltò di più la testa di lato verso Stiles, per provare a guardarlo meglio in faccia. «Mi sono ubriacato perché non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa l’idea di farmi scopare da te. Stavo impazzendo».

Seguì una manciata di secondi in cui Stiles non batté ciglio e lasciò che quella rivelazione prendesse bene piede in lui, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi scorrevano le immagini principali dei giorni che avevano preceduto quella notte e la scena della lite post sbronza.

Derek era lì, fermo e bloccato fra le sue braccia, _irradiava_ desiderio bruciante ed era sbagliato, proibito, insano e intossicante.

Stiles voleva baciarlo nel più sporco dei modi, fino a togliergli il fiato.

«Cazzo» esalò Stiles fra i denti, allentando la presa sui polsi di Derek e indietreggiando spiazzato dalle emozioni che sentiva – le sue e quelle di Derek. Cercò di allontanarsi dal ragazzino, o quantomeno di mettere più spazio possibile fra loro due, ma quando Derek si voltò e lo vide provare a scappare, lo guardò con furia, gli diede un _pugno nello stomaco_ che costrinse Stiles a piegarsi in due dal dolore e subito dopo, approfittando di questa debolezza, Derek l’afferrò per il colletto della maglia e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo sulla bocca. Arrabbiato, scoordinato, irruento ed _eccitato_.

L’attimo in cui Derek separò appena le labbra dalla sue, Stiles imprecò fra i denti, afferrò con forza il viso di Derek fra le mani e lo _baciò per bene_. Lo sentì _gemere_ contro la sua bocca.

Stiles lo baciò a lungo, con impeto, lasciando scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli e premendogli piano le unghie sulla nuca, mentre Derek con frenesia e un po’ di impaccio provava a ricambiarlo e a intrufolare le mani sotto la sua maglia.

Stiles non riuscì davvero a capire come, ma a un certo punto a via di spintonarsi alla cieca per strusciarsi l’uno addosso all’altro, la schiena di Derek finì contro il tronco di un albero, e considerò ciò una piccola fortuna: premette di più il corpo contro quello di Derek e gli assalì il collo con la bocca, permettendo a Derek nel frattempo di toccarlo pure sotto la maglia alternando lunghe carezze ai fianchi a graffi alla schiena.

«Tu…» mormorò Derek con voce roca e bassa e gli occhi socchiusi, «tu non hai idea…»

«Di cosa?». Gli baciò e mordicchiò il mento.

«La tua bocca… le tue _dita_ …» Derek si sforzò di tornare in sé e lo guardò negli occhi con una sottile aria di sfida. «Hai idea di quante volte mi sono masturbato pensando alle tue _fottute_ dita?»

Stiles emise un gemito quasi di dolore all’immagine mentale che Derek gli aveva appena regalato e spinse il bacino contro il suo. «Ti odio».

Derek ricambiò la spinta. «Ti odio anch’io. Da morire. Ti voglio toccare dappertutto. Mi fai dannare». Spinse di nuovo il bacino e Stiles poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla.

«Nessuno dovrà mai sapere di questo» gli mormorò Stiles contro il collo, mentre Derek continua a strusciarsi frenetico addosso a lui. «Dico sul serio. Potrebbe rovinarci».

«Tu mi hai _già_ rovinato, perché non mi tocchi» sbottò Derek afferrandolo per le spalle nel tentativo di fare leva per muoversi di più contro di lui.

Stiles lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca, più lascivo di prima, poi con una gamba lo spinse ad allargare le sue, poggiò le mani sul tronco – ai lati della testa di Derek – e lo invitò in maniera implicita a strusciarsi pure contro il suo ginocchio.

Osservò da vicino Derek muoversi disperato mordendosi un labbro, con gli occhi socchiusi e il fiato corto, continuando a cantilenare «Toccami. Ti odio. Toccami. _Ti odio_ ».

Stiles baciò con tenerezza la tempia, la linea della mandibola e il mento di Derek, giusto per gustare il contrasto fra quei gesti e la lussuria cieca di quello che stavano facendo, e finalmente si decise a sbottonare i jeans di Derek per accontentarlo masturbandolo.

Derek iniziò a gemere più forte, gli graffiò _a sangue_ la schiena e le braccia e poco dopo infilò la mano oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni di Stiles per ricambiarlo. Dopodiché entrambi pronunciarono più volte l’uno il nome dell’altro come se fosse un’imprecazione.

Stiles non restò stupito del fatto che Derek venne prima di lui, era prevedibile, più che altro restò piacevolmente spiazzato da come Derek continuò a masturbarlo baciandogli il collo e strusciando la fronte contro la sua spalla, fino a quando non venne anche lui.

Stiles non seppe quantificare con esattezza quanto tempo dopo restarono in assoluto silenzio in piedi contro quel tronco e baciarsi ancora sulla bocca e sul collo, in maniera languida e velata di sensualità, ma fu di certo per almeno una decina di lunghissimi minuti, durante i quali provò la netta sensazione che quell’intimità fra lui e Derek ora che aveva messo radici in loro non sarebbe mai più andata via.

C’era ormai poca luce intorno a loro; Stiles scoccò un altro bacio sulla bocca di Derek e gli parlò mormorando. «È meglio che adesso tu ti pulisca e torni a casa, si è fatto tardi».

«Sì» concordò annuendo, ricambiandolo con un altro bacio che divenne subito più lungo e profondo del previsto.

Si separarono a fatica per risistemarsi e darsi un contegno; Derek fu il primo a riassestarsi: mise la faretra e il borsone in spalla, prese il proprio arco e con la mano libera afferrò Stiles per il colletto della maglia per avvicinarlo a sé e baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca; Stiles approfondì di più il bacio posandogli una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo a inclinare di più la testa. Quando separarono le bocche, si fissarono a lungo negli occhi con una sottile ma pungente aria di sfida e provocazione, e infine Derek girò sui tacchi e andò via.

Stiles lo guardò allontanarsi e, quando la schiena del ragazzino non fu più visibile, crollò accovacciato a terra mettendosi le mani sulla testa.

«Cazzo» mormorò, incredulo e ancora stravolto da ciò che era appena successo, e anche un po’ arrabbiato con se stesso, perché era caduto nella trappola di Derek.

Derek sapeva quello che faceva.

Derek sapeva quello che voleva.

E sapeva anche come ottenerlo.

All’inizio magari Derek aveva reagito male alla propria attrazione, considerando che era andato a sbronzarsi, ma poi passo dopo passo aveva trascinato Stiles esattamente dove voleva, di certo perché sapeva bene che Stiles non gli avrebbe detto di no.

Stiles capiva come e perché si erano formati certi difetti di Derek, e li detestava per questo, perché erano anche i suoi e avevano una radice in comune: derivavano da situazioni simili e un odio generalizzato quasi uguale. Stiles si rispecchiava in Derek, vedeva in lui una vecchia versione di se stesso – quando era molto più arrabbiato verso il mondo – Derek in fondo l’aveva capito di essere diventato una sorta di punto debole per Stiles.

Tutto quello che Derek desiderava era usare Stiles per farsi male: voleva toccare il fondo annegando in un’attrazione sbagliata con la persona che all’apparenza incarnava tutto ciò che più odiava al mondo.

E Stiles… Stiles, non riusciva a negargli questo, perché se c’era una possibilità di mostrare a Derek che poteva non odiare se stesso e smetterla di essere arrabbiato con il mondo, era quella di mantenersi su quella strada e poi cambiare direzione all’ultimo momento, sorprendendolo.

Derek sapeva quello che voleva, ma non era detto che Stiles gliel’avrebbe dato esattamente nel modo in cui lui immaginava.

 

 

Non era stato facile eliminare le prove di quello che aveva fatto con Derek – i ragazzi l’avrebbero capito alla prima annusata – tant’è che una volta giunto a casa, considerando anche il poco tempo che aveva a disposizione prima che il branco rincasasse, aveva scelto di buttare direttamente i vestiti nella spazzatura, piuttosto che lavarli – li aveva messi in un sacchetto e poi era corso a metterli nel cassonetto più lontano dalla loro abitazione.

Quella mattina Stiles a scuola si era comportato in maniera normale con Derek, non c’erano state neanche strane occhiate fra di loro, ma Stiles poteva avvertire perfino sottopelle che il ragazzino avesse in mente qualcosa.

Dopo la lezione, uno dei suoi appuntamenti con uno studente in veste di consigliere saltò e Malia venne nel suo ufficio a tenergli compagnia. Lui leggeva dei saggi che gli avevano consegnato i suoi studenti, lei invece era concentrata su un manga.

«Sai» esordì Malia all’improvviso, «in queste storie» indicò il volumetto, e Stiles dall’illustrazione sulla copertina intuì fosse uno shojo, «ci sono sempre coppiette che impiegano un saaaaaaacco di tempo per mettersi insieme o anche solo per baciarsi. Per esempio, qui» puntò di nuovo il dito verso il tankobon, «siamo arrivati al settantunesimo capitolo e questi imbecilli si sono appena _presi per mano_ , e non si sa ancora quando arriveranno a baciarsi: non ti ricordano Kira e Scott?»

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso. «Il punto è?»

«È noioso!» sbottò lei. «Mi bastano i miei manga ad annoiarmi! Dobbiamo aiutare quei due, spingerli insieme!»

Lui la guardò scettico. «E fare cosa, del tipo?»

Lei ci rifletté sopra, poi gli rispose speranzosa. «Chiuderli da soli in uno sgabuzzino?» propose.

«Malia, quello si faceva ai miei tempi».

«Non sei mica così vecchio!»

«Non saprei, e comunque tu e i tuoi fratelli mi state facendo venire un mucchio di capelli bianchi in anticipo».

Lei non si scompose. «I capelli bianchi non sono brutti. Rendono un uomo _distinto_ ».

Stiles le rivolse una smorfia. «Non avrei mai voluto sapere del tuo debole per gli uomini vecchi».

«Non sto dicendo questo, ma che…» Non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché vennero interrotti da qualcuno che bussò allo stipite della porta aperta. _Derek_ , e non era una sorpresa, visto che era il suo il prossimo appuntamento.

Malia mise il manga nella propria tracolla, salutò Stiles con un bacio sulla guancia e li lasciò rispettosamente da soli.

Derek restò in piedi sull’uscio, e quando nel corridoio non risuonarono più dei passi di altre persone, si voltò e chiuse la porta a chiave a doppia mandata. Con movimenti lenti, quasi pigri ma calcolati, lasciò cadere lo zaino a terra e senza guardare Stiles – non gli aveva neanche rivolto ancora la parola – andò alle finestre per chiudere quasi del tutto le veneziane – in modo che nessuno dall’esterno potesse vederli.

Stiles non si mosse, non gli chiese nemmeno cosa stesse facendo, perché tanto lo sapeva, e alla fine non lo meravigliò il fatto che Derek si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, gli tolse gli occhiali per posarli sulla scrivania e lo fissò negli occhi deciso e sicuro, emanando ancora più desiderio del pomeriggio prima.

Stiles fece scattare i propri artigli e gli posò la mano destra sul petto, premendo appena le dita contro il cuore. «Lo sai che posso ucciderti in qualsiasi momento» gli disse monocorde e inespressivo.

Derek, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, si mosse veloce estraendo un pugnale da uno degli anfibi che indossava e glielo puntò alla gola. «Lo sai che _anch’io_ posso ucciderti in qualsiasi momento» precisò sul suo stesso tono.  
  
Stiles scosse piano la testa. «Non credo. Sei ancora inesperto, ricordi? Perché vuoi _questo_?» gli domandò diretto. «Ti attrae il pericolo?» sottolineò, facendo un po’ più di pressione con gli artigli contro il suo cuore.

Lui gli replicò premendo di più il pugnale contro il suo collo. «Credo che _a entrambi_ piaccia il pericolo. Anzi, direi che più che altro ci _eccita_ ».

«Potresti cercarti qualcuno di più giovane di me con cui fare questi giochetti».

«No» gli ribatté Derek, secco. «Ho sempre avuto un debole per gli uomini e le donne più vecchi di me».

Stiles sospirò mostrandosi apertamente stanco. «Questo è così _profondamente sbagliato_ , Derek: sono un tuo insegnante e sono un alpha. Tu _odi_ gli alpha».

«Forse ti odio così tanto da volerti scopare».

«Non ha senso».

Derek arricciò appena il naso come a dirgli che gli fregava poco che per lui non avesse un senso, e continuando a tenere la lama contro il suo collo portò l’altra mano sul volto di Stiles; gli premette piano il pollice contro il labbro inferiore e gli parlò sussurrando. «Fammi vedere le zanne».

Stiles guardò i suoi occhi brillanti di aspettativa ed eccitazione, e lo accontentò aggiungendo anche le iridi rosse.

Derek lasciò cadere il pugnale a terra e con le dita tracciò più volte il contorno degli occhi di Stiles, per poi premere i polpastrelli contro le sue labbra e le sue gengive, osservando rapito i suoi tratti da licantropo alpha, quelli che avrebbe dovuto odiare più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

E che invece gli stavano facendo riempire la stanza con l’odore della sua eccitazione.

Stiles gli infilò una mano sotto la maglia e gli fece sentire i propri artigli contro la schiena. Derek emise un piccolo _gemito_ e Stiles con la lingua gli picchiettò appena un dito. In risposta, il ragazzino fissò ancora più incuriosito le sue zanne, gli prese il viso fra le mani e si abbassò a leccargli le labbra, per poi cercare la punta della sua lingua con la sua. Stiles lo lasciò fare per qualche attimo, poi ritrasse gli artigli e le zanne, fece tornare gli occhi del suo colore naturale e, posandogli una mano sulla nuca, lo spinse a baciarlo a lungo e a fondo sulla bocca.

Non era facile mantenere Derek fermo, perché continuava a voler spingere il bacino contro il suo e sembrava non essere intenzionato a separare la bocca da quella di Stiles – e quando lo faceva passava al suo collo – e non che Stiles si ritenesse più controllato di lui, visto come lo ricambiava in maniera sempre più focosa infilandogli le dita fra i capelli.

«Derek» lo chiamò piano e col fiatone, «Derek, aspetta!»

Lui per tutta riposta prese una mano di Stiles fra le proprie e se la posò sul cuore. Gli parlò fiero e con sguardo pieno di sfida. «Voglio scopare con te» sentenziò diretto e sicuro – i suoi battiti non rivelarono alcuna bugia. «Dici sempre che sono inesperto, ma lo sai in quale altro campo sono inesperto?» Si avvicinò al suo orecchio. «Sono un vergine. E sono tre anni che non mi tocca più nessuno» gli rivelò con un sorriso da bastardo nella voce. «Non ti va di _cogliermi e marchiarmi_?» aggiunse con tono oltremodo teatrale e un po’ sarcastico.

Stiles provò a tornare a ragione, ma era _dura_. E non solo quello. «Stai davvero dicendo che dovrei adempiere al cliché in cui il grande e cattivo alpha della città prende l’innocenza dal candido verginello di turno?»

Derek ghignò contro la sua tempia. «Non è patetico come lo stai dipingendo e lo sai. Voglio sentire la tua _forza_ contro di me» aggiunse abbassando di più la voce, «voglio sentire i suoi artigli e le tue zanne sulla mia pelle».

«Ti eccita il pericolo» evidenziò Stiles ancora una volta.

«Non sono l’unico in questa stanza a subire quest’effetto. Voglio essere scopato da te» ripeté ancora una volta. «Non ti piace l’idea di sporcarmi, marchiarmi ed essere il primo ad avermi?»

«Non eri tu quello che diceva che gli alpha prendono sempre ciò che vogliono senza chiedere? Perché la stai ponendo come se io fossi un mostro e l’idea fosse quella di lasciarti possedere sottomettendoti?» gli fece notare.

«Prima di tutto, sono io a chiedertelo. Io chiedo, tu prendi quel che offro. Secondo, siamo due tipi di bestie diverse e credo proprio che in fondo ci piaccia lottare per la dominazione».

«Mi odi. Tu vuoi fare sesso con qualcuno che odi. Non ti poni delle domande?»

«In passato me ne sono poste anche troppe, adesso ho solo voglia di divertirmi». Con un movimento fluido si alzò dal grembo di Stiles e si sistemò veloce; raccolse il pugnale per nasconderselo di nuovo addosso. «Vieni stasera al mio loft prima di cena» l’invitò sicuro.

«Non contarci» gli ribatté Stiles, serio.

Derek gli sorrise strafottente e rimise lo zaino in spalla. «Verrai».

«Mi odi» gli ripeté.

Lui posò la mano sulla maniglia e si voltò un’ultima volta a guardarlo compiaciuto e ghignante. «Già. Ti odio fottutamente».

 _Bugia_.

Aprì la porta e uscì.

Stiles si passò le mani sulla faccia emettendo un lungo lamento da animale agonizzante.

Probabilmente di quel passo sarebbe andata _malissimo_.

 

 

Parcheggiò la Patriot sotto il palazzo di Derek e per qualche minuto restò con la fronte contro le braccia incrociate sul volante.

Quella _cosa_ avrebbe potuto essere sul serio la loro rovina: se si fosse scoperto, a scuola sarebbe stato uno scandalo abbastanza grosso da segnare le carriere di entrambi, e Talia non avrebbe reagito bene alla notizia che un alpha era andato a letto con suo figlio, e l’alleanza fra il branco e gli Hale sarebbe stata irrimediabilmente compromessa.

Dall’altra parte c’era la voglia di Stiles di aiutare Derek a rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi, di fermarlo dall’impulso di farsi male e aiutarlo a prendersi cura di sé, perché per Stiles fare questo sarebbe stato un po’ come prendersi cura pure di se stesso.

Non era per nulla divertente il modo in cui si era affezionato a Derek.

Prese da uno dei vani della jeep una delle tre scatole di preservativi che aveva comprato: una per Kira, perché da un momento all’altro ne avrebbe avuto bisogno con Scott – e quantomeno così le avrebbe lasciato intendere che per lui andava bene che loro due stessero insieme – una per Isaac, perché ultimamente andava sempre più spesso a delle feste con i gemelli, e Stiles pensava fosse meglio prevenire che curare. Per Malia niente perché sospettava che più che altro lei li avrebbe sprecati aprendoli e stendendoli per esperimenti di resistenza seguendo qualche video su YouTube o dei post su Tumblr, curiosa com’era delle cose più imbarazzanti.

Il terzo pacchetto era sempre stato per lui, perché prima o poi, non appena il branco si fosse stabilizzato, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto uscire qualche sera con Braeden per andare in dei locali notturni a caccia di una storia di una notte. Era una cosa che ogni tanto avevano fatto quando erano a New York, ed entrambi si divertivano molto a segnalare e consigliare l’una all’altro quale uomo o donna fosse l’ideale per la scopata occasionale di quella sera.

Stiles non aveva mai immaginato che la prima volta che avrebbe aperto la sua scatola di preservativi sarebbe stata per _Derek_.

Sui sedili posteriori c’era un cambio di vestiti che aveva portato con sé, nel caso dopo non avesse avuto tempo di togliersi l’odore di Derek e di sesso da dosso. Si tolse gli occhiali e li mise in un astuccio per metterli da parte, sospirò passandosi più volte le mani sul volto e infine si decise a scendere dalla jeep.

Arrivò alla porta di Derek con passi lenti, e quando il ragazzino gli aprì, Stiles non restò sorpreso di ricevere in cambio un piccolo ghigno soddisfatto, né di vedere che indossava la felpa rossa del giorno prima ancora impregnata del loro odore – Derek _sapeva_ che effetto gli avrebbe fatto.

Derek chiuse la porta con un gesto forte e veloce che provocò un gran fracasso, afferrò Stiles per il colletto della maglia e lo baciò sulla bocca come se in realtà lo stesse mordendo. Stiles non perse tempo, l’afferrò per i fianchi e lo spinse indietro fino a farlo sbattere di schiena contro la ringhiera della scala a chiocciola che portava al piano di sopra, lo sollevò da terra e Derek gli allacciò all’istante le gambe intorno alla vita senza smettere di baciarlo.

Stiles gli strinse le mani sulle cosce e sul sedere, dedicandosi a baciargli e leccargli il collo; Derek inclinò la testa all’indietro con gli occhi socchiusi e un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra.

« _Mi vuoi_ » gemette piano Derek, infilando le dita fra i capelli di Stiles. «Mi vuoi. Lo sapevo che mi vuoi». In quelle parole risuonò anche l’ammissione di una piccola fragilità: Derek non era solo soddisfatto, era contento di aver trovato qualcuno che lo desiderava.

Qualcosa dentro Stiles si frantumò in mille pezzi.

Fece posare a Derek i piedi a terra e mormorò roco contro la sua bocca « _Letto_ ». Il ragazzino lo portò su per le scale strattonandolo per la manica.

Entrato in camera, Derek camminò all’indietro fissando Stiles, fino a scontrarsi piano con il materasso, poi si stese di schiena puntellandosi sui gomiti e allargando le gambe. Stiles si mosse piano, s’inginocchiò fra le sue gambe e gli posò una mano sulla guancia; in risposta lui gli premette le ginocchia sui fianchi e girò appena la testa per mordicchiargli il pollice.

Stiles gli parlò sussurrando. «Come fai a essere così sicuro di volere davvero questo?»

«Perché non mi importa se andrà male» gli rispose, diretto e senza un’ombra di incertezza.

«Non hai paura di _farti_ male?»

Derek sbottò una piccola risata bassa e amara. «Credo di essermi fatto abbastanza male da solo la notte in cui ho ucciso Paige: _niente_ potrà farmi più male di così».

«Però tu _vorresti_ poter trovare qualcosa che ti faccia più male» affermò atono, sfiorandogli uno zigomo con le dita.

Derek deglutì con forza. «Forse». Il suo cuore però rivelò che fosse una bugia; Stiles non glielo fece notare.

«Io ti faccio male?» gli domandò Stiles.

«Sì». _Verità_.

«Lo sai che l’ho capito che mi stai usando?»

«Sì». _Verità_.

«Vuoi farmi male?»

«Sì». _Verità_.

«Mi detesti?»

«Sì». _Bugia_.

Stiles si chinò di colpo a baciarlo sulla bocca, irruente e un po’ invasivo. Derek lo ricambiò subito con la stessa moneta.

Si baciarono a lungo prima che Derek si stancasse di non toccarlo e lo spingesse a suon di spintoni a sedersi per potersi mettere a cavalcioni su di lui. Allungò le mani per infilarle sotto la maglia di Stiles, ma lui gliele bloccò con le proprie e premette il naso e la bocca contro l’incavo del suo collo, per respirare il suo odore e come il colletto della felpa sapesse ancora di _loro_.

« _Odio_ quando non mi lasci arrivare a te» biascicò Derek, scocciato. «Hai questa assurda abitudine di infilarti dentro la mia testa e sapere in anticipo quello che potrei risponderti… e lo capisco sempre dove vorresti arrivare, e il più delle volte riesco a raggirarti, ma perché cazzo non posso mai essere io ad arrivare a te?!» sbottò provando a divincolarsi dalla sua presa con forza.

« _Ti voglio_ » gli mormorò Stiles contro il mento. «Non è questa la cosa più importante su di me che volevi sapere?»

«Non lo so» ammise con voce _spezzata_ , ed era sul serio confuso. «Mi vuoi davvero?»

«Sì, ti voglio» gli ripeté Stiles contro l’orecchio, e togliendogli piano la felpa. «Ti voglio» gli disse ancora, sfilandogli la maglia. Derek gli strinse con forza la t-shirt che ancora indossava e lo spogliò a propria volta.

Derek era impaziente e frenetico, traboccava desiderio, e toccava le braccia, la schiena e il petto di Stiles usando le mani quasi come zampe che lasciavano occasionalmente graffi, e ogni tanto si azzardava a dare dei morsi; Stiles teneva una mano sulla sua nuca, lo lasciava fare scoccandogli ogni tanto dei baci sulla tempia e sulla linea della mandibola, regalandogli mormorii di assenso quando gli piaceva quello che gli faceva. Quando si stancò, gli bloccò i polsi e con una mossa veloce lo spinse a stendersi con la schiena contro il letto.

Derek protestò pronunciando il suo nome insieme a un paio di imprecazioni, ma Stiles mantenne i suoi polsi bloccati stringendoglieli con una mano sola e procedette ad adorarlo come più desiderava: con baci lunghi, lenti e lascivi con cui lo percorse dal mento al centro del petto, usando la lingua per tormentargli piano i capezzoli, lasciandogli morsi leggeri sui fianchi e sfiorandogli con la punta del naso il torace in lungo e in largo, respirando a fondo il suo odore. Derek gemette più volte il suo nome e lui non si fermò neanche una volta.

«Ti voglio» gli disse Stiles di nuovo, mentre fissandolo negli occhi gli slacciava i jeans, afferrava l’elastico dell’intimo e glielo abbassava piano fino alle ginocchia. «Lo sai quanto ti voglio?» Strinse la mano intorno a lui iniziando a toccarlo di proposito troppo piano.

« _Stiles_ » gemette, spingendo i fianchi verso di lui.

«Shhhh» gli sussurrò piano, avvicinandosi al suo volto e premendogli un dito sulle labbra. «Non sai neanche questa volta dove voglio arrivare?»

«Forse?» rispose indeciso, quasi con un _singhiozzo_.

Stiles ghignò, gli diede un bacio veloce a schiocco sulle labbra e poi si abbassò rapido su di lui cogliendolo di sorpresa e _prendendolo in bocca_.

« _Stiles_!» gridò Derek, correndo a mettergli una mano fra i capelli; gli rispose con un mormorio di assenso che regalò a Derek un altro gemito forte.

Derek più che guidare con la mano i movimenti della sua testa gli tirava i capelli più o meno forte, o gli graffiava la cute e la nuca più o meno per errore, e Stiles godeva appieno dei sospiri e piccoli gridolini strozzati che gli procurava. Non sapeva se anche quella fosse la prima volta per Derek, ma voleva che quantomeno gli piacesse abbastanza da fargli perdere la testa – e molto probabilmente ci stava riuscendo.

Derek gli urlò di smetterla o sarebbe venuto subito e lui si limitò a sostituire la bocca con la propria mano dicendogli «Tanto sarà solo la prima volta, _per stasera_ ».

Derek venne tremando da capo a piedi, e ancora col fiato corto e ubriaco da post orgasmo si rialzò a tentoni per togliere i jeans a Stiles con mani troppo molli. «Voglio… voglio…» biascicò.

«Shhh» gli mormorò Stiles contro la guancia, aiutandolo a sfilarsi i jeans. «Piano» gli baciò il collo.

« _Lo sapevo_. Tu sai esattamente quello che voglio, quello di cui ho _bisogno_ » gli disse con tono quasi delirante. «Mi fa incazzare da morire che tu lo sappia meglio di me, _lo detesto_ , ma ne ho bisogno… _cazzo_ , Stiles, ho bisogno di… ho bisogno di…». Stiles gli prese la mano e la portò sul proprio inguine, invitando pure Derek a masturbarlo, se lo volesse. Derek non se lo fece neanche dire, lo fece e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca.

Stiles lasciò pure che Derek si riprendesse del tutto dall’orgasmo continuando a toccarlo, mentre lui gli accarezzava i fianchi e la schiena respirando e gemendo contro il suo collo. Quando lo vide un po’ più lucido e concentrato su come masturbarlo meglio, gli chiese «Come vorresti che ti prendessi?»

Derek trattenne il fiato per un attimo, Stiles gli baciò l’angolo della bocca e lo spronò a parlare. «Lo so che hai fantasticato su come dovesse succedere. Come vuoi che sia?»

Più che rispondergli, Derek lo baciò sulla bocca con irruenza ed entusiasmo, poi si scostò da lui gattonando fino al comodino; aprì un cassetto e prese un flacone di lubrificante.

«Ho i preservativi» l’informò Stiles, recuperandone uno dai jeans sul pavimento. Derek tornò da lui e per un intenso e lungo attimo si fissarono negli occhi: nei loro sguardi c’era desiderio, ma anche una sottile sfida, della curiosità su fino a dove potessero spingersi e dell’entusiasmo contagioso.

Stiles abbozzò un piccolo ghigno e picchiettò l’angolo del preservativo incartato contro il labbro inferiore di Derek. «Strappa» lo invitò; Derek gli sorrise complice, allargò la bocca e con i denti aprì l’incarto tirandone una strisciolina.

Stiles lo gratificò con un altro lungo bacio. «Dicevamo… come lo vuoi?»

Derek ancora una volta invece di rispondergli si mosse: si sistemò a carponi sul letto.

Stiles si lasciò scappare un’imprecazione fra i denti; Derek lo sentì e sbuffò un sorriso, _compiaciuto_.

«Quindi…» sospirò Stiles, dandogli una manata secca ma non forte sul fianco, « _questo_ è come lo vuoi. Nient’altro?» gli domandò, sporcandosi le dita di lubrificante. «Non hai mai immaginato qualcos’altro?» Sentì Derek deglutire a fatica e poi trattenere appena il fiato, quando gli premette una mano contro il sedere.

«Mi piacerebbe…» iniziò Derek.

«Sì?» incalzò Stiles, azzardandosi piano a infilare il primo dito per prepararlo.

«… che tu mi mordessi la nuca».

Stiles restò abbastanza sorpreso da non muoversi più; considerò l’idea e tornò ad affondare di più il dito dentro di lui. «Prima di venire?» gli domandò, mentre Derek gemeva.

«Sì» sospirò forte.  
Stiles tirò su col naso e ostentò indifferenza con il tono della voce. «Si può fare. Altro?» Aggiunse un secondo dito.

«Stiles!» gemette Derek, artigliando le lenzuola con le mani.

« _Dio_ » esalò, «credo che sia ora di prepararti per bene». E decise che avrebbe indagato un’altra volta sulle fantasie di Derek.

Continuò a preparare Derek con lentezza, accortezza e dedizione – nonostante le sue proteste di sbrigarsi – sfiorandogli la spina dorsale con il naso e dandogli di tanto in tanto dei lievi morsi sui fianchi o sui glutei. Derek lo mandò al diavolo più volte dicendogli di darsi una mossa e che lo odiava, e per ogni volta che gli disse quanto _cazzo lo odiava_ , Stiles gli baciò la nuca o la spalla.

Quando finalmente gli entrò dentro, ci fu un attimo in cui temette che Derek sarebbe crollato di faccia contro il materasso: gli accarezzò i fianchi e provò a portargli via più dolore possibile con i suoi poteri da licantropo; aspettò che Derek si rilassasse e si abituasse a sentirlo dentro, mormorandogli in modo quieto all’orecchio che andava tutto bene, che lo voleva ancora tanto, e tempestandogli la spalla di piccoli baci.

Derek intrecciò le dita alle sue per portarsi la sua mano al cuore e dirgli «Ti voglio» che riecheggiò nella stanza come "Ora. Muoviti. Adesso. Ne ho bisogno", senza alcuna bugia rivelata dai suoi battiti.

Stiles l’accontentò stringendogli le mani sui fianchi per tenerlo fermo.

Derek spingeva all’indietro verso di lui e gemeva incitamenti con una voce che non sembrava neanche la sua – _così disperata ma così piena di liberazione_ – e per quanto quella situazione e quella posizione fossero sporche e per niente sentimentali, Stiles sapeva che Derek lo stava segnando per sempre marchiandolo a vita con quello che gli stava mostrando – _e bruciava_.

Derek lo voleva _forte e violento_ , lui lo accontentava ma compensava tutto con baci languidi sulla spalla e sul collo, che in certi momenti facevano gemere Derek di più delle spinte dentro di lui. E quando Stiles sentì che fra non molto avrebbero ceduto entrambi all’orgasmo, fece scattare gli artigli e li premette piano contro i fianchi di Derek facendoglieli sentire – perché ormai _sapeva_ quanto gli piaceva quella mossa. Derek gli replicò con un gemito strozzato e portando subito la mano alla propria erezione, ma Stiles gliel’allontanò per essere lui a toccarlo.

Derek l’incitò a morderlo, lo _pregò_ di farlo _ora_ , e Stiles perse la ragione e a stento trattenne le zanne mentre gli affondava i denti sulla nuca. Derek venne immediatamente.

Quello per Stiles fu il colpo di grazia che gli serviva per raggiungere a propria volta l’orgasmo lasciandosi sfuggire uno strano gemito simile a un _guaito_.

Respirò un paio di volte a fondo, baciò la spalla di Derek e in silenzio uscì da lui e lo spinse piano a stendersi; gli schioccò un paio di baci languidi sulla linea della mandibola e l’angolo della bocca, e andò a cercare il bagno per liberarsi del preservativo e tornare a letto con qualcosa per aiutare Derek a pulirsi.

Quando rientrò in camera trovò Derek più lucido e steso a stella marina sul letto.

«Ehi» gli mormorò Stiles, passandogli un piccolo asciugamano umido; lui gli replicò posandogli una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo in basso verso di sé e baciarlo a lungo sulla bocca, e man mano che approfondì il bacio si aggrappò a Stiles circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

Stiles assecondò il bisogno di intimità di Derek stendendosi accanto a lui e intrecciando le gambe alle sue, mentre continuavano a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi lentamente.

«Tutto ok?» gli chiese Stiles infine, posandogli una mano sul viso. Lui gli rispose annuendo e tirando su col naso. Derek non sembrava solo soddisfatto, emanava _contentezza_ , cosa che non sarebbe successa se Stiles gli avesse lasciato fare tutto a modo suo, e ciò gli pizzicava il cuore.

«Ho fame» borbottò Derek dopo, nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del collo di Stiles; lui sbuffò un sorriso e gli grattò la nuca come se fosse un cucciolo.

«Ordiamo qualcosa da mangiare?» gli propose. Derek gli annuì di nuovo.

Stiles stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro, quando sentì sotto le dita i contorni del morso che gli aveva dato sulla nuca. «Ti fa male?»

«Un poco» rispose Derek, quasi _brontolando_.

«Lo sai che sarà meglio nasconderlo fino a quando non guarirà del tutto, vero?»

Derek emise un borbottio indistinto e si scostò da lui. «Sì, lo so. Però adesso ho fame». Stiles l’osservò recuperare il cellulare posato sul comodino e poi cercare un numero in rubrica. «Pizza o cinese?» gli chiese.

Stiles ci rifletté sopra; sogghignò. «Ripeti un po’?»

«Pizza o cinese?» Poi intuì che Stiles gliel’aveva domandato per capire dai suoi battiti su quale delle due opzioni puntasse di più, e roteò gli occhi.

« _Pizza_ » ghignò Stiles.

«Ti odio» mugugnò Derek, portando il cellulare all’orecchio. E come sempre il suo cuore rivelò che quelle due parole erano una bugia.


	4. Capitolo 4

Era stato disarmante il modo semplice e immediato con cui lui e Derek avevano sviluppato una routine, creando un’abitudine tutta loro dopo l’altra.

«In vita mia ho solo avuto compagni di bevuta, mai di scopate» aveva mormorato una volta Stiles contro il collo di Derek, mentre chiusi nel suo ufficio di consigliare si stuzzicavano a vicenda, con Derek seduto sulla scrivania che premeva le ginocchia contro i fianchi di Stiles, che era in piedi.

«Stessa cosa io» gli aveva replicato Derek, con un mezzo ghigno sulla bocca che Stiles gli cancellò subito con un bacio lungo e intenso.

A scuola trascorrevano le loro sedute baciandosi, al loft di Derek facevano _il resto_ e sempre più spesso dopo l’orgasmo, mentre Stiles guidava Derek fuori dal languore post sesso con baci e carezze, il ragazzino si lasciava andare e gli parlava un po’ più di sé, di quello che pensava e di ciò che voleva.

Stiles pensò che forse tutta quella complicità che avevano non avrebbe dovuto meravigliarlo più di tanto: era quella che avevano costruito durante i mesi precedenti trascorsi a battibeccare e a prendersi in giro a vicenda con sarcasmo; l’uno sapeva sempre quale tasto toccare dell’altro per avere la reazione voluta.

Derek era stanco della vita e gli dava fastidio ammettere di aver ancora voglia di sperare, trovava bruciante incontrare persone che contraddicessero la sua idea di quanto l’umanità facesse schifo, e Stiles comprendeva benissimo quello che provava, perché da ragazzino l’aveva provato anche lui e ogni tanto lo provava ancora.

«C’è una cosa che l’essere umano realizza sempre troppo tardi» gli disse Stiles una sera contro la sua spalla – Derek era sdraiato prono sul letto, nudo e con le mani sotto il cuscino, Stiles era steso quasi per metà su di lui con il petto contro la sua schiena, e lo cullava attraverso il post coito alternando baci sulla nuca e sulla spalla a vaghi mormorii di assenso immotivati. «Sai quale?»

Derek gli replicò con voce attutita dal cuscino. «La fine della carta igienica?»

Stiles sbuffò una risata quieta e bassa e gli morse appena la spalla. «No! Tu vuoi lasciare Beacon Hills dopo la fine della scuola, no? Hai mandato una richiesta di ammissione anche a delle università fuori dalla California». Derek annuì. «E questa è una cosa che capisco benissimo, perché se avessi perso mamma quando fossi stato un po’ più grandicello, avrei fatto la tua stessa scelta, e difatti fino a qualche mese fa ero certo che non sarei mai più tornato a Beacon Hills».

«Sono andato lontano da qui» continuò Stiles, «sono stato a New York per anni e Beacon Hills non mi è mancata per niente, e sai cosa? Pensavo che in fondo nella mia vita andasse tutto bene, e infatti era così: avevo creato una nuova famiglia, avevo un lavoro che mi piaceva, stavo bene, mi ero realizzato…» elencò sicuro. «Ma quando sono tornato qui, mi sono accorto che non aveva alcuna importanza quanto fossi andato lontano e per quanti anni avessi evitato questo posto, quanto tempo fosse trascorso dal giorno in cui ero un bambino spaventato e arrabbiato col mondo intero, e non importava neanche se adesso andasse tutto bene: questa città mi ha reso ciò che sono, posso ripudiare lei, ma lei non ripudierà mai me. Può anche non mancarmi, può anche non darmi quello di cui ho bisogno, ma è ciò che sono. Ora devo solo imparare ad accettare il fatto che questo non implica una sconfitta morale» concluse con un sospiro.

Derek girò la testa per guardarlo in faccia – aveva i capelli scompigliati e appiccicati sulla fronte per il sudore e le labbra ancora gonfie e arrossate dal loro tempo trascorso a baciarsi. «Mi stai dicendo che comunque sono fottuto e che andare via da qui è prendermi per il culo da solo?»

Stiles sospirò stanco dandogli una pacca affettuosa sulla testa. «Suppongo che il riassunto nudo e crudo sia questo».

Derek non gli replicò a parole, lo fissò a lungo con sguardo velato di malinconia e poi si puntellò sui gomiti per baciarlo sulla bocca. Qualche minuto dopo Stiles lo spinse a mettersi supino, lo sovrastò e Derek gli allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi, mormorandogli piano di _scoparlo_.

Stiles aveva rinunciato a nascondere quella relazione segreta al branco, principalmente perché Derek era un piccolo bastardo a cui piaceva andare in giro per i corridoi della scuola indossando felpe che sapessero di loro due insieme – Stiles non sapeva se lo facesse di più per provocarlo o per metterlo in imbarazzo con i ragazzi che l’avrebbero annusato traendo le inevitabili conclusioni, anche se ogni tanto gli balenava l’idea che portare addosso il loro odore eccitasse Derek in maniera un po’ animalesca e primitiva, e del resto a letto era il tipo da affondare spesso negli istinti più bassi.

Il branco per fortuna non aveva commentato la cosa, forse perché Stiles li aveva cresciuti abbastanza bene ripetendo loro con costanza quando fosse ineducato impicciarsi dei fatti altrui sfruttando i propri sensi sovrannaturali; neanche Isaac gli rivolse della battutine, segno che avesse capito quanto la situazione fosse delicata – un solo passo falso e l’alleanza con gli Hale sarebbe saltata, e Talia avrebbe voluto la sua testa.

Cora doveva saperlo, però, perché ogni tanto gli rivolgeva degli strani sorrisetti sfrontati. A esser sinceri, Stiles dubitava che la notizia non fosse giunta perfino alle orecchie di Danny.

Le settimane scorrevano veloci ma piene, mai troppo pesanti ma sempre un po’ più avventurose del previsto: gli invasori nel loro territorio non mancavano mai. Non era successo nulla di grave, almeno fino a quel momento, ma ormai tutte le volte che Stiles decideva che sarebbe stato solo il branco a occuparsi nella nuova minaccia, nel bel mezzo della battaglia delle frecce e dei dardi piovevano sui nemici, provenienti dall’arco di Derek e la balestra di Cora, nascosti da qualche parte o magari in piedi sul ramo di un albero.

Stiles una volta, a scontro finito, rincorse Derek – lui e sua sorella si erano separati correndo via in direzioni diverse, dopo che tutti i loro nemici erano stati messi KO – l’acchiappò strattonandolo a sé e gli abbassò il cappuccio rosso della felpa scoprendogli il capo. «Sei venuto, _per me_ » gli disse sorridendo contento e prendendolo anche un po’ in giro – sapeva che sottolineare il fatto avrebbe infastidito Derek.

Lui roteò gli occhi. «No» sbottò seccato, «sono venuto per controllare che a te e al tuo branco di culi pelosi la situazione non sfuggisse di mano! Questo è anche il mio territorio, sai?»

«Sei _adorabile_ » gli ribatté con un sorrisetto compiaciuto e ironico che voleva dire "Sei un piccolo stronzo", e poi lo strattonò di nuovo a sé per il colletto per baciarlo sulla bocca; Stiles lo spintonò fino a fargli appoggiare la schiena contro un albero e lo ringraziò del suo aiuto slacciandogli i jeans e inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi – perché non c’era niente che facesse gemere in maniera disperata Derek come Stiles che gli faceva un pompino inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, mentre lui gli tirava i capelli.

Passato però il periodo iniziale in cui Derek a letto voleva provare di tutto e in modi diversi, il loro tempo insieme non fu più scandito dalle lunghe sessioni di sesso: si ritrovarono sempre più spesso a trascorrere dei quieti pomeriggi insieme seduti entrambi sul letto di Derek, ma impegnati ognuno con i propri compiti. Era quasi un’estensione delle cene fatte insieme – quando dopo averlo fatto ordinavano una pizza o qualcos’altro da un ristorante etnico e mangiavano sul letto mentre l’uno pizzicava l’altro sulle proprie abitudine mangerecce – però era forse ancora più bello di quei momenti.

Uno di quei pomeriggi, mentre Derek col computer in grembo e la schiena contro la testiera del letto e s’ingozzava di patatine come il bravo teenager che era, Stiles si avvicinò piano a lui, adocchiò la mano che Derek teneva lontano dal computer per non spargere briciole sulla tastiera e, approfittando del fatto che il ragazzino era distratto a fissare lo schermo, aprì la bocca e gli rubò la patatina dalle dita con i denti.

«Ehi!» protestò Derek. «Cagnaccio cattivo!» sbottò dandogli uno scappellotto.

Stiles rise tamponandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano per evitare di sputacchiare patatina mangiucchiata sulle coperte. «Eri _così_ concentrato…» lo canzonò.

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata torva e tornò a digitare. «Non avresti dovuto disturbarmi» gli disse atono. «Sto scrivendo il saggio che mi hai assegnato. Adesso mi aspetto un’A+ come giusto risarcimento».

Stiles gli rubò un’altra patatina, stavolta dal sacchetto. «Non accadrà _mai_ » gli ribatté a bocca piena.

Lui continuò a fissare lo schermo, inespressivo, e portandosi una patatina alla bocca gli disse «Un giorno potrei convincerti a farlo in cambio di un pompino».

«Sarà inevitabilmente il giorno in cui il preside, che è _tuo zio_ , scoprirà che concedo ai miei studenti dei voti alti in cambio di favori sessuali, e verrò licenziato e bandito da qualsiasi edificio scolastico degli Stati Uniti».

Derek arricciò il naso. «Che esagerato, sei il solito teatrale».

«Almeno io non sono quello che sente l’esigenza di entrare in scena con un salto mortale, atterrando pronto a scoccare una freccia».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «È il frutto del mio allenamento. Ho il senso del cacciatore».

«No, hai il senso dello _spettacolo_ » lo corresse Stiles, bonario, «sei una drama queen» strusciò il naso e la guancia contro il braccio di Derek, «ma del resto sono qui anche per questo, non solo per i tuoi adorabili incisivi».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.

«Ho detto che sono _adorabili_!» rimarcò lamentoso. «Mi piacciono davvero» gli baciò più volte il braccio.

Derek sbuffò e tornò al suo saggio scrollando forte il braccio. «Smettila di fare Gomez Addams, non sono Morticia» borbottò monocorde.

In risposta, Stiles ghignò come se gli avesse annunciato una festa e lo baciò dal polso alla spalla come solo Gomez Addams avrebbe potuto fare. Derek roteò gli occhi, ma Stiles vide che in realtà stava anche trattenendo un sorriso; gli lasciò andare la mano e lui riprese a scrivere.

Stiles restò al suo fianco a sgranocchiare patatine, indeciso su come approcciarsi a un certo discorso che aveva sulla punta della lingua da quando proprio quel pomeriggio era entrato nel loft e aveva visto quella _cosa_.

«Uhm» esordì a bocca piena, «ho visto un pallone da basket ruzzolare sotto il tavolo. Però non vedo un canestro qui intorno».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Ho solo fatto un paio di palleggi e qualche giochetto di equilibrismo».

«E ti sei trovato in forma?»

Derek respirò a fondo ostentando esasperazione; abbassò lo schermo del portatile e lo mise da parte, si rivolse a Stiles incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Sii diretto: cosa vuoi sapere?»

Stiles strofinò le mani l’una sull’altra per eliminare le briciole residue rimaste sui palmi, schioccò la lingua. «Hai nostalgia del basket?»

«Un po’» rispose veloce e diretto. Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio e con il mento fece un cenno vago verso il cuore di Derek, che roteò gli occhi e si corresse. « _Sì_ ».

«Nostalgia della squadra?»

«A giorni alterni». _Verità_.

«Torneresti a giocare?»

Derek trasse un respiro profondo. «Non lo so». _Verità_. «Anche se devo dire che non erano queste le domande che mi aspettavo» aggiunse con un filo di sarcasmo.

«Credevi che ti volessi chiedere perché hai smesso di giocare» affermò Stiles sicuro.

Derek assentì fingendosi solenne. «E tra l’altro conosci già la risposta, però vorresti che io la dicessi ad alta voce».

«Derek» gli disse paziente quanto ironico, «tu hai questo grosso problema con la comunicazione… che è così grosso da avere raggiunto dei nuovi livelli impensabili al genere umano: hai problemi a comunicare perfino con te stesso». Derek roteò di nuovo gli occhi.

«No, Derek» proseguì Stiles con lo stesso tono di prima, «tu non parli né con gli altri né con te stesso, ti fissi sul fatto che la prima interpretazione che ti dai riguardo ciò che ti succede sia quella esatta e vai avanti: non ci rifletti più sopra, non comunichi con te stesso, _buona la prima_!» concluse teatrale. Derek lo fissò per nulla impressionato.

«So che è doloroso ripensare a certi eventi, riviverli mentalmente mentre si ci riflette sopra o raccontarli a qualcuno» aggiunse Stiles, «ma è proprio ripercorrendoli che si riesce ad avere più punti di vista – magari è meglio farlo in modo moderato, perché altrimenti si diventa i re delle pippe mentali, ma non è questo il punto» gesticolò spazzando l’aria davanti a sé con una mano. «Non puoi soffermarti alla prima interpretazione, è giusto anche che tu riveda ciò che hai vissuto con il senno di poi: è anche così che si cresce. Devi comunicare con il te stesso quindicenne che ha smesso di giocare, e non puoi farlo con le tue sopracciglia o minacciandolo di infilargli una freccia in gola».

«E perché no?» gli ribatté Derek, scettico e sarcastico. «Credevo potesse funzionare alla grande».

« _Derek_ » lo esortò con lo sguardo a prenderlo sul serio.

Lui si trattenne dal piazzare un’altra battutaccia e sospirò strofinandosi le mani sulla faccia. «È così che ho conosciuto Paige, ok?» confessò a bassa voce e a sguardo basso. «Lei era… Io ero…» incespicò.

Stiles gli accarezzò piano il braccio e gli sfiorò con il pollice la parte interna del polso, Derek girò timidamente il palmo della mano verso la sua e le loro dita si intrecciarono.

«Quel giorno io e alcuni della squadra pensavamo che non ci fosse più nessuno a scuola» continuò Derek, fissando le loro mani unite, «così stavavamo giocando nel corridoio facendo un gran chiasso. Paige era nell’aula di musica, era una violoncellista e stava provando, e così indispettita venne a chiederci di smetterla. In pratica il nostro primo incontro non fu esattamente un successo» ammise con un sorriso malinconico, a cui Stiles replicò sbuffando un sorriso a propria volta e accarezzandogli il dorso della mano col pollice, «anche perché io la stuzzicai subito in modo poco carino per avere la sua attenzione e lei mi rispose a tono, ma…» trattenne il fiato per qualche secondo, evitando lo sguardo di Stiles, «penso di aver avuto sempre un debole per quelli che non accettano le mie scuse e sanno tenermi testa con sarcasmo». Stiles _comprese_ che si riferiva anche a lui e non commentò, si limitò a stampargli un piccolo bacio sulla mano.   
«Quando ci siamo messi insieme» proseguì Derek, «ogni volta che io avevo una partita, lei diceva sempre che non sarebbe venuta a guardarmi giocare, però poi la vedevo sempre sugli spalti, messa in disparte e lontana dalla tifoseria più accanita, e al fischio finale mi sorrideva con la faccia di una che voleva dirmi "Sei un coglione, ma giochi bene. Bella partita, idiota"». Sorrise di nuovo triste e stavolta anche con gli occhi lucidi.

«Quando è morta» aggiunse Derek, «il torneo scolastico non era ancora finito, avevamo ancora un’ultima partita, e quando al fischio finale mi sono girato e ho visto vuoto il posto in cui lei avrebbe dovuto essere…» delle lacrime gli stavano rigando il viso, «mi sono sentito vuoto come quel posto. Non credo di essermi mai sentito così perso e svuotato in vita mia. Sono rimasto stordito al centro del campo per dei minuti interi mentre gli altri festeggiavano la vittoria». Si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

Stiles gli accarezzò il viso, spingendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. «Non vuoi più confrontarti con quel posto vuoto?»

«È già abbastanza pesante girare per la scuola e vedere gli angoli che erano stati _nostri_ » gli ribatté con voce spezzata, «non ho voglia di fare qualcosa che mi ricordi così tanto di lei!»

«Però il basket ti sta mancando» sottolineò Stiles, «forse perché stai capendo che devi andare avanti e lasciare indietro le amarezze, perché questi non sono _brutti ricordi_ » gli fece notare, «perché i brutti ricordi non li puoi cancellare, _la morte di Paige_ non la puoi cancellare, ma l’amarezza _sì_ , quella la puoi cambiare, puoi… aggiungerci qualcos’altro e farla diventare prima malinconia e poi altro ancora, magari forza di volontà» l’incoraggiò. «Hai paura di andare avanti?»

Derek annuì piano.

«È normale» gli assentì Stiles, «del resto stiamo parlando della morte di qualcuno, e credimi quando ti dico che so quanto un posto vuoto resterà tale per sempre, perché le persone sono tutte uniche e quando ci lasciano non potranno mai essere sostituite, lo so, ma ci saranno sempre nuove cose ad aspettarci e non possiamo vietarci di viverle solo per soffocare in qualcosa che, per quanto sia dura ammetterlo, non potrà più aiutarci e sostenerci per andare avanti. Lo so com’è, Derek, lo so» concluse mormorando; gli prese le braccia per spingerlo ad allacciargliele intorno al collo, e subito Derek si strinse a lui sistemandosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

Restarono abbracciati in silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre Derek piangeva in silenzio e Stiles gli accarezzava la schiena, fino a quando il ragazzino decise di parlargli contro il collo.

«Mi dispiace per tua madre. Mi odi?»

«No» lo rassicurò, scuotendo la testa e accarezzandogli i capelli.

Derek nascose di più il capo nell’incavo del suo collo. «Lo so che odi tutti gli Hale. Puoi dirmelo».

Stiles sorrise malinconico. «La vita mi ha dato un grosso schiaffo facendomi notare quanto fosse stupido odiarvi tutti quando ho scoperto che Malia è una di voi, quindi no, non vi odio tutti: sarebbe stupido da parte mia farlo ancora».

«Ma ci sopporti poco».

«Alcuni di voi li sopporto poco» confermò Stiles, annuendo e pensando all’atteggiamento di Laura e a quanto gli avesse fatto venire voglia di strangolarla.

«Mi sopporti poco?»

« _All’inizio_ ti ho sopportato poco» ammise, marcando bene le prime due parole; Derek non gli pose più alcuna domanda e Stiles pensò che fosse perché sapeva bene che nessuno dei due era pronto ad addentrarsi per bene nell’eventuale discussione che ne sarebbe seguita.

Stiles attese che Derek fosse più rilassato e calmo fra le sue braccia e poi lo spinse a stendersi su di un fianco, sistemandosi di fronte a lui e lasciando che il ragazzino si aggrappasse a lui come un polipo particolarmente affettuoso. Sorrise contro la sua tempia, gli baciò la guancia e chiuse gli occhi aspettando che il sonno cogliesse entrambi.

 

 

Danny aveva dovuto smettere di fingere di non conoscere il segreto del branco quando un folletto ossessivo si era innamorato di lui, seguendolo ovunque e lasciandogli in posti improbabili dei mazzi di fiori enormi e troppo profumati con delle conseguenze imbarazzanti, deleterie e ilari. Dopo che si erano occupati di sventare la "minaccia" ed era stato palese che Stiles sapesse che Danny era a conoscenza della loro vera natura, Isaac si era mostrato freddamente offeso con lui per giorni. Jackson, invece, per una settimana aveva girato per la scuola con l’espressione di un cervo abbagliato sulla strada.

Le ragazze erano state entusiaste di poter aggiungere Danny nella loro cerchia, e anche se lui preferiva non far parte del branco accettò di buon grado che Malia e Kira insegnassero a lui e Lydia qualche mossa di autodifesa in caso di improvviso attacco sovrannaturale – perché quella era Beacon Hills e non si poteva mai sapere.

I gemelli trascorrevano sempre più tempo libero con Isaac e Scott, spesso andando insieme a loro a delle feste nei fine settimana, e quando un giorno Scott usò come replica a una battuta su quando poco dormisse il verso "We’re up all night to get lucky" – sorridendo contento di essere riuscito a fare una citazione _quasi_ consona – Stiles credette che fosse il caso di intervenire, prima che i Daft Punk diventassero la nuova filosofia di vita del suo branco festaiolo.

Dopodiché Stiles tornò a casa in jeep canticchiando "Weeeeeeeee've come too faaaaaaar to give uuuuuup who we aaaaare! So leeeeet's raise the baaaaar and our cuuuuups to the staaaaars", ma tanto fu una cosa che nessuno scoprì mai.

Boyd e Derek si divertivano a dare ordini a Jackson in maniera passiva e aggressiva, almeno a quanto diceva Cora, e Stiles avrebbe pagato oro per poter assistere almeno a un loro allenamento. Quantomeno però Jackson aveva smesso di chiedergli il Morso.

Il branco alla fine aveva chiesto il permesso a Stiles di rivelare il loro segreto a Erica: la ragazza per via della sua epilessia si crucciava ancor di più le volte in cui loro sparivano o scappavano via per una delle loro "missioni segrete" – cioè invasori nel loro territorio o attacchi al Nemeton – e credeva invece che volessero fare qualcosa che lei non poteva fare senza avere una crisi epilettica, e che glielo nascondessero per non ferirla o creare imbarazzi. Stiles aveva accordato il permesso, ed Erica era rimasta sorpresa ma ben felice di fare parte del loro segreto, anche se ciò aveva comportato un bis in fatto di canzoni usate a sproposito.

«E durante la luna piena, che fate?» aveva chiesto Erica.

Malia le aveva replicato inespressiva ma sicura. «Io il mese prossimo avrei intenzione di andare a ballare nuda nella riserva su _Summertime Sadness_ di Lana Del Rey».

Stiles e i ragazzi presenti avevano rischiato di soffocarsi con quello che stavano mangiando o bevendo, ma Erica si era _illuminata_. «Davvero?!» aveva chiesto a Malia.

Kira si era mostrata perplessa ma incuriosita. «Potrei farci un pensierino e farti compagnia se lo farai: suona divertente!»

Cora aveva tirato su col naso per poi ribattere atona. «Sembra una pazzia. _Ci sto_ ». E dopo si era rivolta a Lydia. « _Tu_ verrai con noi».

Lei l’aveva guardata oltraggiata. «Non mi trascinerete nel centro della riserva a ballare nuda sotto la luna come una hippie strafatta!»

Malia aveva scrollato le spalle. «Non ti trascineremo. Ti caricherò in spalla».

Scott si era coperto il viso con le mani, gemendo. «Mia mamma vi arresterà tutte per atti osceni in luogo pubblico!»

E quello era stato il momento in cui Isaac era intervenuto proponendo inespressivo ma convinto «Noi ragazzi invece potremmo andare a fare un bagno nudi al lago».

Stiles si era limitato a sospirare alzando gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi che avesse mai fatto di male per meritare un branco del genere.

Episodi imbarazzanti a parte, Stiles sapeva che di lì a poco sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui Erica avrebbe chiesto se il Morso avrebbe potuto curarla e se Stiles fosse disposto a trasformarla; se da una parte in fondo gli avrebbe fatto piacere Mordere una seconda persona – soprattutto qualcuno come Erica che si era affezionata al branco ancor prima di sapere cosa fossero – dall’altra si chiedeva che genere di problemi sarebbero sorti con gli Hale.

Prima ancora di dire di sì a Erica e di parlarne con i suoi genitori, avrebbe dovuto discuterne con Talia: fino ad allora lei non aveva mostrato riserve su come il loro branco si stesse espandendo accogliendo sempre più membri, ma dare il Morso a qualcuno era tutt’altra cosa.

Stiles credeva che Cora non avrebbe avuto problemi riguardo la trasformazione di Erica, considerando quanto lei ormai frequentava le ragazze – un paio di volte era rimasta a dormire da loro, condividendo il letto con sua cugina. Il problema sarebbe stato Derek: avrebbe risvegliato in lui ricordi poco piacevoli.

Forse avrebbe urlato a Stiles che il Morso poteva andare male. Forse gli avrebbe gridato arrabbiato che se l’aspettava che prima o poi Stiles avrebbe _tradito_ la sua fiducia così, Mordendo qualcuno.

Sarebbe stato davvero un grosso problema e Stiles sapeva che stava per stagliarsi all’orizzonte.

Nel frattempo, Derek aveva ripreso in mano il suo presente e le sue passioni tornando a giocare a basket. Il coach era stato ben felice di riaccettarlo in squadra e Derek sembrava notevolmente più rilassato da quando poteva accostare agli allenamenti seri e pesanti da cacciatore quelli più giocosi e meno seri della squadra di basket.

Stiles finora non era andato a vederlo allenarsi, sia perché sarebbe stato sospetto – avrebbe rischiato di esporre la loro relazione – sia perché non sapeva come avrebbe interpretato il gesto Derek, però un paio di volte si era appostato poco lontano dalla palestra per ascoltare quello che faceva grazie al suo udito da licantropo.

Lui e Derek non parlavano del loro rapporto, non discutevano di cos’erano insieme, neanche quando alle volte Stiles lo visitava di proposito quando era al lavoro al negozio di libri di seconda mano, o quando le sere in cui restava al loft Derek chiamava un ristorante per del cibo da asporto e ordinava a memoria ciò che Stiles preferiva senza neanche chiederglielo prima. Non ne parlavano nemmeno quando Derek aiutava il branco durante un attacco scagliando le sue frecce – presentandosi non annunciato e non previsto – non ne parlavano quando entrambi lavoravano o facevano i compiti seduti sul letto e Derek si addormentava con la testa sulle gambe di Stiles. Non ne parlarono neppure quando uno spazzolino da denti per Stiles cominciò a stazionare nel bagno di Derek, né quando Derek gli disse che alla fine aveva deciso di non lasciare né la California né la città, scegliendo di proseguire gli studi presso il community college di Beacon Hills.

A volte Stiles immaginava come sarebbe stato Derek negli anni a venire: lo pensava più stabile, con una presa più salda sui propri demoni interiori, solido e fermo ma con una mente più flessibile e aperta per via dell’esperienza accumulata, un cacciatore leale – magari un po’ più leale verso se stesso che alla famiglia e al suo codice – e uno studioso di storia. Non riusciva però mai a vederlo con qualcuno al suo fianco. Non voleva chiedersi il perché.

Quel pomeriggio la squadra di basket si era allenata fino a tardi; Stiles aspettò Derek sotto il suo palazzo restando nella jeep e, quando lo vide parcheggiare la Camaro, gli andò incontro offrendogli un bicchiere di caffè ancora caldo – come lo preferiva e dalla sua caffetteria preferita. Derek sorseggiò dal bicchiere fino a quando non salirono entrambi sull’ascensore: non appena le porte scorrevoli si chiusero, baciò Stiles a lungo spingendolo contro le pareti a specchio.

Arrivati dentro al loft, Derek lasciò cadere a terra senza tante cerimonie il proprio zaino e la felpa che si tolse al volo, sfilando subito a Stiles la giacca per poi spingerlo a sedersi sul divano; gli mise le mani sulle ginocchia e si accovacciò a terra fra le sue gambe; Stiles trattenne il respiro per l’anticipazione e gli accarezzò i capelli e il viso, osservandolo lasciarsi andare con dolcezza al suo tocco premendo perfino di più la guancia contro il suo palmo, mentre gli slacciava piano i pantaloni.

Derek era un po’ restio a essere la parte attiva durante il sesso orale, perché era inesperto e ciò lo indispettiva e frustrava quando non riusciva a prendere in bocca Stiles come voleva o immaginava di voler fare – e le facce che faceva non smettevano mai di divertire Stiles, che si costringeva a reprimere una risata – però le volte in cui si intestardiva a farlo era sempre spiazzante e dannatamente eccitante guardarlo.

Stiles stava quasi per chiedergli come mai quel giorno avesse voglia di farlo, ma le parole si trasformarono in un’imprecazione quando Derek cominciò a leccarlo senza preavviso. Quando poi Derek aprì la bocca, Stiles dimenticò perfino che cosa volesse domandargli.

«Piano» gli mormorava Stiles fra un sospiro e l’altro, accarezzandogli la testa o sfiorandogli piano l’angolo della bocca spalancata, e quando i loro sguardi s’incrociavano lo rassicurava e gli domandava se stesse piacendo anche a lui; l’ultima volta Derek gli rispose abbassandosi la zip dei propri jeans per mostrargli la propria erezione e masturbarsi riprendendo il lavoro di prima.

«Cazzo, Derek!» gemette, strattonandolo appena per i capelli e guardando come a occhi socchiusi Derek si perdesse a _toccarsi_ e a _succhiarglielo_.   
L’obiettivo del giorno di Derek fu far venire Stiles prima di lui, e una volta che lo raggiunse si tamponò la bocca col dorso della mano, e restando a terra fra le sue gambe continuò a masturbarsi guardandolo negli occhi dal basso con espressione completamente _compiaciuta e strafottente_.

«Tu sarai la mia rovina» biascicò Stiles con voce roca, accarezzandogli il collo e la guancia; Derek si voltò appena per prendergli il pollice in bocca. Stiles imprecò di nuovo.

Dopo che Derek venne, restarono soltanto pochi attimi a crogiolarsi insieme nel languore post orgasmo fra il divano e il pavimento: Derek lo strascinò in modo cocciuto e un po’ prepotente su per le scale, per stendersi insieme sul letto, vestiti e senza neanche preoccuparsi di darsi una pulita.

Sbadigliarono quasi all’unisono e Derek si accoccolò al suo fianco, tracciando con le dita strani disegni invisibili sulla maglia stropicciata di Stiles.

Stiles emise un lungo mormorio di assenso annuendo appena contro il cuscino. «Stai pensando a come chiedermi qualcosa» sentenziò sicuro.

Derek scrollò le spalle ed evitò il suo sguardo. «Sono solo curioso».

«Di cosa? Spero che non sia una curiosità simile a quella di Danny» ironizzò Stiles esasperato, «non vuoi sapere se il pene dei licantropi si dilata durante un rapporto sessuale particolarmente sentito, vero?»

Derek sbottò una risata quieta ma lunga, e Stiles ne fu soddisfatto: era più che raro vederlo _ridere_. «No! Però…» esitò appena, «si tratta pur sempre di qualcosa di personale per un licantropo» insinuò.

«Tu spara» l’incoraggiò, «tanto noi due siamo sempre stati molto onesti e diretti l’uno verso l’altro, no?»

Derek sospirò, si stese sulla pancia e si puntellò sui gomiti voltandosi a guardarlo in faccia. «Ho notato che la settimana prossima ci sarà la luna piena, e mi sono venute in mente le ancore che avete voi licantropi e… mi sono chiesto quale sia la tua ancora».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso intenerito. «Ah! E non ti sei risposto da solo?»

«Non saprei… vuoi che tiri a indovinare?»

«Perché no?» lo spronò.

«La tua famiglia?» ipotizzò Derek, mostrandosi un po’ incerto.

«Uhm, quasi! È un pelo più complicato di così» sospirò Stiles, sistemandosi meglio sul letto sdraiandosi sulla schiena. «Considero il mio branco la mia famiglia, ma questo sulla carta escluderebbe mio padre, perché preferisco sempre mettere in chiaro che lui non è un membro ufficiale del branco, però nei fatti la mia ancora è anche lui. Quindi… direi di sì, la mia ancora è tutto ciò che chiamo famiglia».

Derek lo fissò incuriosito. «E tutto ciò che definisci branco è famiglia?»

«Uhm, no: la cosa funziona solo in un unico senso. Lo sai che ho dei nuovi membri nel branco» Derek gli annuì, «ma non riesco a definirli tutti "famiglia", anche se non ho problemi chiamarli "branco"».

«Scott è "branco" o "famiglia"?»

Non lo sorprese quella domanda di Derek, considerando quanto fosse affezionato a Scott. «Famiglia» gli rispose sicuro.

«Lydia?»

«Famiglia».

«Erica?»

«Branco».

«I gemelli?»

«Branco».

«Danny?»

Ci pensò sopra per qualche attimo, prima di rispondergli. «Per me fa ufficiosamente parte del branco, ormai, anche se lo tengo fuori per rispettare la sua scelta di non immischiarsi nelle nostre faccende pericolose».

«Cora?»

Stiles restò un po’ spiazzato dalla domanda, anche se una parte di sé sospettava che gliel’avrebbe chiesto, e rifletté per bene prima di dargli quella che comunque sarebbe stata una _sentenza_ : per un alpha ammettere che qualcuno fosse "branco" era pur sempre un grosso particolare e in più Cora era una cacciatrice, una Hale e la sorella di Derek… ma come gli aveva già detto prima erano sempre stati onesti e diretti l’uno verso l’altro.

Gli rispose mormorando. «Branco».

Derek deglutì a stento senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo e Stiles aspettò l’attimo in cui gli avrebbe chiesto se anche lui fosse "branco", ricordando in modo bruciante che Derek era quello che odiava gli alpha e il loro modo di prendere senza chiedere – e quindi anche quello di definire qualcuno "branco" senza chiedere opinioni al diretto interessato – e che forse non avrebbe gradito quell’etichetta, o che magari l’avrebbe trovato in qualche modo disturbante per via di tutto il sesso che facevano, o altro… ma non accadde nulla, negli occhi di Derek vide solo una strana malinconia struggente e Stiles pensò che forse gli era arrivato il messaggio che se Cora era "branco", lo era anche lui.

E non gli dispiaceva.

Derek si abbassò piano a baciarlo sulla bocca e Stiles comprese che _assolutamente_ Derek aveva capito di essere "branco" e ciò non lo stava turbando affatto, anzi.

Quel bacio fu lungo, lento e intenso, sentì come Derek con quel gesto stesse cercando di dirgli cose che non riusciva a comunicargli a parole o che forse non era ancora il caso di dire ad alta voce, e Stiles lo ricambiò allo stesso modo sentendo il proprio cuore pizzicato dalla tenerezza.

Dopo Derek poggiò la guancia contro il petto di Stiles e restarono quieti e abbracciati per un po’, ognuno perso nelle conclusioni di ciò che avevano appena realizzato.

Fu Derek infine a rompere il silenzio, inspirando a fondo e chiedendogli curioso «Perché tuo padre non è un membro ufficiale del tuo branco?»

«L’abbiamo deciso di comune accordo» gli rispose sospirando, «in questo modo risultiamo slegati ed è meno facile associarci e trovarci, se si cerca un alpha Stilinski o chi appartiene al suo branco e non chi vive vicino a lui: è un modo per depistare la famiglia di mamma» gli spiegò. «Tua madre ha mostrato loro delle prove false della mia morte bandendoli da Beacon Hills» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli i capelli quando lo sentì irrigidirsi, «ma comunque la notizia che sono ancora vivo e vegeto presto o tardi si spargerà e loro vorranno cercarmi per finire il lavoro; in questo modo papà è fuori pericolo».

«Mi dispiace» gli mormorò in un soffio.

Stiles abbozzò un debole sorriso nostalgico. «Sto bene, adesso».

«Quindi non hai mai saputo se magari hai dei cugini o altri parenti?»

«No» e ironizzò picchiettandogli con affetto le nocche contro la testa, «non ho mai avuto la fortuna di scoprire come te di avere una cugina». Riuscì a rubargli una piccola risata sbuffata. «Non li ho mai cercati di proposito» aggiunse serio, «non so nemmeno dove abitino in questo momento e non credo di volerlo sapere, ma va bene così: sono comunque certo di avere molto più di quanto loro potrebbero guadagnare in una vita intera».

Derek si avvicinò al suo viso per baciarlo di nuovo a lungo sulla bocca e poi poggiò il capo contro la sua spalla. «Comunque» disse strusciando il naso contro il collo di Stiles, «i ragazzi mi hanno invitato ad andare a fare un bagno nudi nel lago, per la luna piena».

Stiles si portò una mano alla fronte sospirando stanco. « _Dio mio_!»

Percepì Derek ghignare divertito della sua disperazione. «Dicono che le ragazze invece andranno a ballare nude nella riserva ascoltando canzoni di Lana Del Rey».

«DIO MIO!» gemette Stiles. «La mamma di Scott li arresterà tutti e poi io dovrò spiegare a _tua madre_ perché diavolo ho permesso a _tua sorella e tua cugina_ di fare sconcezze fra gli alberi di notte!»

Derek _rise_. «Isaac ha invitato anche Boyd e Jackson. Secondo te mi conviene andarci?»

«No, almeno tu fammi il grosso favore di non farti arrestare!» sbottò Stiles. «Di questo passo dovrò davvero rinchiuderli tutti in delle celle per quella serata!»

«Se però in qualche modo riuscirai a liberarti di loro ed evitare guai» gli mormorò Derek fissandolo negli occhi, «ti andrebbe di passare la luna piena con me?»

Le notti di luna piena erano sempre dedicate al branco, allo stare insieme: Stiles non ne aveva mai trascorsa una in compagnia di persone che non considerasse parte della sua famiglia o davvero importanti per lui.

Gli sfiorò uno zigomo con le nocche di una mano. «Sì, certo» rispose sicuro. Vide gli occhi di Derek _brillare_ in risposta.

Era completamente innamorato di quel ragazzino, e quella situazione era così complicata, pericolosa e deleteria da non essere per nulla divertente.

 

 

Derek non chiese a Stiles se sarebbe andato a vederlo giocare alla sua prima partita successiva al rientro in squadra, e Stiles non gli domandò se gli avrebbe fatto piacere vederlo sugli spalti per lui. Sapevano però entrambi che era conoscenza comune di tutta la scuola quando la squadra di basket disputava una partita, quindi Derek non restò sorpreso di vedere Stiles lì a guardarlo, né Stiles tantomeno restò sorpreso di constatare quanto Derek fosse poco stupito di vederlo.

Stiles restò in disparte rispetto alla tifoseria, non si sedette nemmeno accanto al resto del branco, perché sapeva che di certo durante l’osservazione del gioco si sarebbe lasciato andare a delle imprecazioni a mezza bocca o degli incitamenti sussurrati per Derek, e voleva evitare imbarazzi inutili. Era rimasto in piedi, appoggiato di fianco contro le gradinate, e quando lo sguardo di Derek aveva incrociato il suo nessuno dei due aveva accennato un movimento del capo a mo’ di saluto, avevano soltanto abbozzato appena un sorriso.

Avevano vinto e dopo Derek non era andato neanche a farsi una doccia negli spogliatoi: aveva raggiunto Stiles alla jeep, si erano baciati a lungo sulla bocca carichi dell’adrenalina della vittoria e dall’eccitazione dell’idea di essere scoperti ed erano corsi al loft di Derek.

Non appena erano entrati, Derek l’aveva sbattuto con la schiena contro la porta, spingendo più volte il bacino contro il suo mentre gli divorava il collo. Infine, quando fu soddisfatto, si allontanò da Stiles camminando all’indietro con un piccolo ghigno compiaciuto stampato sul volto, poi gli rivolse le spalle e andò verso il proprio computer abbandonato sul tavolo e nel farlo si portò le mani sul retro del colletto della maglia, per sfilarsela con una mossa lenta e studiata. Stiles spinse la testa all’indietro fino a sbatterla contro la porta, godendo appieno di quanto adesso Derek si spogliasse in maniera sicura e sfrontata, certo di provocare Stiles e di essere desiderato da lui. Quell’immagine da sola era abbastanza per togliergli la ragione.

Stiles si tolse la propria camicia a quadri e la maglia, raggomitolandole distrattamente prima di gettarle sul pavimento senza tanti complimenti, guardando come Derek stesse cercando con attenzione qualcosa nel proprio computer; qualche attimo dopo partirono le prime note di un vecchio pezzo rock, e Stiles non si chiese se fosse un caso che sembrasse provenire da una sua playlist personale – non era proprio il genere che ascoltava Derek.

Derek non si voltò a guardarlo, alzò la musica a un volume più che esagerato e si avviò verso le scale; Stiles lo seguì scuotendo la testa e ostentando rassegnazione: ogni tanto Derek aveva la bizzarra voglia di fare sesso come se fossero parte di un cliché – e in effetti un po’ lo erano – o dentro un film, e quella doveva essere la volta in cui ci avrebbero dato dentro mentre tutto il loft era scosso da riff rock. Stiles comunque lo lasciava sempre fare, e lo lasciò fare anche quella volta: si fece spingere all’indietro sul letto e poi Derek gli fu subito addosso per togliergli i pantaloni.

Stiles osservò Derek toccargli, baciargli e _leccargli_ il corpo e lasciò scorrere le proprie mani sui suoi muscoli, sulla sua pelle ancora umida di sudore post partita, fino a quando non decise di premerlo di più contro di sé allacciandogli le gambe intorno alla vita e posandogli una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo giù verso il proprio volto per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Stiles gli mordicchiò l’orecchio prima di provare a giocare al suo stesso gioco e tentarlo. «Lo so che ogni tanto fantastichi di avere il _grande e pericoloso alpha_ sottomesso a te» gli sussurrò teatrale e ghignante, stuzzicandolo ma anche prendendolo un po’ in giro. «Lo so che ti piacerebbe» aggiunse con più dolcezza, baciandogli la linea della mandibola e scostandogli dalla fronte delle ciocche di capelli appiccicate alla pelle col sudore; lo guardò negli occhi. «Lo vuoi?»

Derek lo fissò perso trattenendo il respiro per qualche secondo, poi lo baciò sulla bocca con impeto, irruenza e _possessività_. Stiles si abbandonò al suo tocco sdraiandosi mollemente sotto di lui, ma non prima di stendere le braccia all’indietro verso la testiera, con i polsi rivolti in direzione di Derek e gli artigli in mostra – come una bestia che si arrendeva, se era questo quello che Derek desiderava avere sotto le proprie mani.

Una volta nudi, percepì in Derek un velo leggero di imbarazzo mentre si sistemava fra le sue gambe e ponderava distrattamente il peso del flacone di lubrificante con la mano.

«Ce n’è abbastanza» lo rassicurò Stiles facendo un cenno col mento verso la bottiglietta, fingendo di aver interpretato quel gesto come la volontà di Derek di controllare quanto fosse pieno il contenitore, piuttosto che un gesto di mera distrazione dall’imbarazzo. Il ragazzo gli annuì, inspirò a fondo e poi si abbassò a dargli dei piccoli morsi leggeri nell’interno coscia, coperti poi con una serie di baci languidi. Stiles piegò di più la testa all’indietro lasciandosi scappare dalla bocca qualcosa a metà strada fra un gemito e un sospiro.

La musica riempiva ancora il loft, ma arrivava alle loro orecchie dal piano di sotto attutita, nonostante la porta fosse aperta; l’aria era impregnata in modo denso di eccitazione e di sesso e Stiles si sentiva del tutto perduto: Derek lo preparava con le dita e lo guardava come se le reazioni che gli stesse mostrando fossero la cosa migliore al mondo, o la più bella cosa che gli fosse mai capitata, e Stiles in tutta onestà non poteva smettere di mettere in chiaro con dei gemiti quanto piacere gli dessero le mani di Derek, l’essere ancora una volta la sua _prima volta_ e l’essere guardato così – era un circolo vizioso.

Non poteva fare a meno di sospirare forte e imprecare cercando di trattenersi con forza, le volte in cui voleva inarcare la schiena e spingersi di più verso le dita di Derek; non poteva fare a meno di fargli vedere come stesse _lacerando_ le lenzuola con gli artigli per imporsi di non toccarsi e lasciarsi fare di tutto, non poteva fare a meno di rivolgergli le sue iridi rosse quando i loro sguardi s’incrociavano, rivelando così in maniera aperta quanto Derek sapesse provocare e tentare abbastanza anche la parte più animale di lui che di solito teneva a bada. Non voleva negare niente a Derek, soprattutto perché sapeva che Derek lo voleva _così_ , solo che non gliel’avrebbe dato nel più violento e crudo dei modi come magari Derek aveva fantasticato; Stiles tramite quei gesti voleva solo dirgli che era lì, sotto le sue mani, che era uno di quei mostri che aveva sempre disprezzato, ma non gli avrebbe fatto male, né Derek si sarebbe mai fatto male da solo dando a se stesso del mostro per aver ceduto a un alpha – e non avrebbe permesso a Derek di sentirsi dopo vuoto e orrendo per aver spinto qualcuno a sottomettersi a lui: l’istante in cui Derek avrebbe cominciato a comportarsi in maniera troppo violenta o un po’ sadica con lui senza neanche accorgersene, Stiles l’avrebbe fermato.

Strofinò piano una caviglia contro il fianco di Derek osservandolo armeggiare con il preservativo. «È tutto ok?» gli domandò Stiles, col fiato corto e un sorriso appena abbozzato. «È come volevi tu?»

Derek trattenne un po’ il respiro e si umettò le labbra prima di rispondergli. «Potresti solo…» rispose esitante, protraendo poi una mano verso la sua: picchiettò piano un polpastrello contro la punta di uno degli artigli di Stiles; lui intuì cosa volesse, ritrasse subito gli artigli e fece tornare gli occhi del proprio colore naturale.

«Così?» gli mormorò Stiles, puntando lo sguardo nel suo.

«Sì, io… tu…»

«Mi vuoi così» continuò Stiles per lui; Derek gli annuì e Stiles sentì il proprio cuore esplodergli nel petto. Allungò una mano verso Derek per spingerlo a baciarlo nello stesso attimo in cui il ragazzo si abbassò su di lui con la stessa intenzione: s’incontrarono a metà strada, scambiandosi uno dei baci più intensi fra quelli che si erano dati fino a quel momento.

«È così che mi piaci» gli mormorò Derek contro le labbra, e glielo ripeté a bassa voce mentre ripercorse il suo corpo dall’alto verso il basso sfiorandogli la pelle con la bocca, sussurrandogli che « _È così che mi piace_ » contro il ginocchio, e poi di nuovo prima di entrargli dentro.

«Ti piace così, Derek?» gli chiese con voce quasi spezzata, accarezzandogli le braccia e fissandolo negli occhi, osservandolo prendere fiato per cominciare a spingere dentro di lui. «È così essere dentro qualcuno. È così prendere e dare ciò che vuoi. Ti piace?»

«Sì» esalò con voce fioca e un po’ roca, e poi iniziò a muovere i fianchi e tutto quello che uscì dalle loro bocche fu una serie di imprecazioni, incitamenti e sequele di parole con poco senso.

Quando dopo l’orgasmo accolse Derek stremato fra le sue braccia, Stiles sapeva per certo che in realtà ci fosse ancora di sottofondo la musica di prima, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era come i loro cuori battessero forte e per la stessa ragione.

 

 

Stiles se ne stava a braccia incrociate e strette sul petto, poggiato col fianco contro lo stipite della porta della saletta della palestra a osservare Braeden a lavoro. C’erano momenti in cui si diceva che non avrebbe mai voluto sapere con che genere di lavoro la sua migliore amica si stesse mantenendo a Beacon Hills.

Aspettò con pazienza che la lezione di Braeden finisse e che quella dannata musica latino americana di sottofondo smettesse di fargli sanguinare le orecchie, e poi la guardò inespressivo mentre lei, tamponandosi il sudore con un asciugamano, si avvicinava a lui dopo aver salutato le clienti della palestra.

Lei lo fissò con aria interrogativa.

Lui inspirò a fondo e le chiese atono «Perché tutti gli altri alpha hanno degli emissari con dei lavori badass mentre la mia fa _l’istruttrice di zumba_?»

Braeden non si scompose. «Perché tutti gli altri emissari non hanno lo stesso senso della moda e non necessitano di scarpe: ho bisogno di molti soldi se voglio sembrare badass».

Stiles inspirò a fondo roteando gli occhi. «A parte questo» e abbassò la voce. «Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» le annunciò rassegnato, «ho sorpreso Derek ad ascoltare con l’iPod le mie band preferite. Lui _detesta_ il genere di musica che io amo».

«Awwww» sospirò lei, «lo trovo tenero». Stiles le rivolse un’occhiataccia, lei scrollò le spalle. «Ha diciotto anni: tu non hai mai fatto una cosa simile da adolescente?»

«No!» replicò _oltraggiato_.

Braeden tirò su col naso, altezzosa. «Beh, allora hai avuto un’adolescenza infelice».

Stiles roteò di nuovo gli occhi. «Ovvio che ho avuto un’adolescenza infelice: l’ho vissuta con te!»

«Ma ti prego!» lo spintonò offesa. «Abbiamo vissuto dei momenti fantastici insieme! Da ragazzina pensavo che sarei potuta andare a letto con te anche soltanto per poter indossare delle mutande con la bandiera degli States e sentirti cantare l’inno nazionale non appena mi fossi spogliata, perché _sapevo_ che l’avresti fatto. E lo faresti _tuttora_. Eravamo formidabili da giovani».

Stiles la guardò accigliato. «Hai delle mutande a stelle e strisce?!»

«Perché la cosa ti sorprende?»

Lui scrollò la testa portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Giusto, non dovrebbe sorprendermi affatto».

Braeden abbozzò un sorrisetto furbo e soddisfatto, e prese della Gatorade da bere dal distributore automatico. «Tornando alla tua battuta di esordio: perché mai è così tragico che Derek sia così cotto di te?»

Stiles si tolse gli occhiali, li conservò nella tasca della giacca e si strofinò più volte le mani sulla faccia. «Erica mi ha chiesto il Morso. Non le ho ancora dato la mia risposta solo perché prima voglio parlarne con Talia, ma comunque non mi dispiacerebbe affatto trasformarla». Posò lo sguardo su quello di Braeden. «Penso sia inutile dirti come secondo me reagirà Derek».

Lei annuì pensosa e mandò già un paio di sorsi dalla bottiglietta presa. «Non essere però così pessimista. Cioè… è inutile dire che di certo Derek reagirà in maniera abbastanza… "drammatica"» disse tracciando delle virgolette in aria flettendo le dita, sottintendendo che equivaleva a dire che qualsiasi reazione da parte di Derek su quella questione sarebbe stata comunque esagerata, «ma non puoi sapere con sicurezza quanto questo rovinerà la vostra relazione».

Lui inspirò a fondo scrollando la testa, si appoggiò con le spalle al muro incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Non saprei, Brae: sono più vecchio di lui, e lo sono abbastanza da aver già maturato la consapevolezza che per rendere un rapporto duraturo bisogna scendere a compromessi, e che la persona che amiamo di più può avere difetti che non apprezzeremo o accetteremo mai, eppure continueremo ad amarla lo stesso perché niente può essere diviso solo fra bianco e nero». Abbassò lo sguardo ai propri piedi. «Derek ha diciotto anni e ama nell’esatto modo in cui solo un adolescente può farlo, cioè con disperazione, con un incredibile senso dell’assoluto e idealizzando ciò che prova e la persona a cui è legato: non credo che accetterà mai il mio difetto di voler dare il Morso a qualcuno. Non è ancora abbastanza maturo per farlo».

«Ma ha già accettato il fatto che tu sia un alpha» gli fece notare Braeden.

«Già, e prima di farlo si è ubriacato e ha vomitato l’anima» le ricordò sarcastico. «È stato già un passo avanti, ma c’è un limite a tutto, e francamente non me la sento di imporgli di accettare questo e di stare al passo con la mia personale visione di un rapporto di coppia».

«Lo lascerai andare, se non vorrà più vederti» intuì Braedan, sorridendogli triste.

«Derek è giovane, ma lo sono ancora anch’io: prima o poi troveremo di nuovo qualcuno che ci farà stare bene, e magari stavolta avrà la nostra stessa età. E forse vivere quello che stiamo vivendo adesso ci aiuterà ad affrontare un giorno meglio questa futura ipotetica relazione». Sbuffò un sorriso ironico. «L’amore eterno non esiste».

Lei gli sorrise allo stesso modo. «Adoro quando facciamo i bisessuali cinici e disillusi, vengono fuori tutti gli anni che abbiamo passato a farci le ossa le volte in cui siamo stati presi per il culo dalla nostra stessa comunità».

Stiles ghignò sarcastico. «Perché in realtà siamo solo degli indecisi, dei fasulli o dei pentiti. Se omosessuali pentiti o eterosessuali pentiti dipende solo da chi proviene la sentenza».

«Perché i bisessuali non esistono come non esistono i licantropi» cantilenò lei, ironica. «Scherzi a parte, Stiles» sospirò, «mi dispiacerà davvero se le cose andranno male».

Lui si morse un labbro, poi la guardò negli occhi decidendo di mostrarle davvero quanto il sol pensiero di perdere Derek lo ferisse. «Lui mi ha fatto bene, sai? Credo di aver fatto pace con una parte di me, grazie a lui. Ammetto che mi turba l’idea di vedere tutto andare in frantumi».

«Mi dispiace» gli mormorò di nuovo, circondandogli il collo con un braccio. «Mi dispiace davvero, Stiles».

Stiles infilò il naso fra i suoi capelli per provare a calmarsi respirando il suo odore familiare; non servì a molto, ma tanto c’era poco che si potesse fare davanti a una rottura inevitabile.

Perlomeno avevano ancora quella notte da passare insieme, quella della luna piena.

 

 

Stiles sperò che in qualche modo Lana Del Rey proteggesse i ragazzi, quella notte – benché non fosse santa – pregando di non dover dire a delle madri incavolate perché mai si fosse arreso a permettere ai loro figli di andare a ballare nudi di notte nella foresta e a fare un bagno nudi nel lago. Non è che Stiles non avesse provato a far desistere i ragazzi, è che in realtà era un marshmallow e non se la sentiva di imporsi a loro con le iridi rosse e il vocione da alpha per farsi obbedire, e quei marmocchi ne approfittavano sempre.

Tutto quello che sapeva riguardo i piani delle ragazze era che Malia alla fine aveva convinto le altre a procurarsi, e in alcuni casi cucirsi, dei mantelli lunghi in stile Cappuccetto Rosso e che sarebbe stata l’unica cosa che avrebbero indossato, quindi molto probabilmente oltre che arrestarle per atti osceni in luogo pubblico sarebbero state accusate anche di satanismo o di stare provando a fare una messa oscura. Tutto ciò era molto _rincuorante_.

Arrivò al loft di Derek con fra le mani il doppio delle pizze che mangiavano di solito – "Sì, la luna piena ci rende più affamati, non è un cliché, sta’ zitto, Mahealani! E non sto nemmeno dicendo affamati in _quel senso_!" – e Derek gli aprì rivolgendogli un sorriso soddisfatto e _contento_ , afferrandolo per un braccio e strattonandolo fino a condurlo sotto la serie di ampie finestre dell’appartamento: aveva spostato il tavolo e il divano, sistemando un materasso a terra proprio lì, in modo tale da poter passare l’intera notte illuminati dalla luna piena.

Stiles sorrise intenerito, anche se gli rivolse un commento ironico. «Ne sono colpito. L’hai fatto per poter avere una delle mie pizze come ringraziamento?»

Derek sbuffò e crollò a sedere sul materasso roteando gli occhi. «Almeno renditi utile, spegni le luci» borbottò _offeso_.

Stiles l’accontentò con un sorrisetto – la luce lunare illuminò quasi a giorno il loft – poi si sedette di fronte a lui posizionando le pizze fra di loro. Si protrasse a baciarlo sulla bocca. «Mi piace» gli mormorò contro le labbra, e Derek abbassò lo sguardo rivelando un pizzico di timidezza e imbarazzo, insieme a un accenno di sorriso che mise in mostra i suoi incisivi: facevano tanto "tenero coniglietto" e Stiles intuì che la luna piena doveva già avergli dato alla testa se stava facendo quell’associazione seguita anche dal considerarsi un lupo cattivo e _affamato_. Scrollò la testa e si schiarì la voce, si mosse per aprire le scatole delle pizze, ma Derek gliele tolse subito dalle mani: le mise da parte, sul pavimento, e poi si aggrappò a Stiles sorridendo mentre lo trascinava giù con lui stendendosi all’indietro sul materasso.

Non impiegarono più di tanto a mandare al diavolo l’idea di cenare, lasciandosi andare a baci sempre più lunghi e intensi e carezze sempre meno innocenti mentre si spogliavano, e non è che la cosa a Stiles dispiacque, tutt’altro.

«Senti la luna premere contro i tuoi istinti?» gli domandò Derek, dandogli dei baci dagli schiocchi languidi sulla clavicola. «Lasciati andare, tanto lo sappiamo entrambi che non mi farai male». E quello per Stiles fu il colpo di grazia per perdere ogni freno inibitorio.

Tutto quello che provava Stiles in quel momento era _intenso_ , i suoi sensi gli stavano facendo vivere tutto in maniera dieci volte più forte: l’odore di sudore, sesso e aspettativa permeava l’aria rendendola pesante e quasi piacevolmente dolorosa da respirare; la pelle di Derek quasi brillava alla luce lunare, perché umida del sudore che poteva sentire sulla lingua quando lo leccava, lo stesso sudore che faceva scivolare meglio le sue mani sul corpo di Derek quando lo toccava; tastava e palpava i muscoli di Derek con quella dose in più di possessività che di solito tratteneva o metteva da parte quando lo facevano, ma quella volta no, si stava mostrando per com’era, e Derek ricambiava ogni suo tocco possessivo con un sospiro più forte.

Derek sembrava ben disposto a lasciarsi contagiare dalla passionalità velata di aggressività e possessività che Stiles stava sfoggiando, e le sue mani e le sue braccia sfuggivano sempre dalla presa di Stiles per toccarlo come lo toccava lui, e quando Stiles gli posò una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo con un pizzico di violenza a baciarlo sulla bocca, Derek gli afferrò il polso e inizio a mordicchiargli piano il dorso della mano e le dita.

«Dio…» sussurrò Stiles, guardando perso Derek leccargli il palmo, «tu non hai idea di quanto mi stia piacendo tutto questo…» Derek gli rispose strattonandolo a sé per mordicchiargli prima la spalla e poi il collo; lui gli strinse i fianchi affondando piano le unghie contro la pelle.

Il bisogno di toccarsi e di sentirsi vicini che si stavano mostrando era terribilmente _umano_ , così come lo era la disperata voglia di godere e di godere insieme, lasciando da parte ogni vergogna. C’era un velo di aggressività nei loro gesti, e una forza bruciante, ma non era nulla di bestiale, non c’era alcuna traccia di sadismo o voglia di farsi di male, soltanto del crudo desiderio umano, grezzo e puro allo stesso tempo. Ed era quello che Stiles aveva sempre sperato che loro due un giorno potessero ottenere.

Le mani di Derek gli strinsero con forza i fianchi mentre lui se ne stava a carponi sul letto: Derek spingeva dentro di lui con violenza senza smettere di dirgli fra un gemito e l’altro quanto gli stesse piacendo e che "Lo so che ti sta piacendo perché _sai_ che mi sta piacendo… Cazzo, non hai idea di quanto io voglia prenderti così fino alla fine dei miei giorni".

Ma quell’orgasmo non li placò abbastanza, considerando come non molto tempo dopo Stiles invitò Derek a sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui e lo guidò mentre si abbassava per prendere dentro di sé Stiles – e già la sola vista di questo fece impazzire entrambi.

«Ok» gli mormorò Stiles strusciando il naso contro la sua tempia sudata, «questo è tutto tuo, decidi tu come muoverti» gli posò le mani sui fianchi, «decidi tu cosa darmi e quanto prendermi». Fu ricambiato da un gemito strozzato.

Derek iniziò a muoversi artigliando le mani sulle spalle fino a fargli male. Stiles per tutto il tempo gli sussurrò all’orecchio e contro il collo frasi _irreferibili_ , incitazioni volgari ma non offensive e confessioni di fantasie piccanti, salate e brucianti.

Arrivarono al secondo orgasmo talmente stremati che riaprire gli occhi verso il soffitto della stanza fu come vivere l’esperienza di essere appena tornati da un altro mondo.

Dopo qualche lungo attimo, quando i loro respiri divennero più regolari e meno frenetici, Derek si voltò quasi rotolandogli addosso, premendo il proprio corpo contro il suo; Stiles lo guardò sorridergli e si sentì travolto dalla scoperta di sentirlo così _contento e appagato_.

Derek si puntellò su un gomito e gli sfiorò uno zigomo con le dita rivolgendogli un sorriso malinconico e dolce insieme. «Lo sai che non ho mai avuto nessuno, oltre a te» affermò sicuro. «Puoi sentirlo sulla mia pelle che sei l’unico a toccarmi, ho sempre solo il tuo odore addosso». Si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca. «Sei stato il primo» si fermò a baciarlo di nuovo, «e sei ancora l’unico» gli confessò deglutendo a stento prima di dargli ancora un altro bacio. «E lo so che questo ti piace».

Derek portava l’odore di Stiles addosso come se fosse la sua maglia preferita, con sfacciataggine, soddisfazione, vanto e un sottile piacere selvaggio; vederlo camminare lungo i corridoi della scuola con la felpa impregnata di _loro_ mandava Stiles fuori di testa. E Derek sapeva di mandarlo fuori di testa.

Stiles fin dall’inizio non aveva mai percepito la presenza di estranei nel loft, c’era sempre stato un solo odore lì oltre a quello di Derek, _il suo_ , e ciò era soffocante in maniera dolorosa.

Era così tanto perso per Derek, e Derek era così tanto _assoluto e disperato_ nel mostrargli quello che provava e che desiderava da loro.

_Si sarebbero spezzati il cuore a vicenda._

«Sì» gli rispose Stiles con voce roca, «mi piace» esalò, ribaltando le loro posizioni con un colpo di fianchi. Schiacciò piano Derek contro il materasso col proprio peso, e lo guardò negli occhi. «Puoi promettermi una cosa?»

«Che cosa?» gli ribatté Derek, sorpreso e un po’ perplesso.

Stiles gli sfiorò il naso con il proprio. «Promettimi di diventare un uomo migliore di me».

Derek lo guardò confuso e trattenendo un po’ il fiato – Stiles sentì il cuore battergli in maniera più frenetica dall’ansia. «Perché?»

«Perché mi piace come sei, ma non mi piace come sono» gli rispose Stiles quieto, dandogli dei piccoli baci sull’angolo della bocca e sul mento, e aggiunse ironico «Vedi, io ho questo grosso problema con il cinismo e l’essere un amaro disilluso… non mi piaccio molto».

Derek gli posò una mano sul viso per spingerlo debolmente ad allontanarsi dalla sua faccia, e gli parlò con un sorriso triste e _spezzato_ e con gli occhi _lucidi_. «Perché sei sempre così felice quando parli di me? Perché sei sempre così felice _con me_?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle e non distolse lo sguardo dal suo. «Forse perché penso che tu sia una versione migliore di me, o che tu possa comunque diventarlo, o forse perché parti di te mi ricordano di me alla tua età e a quei tempi avrei _amato_ avere qualcuno che ascoltasse sempre perché fossi così incazzato con il mondo intero. Anche quando avevo torto. O magari prendermi cura di te è prendermi cura di quel me stesso che non ho mai curato e che a volte ho solo _disprezzato_ » concluse con voce flebile e roca, sentendo che i propri occhi dovevano essere lucidi quanto quelli di Derek.

«Stiles…» provò a dirgli Derek, ma era raro che pronunciasse il suo nome, e Stiles sentendolo andò completamente in pezzi e si abbassò a baciarlo sulla bocca a lungo e con foga, mentre Derek gli infilava le dita fra i capelli.

«Forse» aggiunse Stiles contro la sua bocca e con voce tremula, «mi rendi felice perché so di poter essere una persona migliore se posso rendere _te_ felice».

Derek scrollò la testa, deglutì a stento e gli strinse il viso fra le mani. « _Tu_ sei una versione migliore di me. Lo sei sempre stato. L’ho capito fin dall’inizio».

«Puoi promettermi di diventare un uomo migliore di me?» insisté Stiles.

Derek gli annuì debole e gli rispose con un filo di voce. «Sì».

Stiles lo baciò di nuovo sulla bocca e si strinsero fino a non permettersi più a vicenda di lasciare l’uno le braccia dell’altro.

Quando poco dopo _fecero l’amore_ e fu _assolutamente lacerante_ , Stiles credette di poterlo dire con certezza: si sarebbero spezzati il cuore a vicenda.


	5. Capitolo 5

Stiles aveva chiesto a Talia un appuntamento per discutere in privato, e lei l’aveva invitato a Villa Hale quel tardo pomeriggio. Come previsto si era fatta trovare mentre si esercitava in giardino con la balestra.

«Salve, Stiles» lo salutò secca, centrando il bersaglio.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. «È sempre un piacere parlare con te mentre tieni delle armi letali in mano».

Talia gli rivolse un sorrisetto e poi incoccò una freccia. «Volevi dirmi?»

Stiles attese che la freccia arrivasse a destinazione prima di risponderle. «Suppongo che tu conosca Erica Reyes per via di Cora: frequenta le mie sorelle e Lydia, studiano ed escono insieme».

Lei si voltò a guardarlo seria e appena perplessa. «Ha qualche problema?»

Stiles la guardò dritto negli occhi, fermo e deciso. «Mi ha chiesto il Morso, e io ho intenzione di concederglielo».

Talia non mostrò alcuna espressione, inspirò a fondo abbassando lo sguardo e poi emise un lungo mormorio di assenso. «E come avresti intenzione di procedere?» gli domandò con tono formale.

«Non le ho ancora dato la mia risposta, ho ritenuto opportuno parlarne prima con te». Lei assentì e lui proseguì a parlare. «Avrei intenzione di discutere prima con i suoi genitori, che sono ancora all’oscuro del mondo sovrannaturale, perché anche se è maggiorenne e può decidere se usare il Morso come cura per la sua epilessia, vive ancora sotto il loro tetto ed è molto giovane, e inoltre credo che sia giusto parlare con loro insieme a te».

Talia assentì di nuovo. «Perché sono la rappresentante dei cacciatori, in questo territorio» intuì.

«E perché è giusto che loro sappiano cos’altro aspetta Erica una volta trasformata, chi potrebbe proteggerla e sostenerla ma anche chi potrebbe cacciarla e perseguitarla».

«Mi sembra giusto, anche se ti suggerirei di Morderla dopo la fine della scuola: potrà trovare l’equilibrio con la sua nuova natura senza rischiare di far del male per sbaglio ad altri ragazzi durante delle perdite del controllo».

Stiles la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Quindi… non hai nulla da obiettare?»

Lei inspirò a fondo e si voltò verso il bersaglio caricando una freccia. «Stiles, che tu potessi dare il Morso a qualcuno era compreso nel pacchetto, quando ti ho invitato a tornare a Beacon Hills: sono la leader di una famiglia di cacciatori, so come si comportano gli alpha, so che se il branco include un nuovo membro umano fra le fila è quasi la prassi chiedergli se vuole il Morso. I tuoi ragazzi sono molto giovani, era logico che stringessero nuove amicizie, o che quantomeno in futuro uno di voi scegliesse come compagno un umano a cui concedere il Morso». Rilasciò la presa e la freccia centrò il bersaglio.

«A molti cacciatori però non piace che un alpha tenda a espandere il proprio branco» osservò Stiles, neutrale.

«Io non sono come molti cacciatori» gli ribatté con della tipica fierezza Hale, «sono _la leader degli Hale_ ».

Stiles abbassò appena il capo a mo’ di inchino solenne quanto ironico. «Ne convengo».

Lei scosse la testa sorridendo indulgente. «Chi vuoi ammettere nel tuo branco sono affari tuoi, Stiles: il branco per voi equivale a famiglia, non mi impiccio delle questioni private» sottolineò.

«E non ti dà fastidio che i tuoi figli trascorrano così tanto tempo con i miei fratelli?»

Talia abbassò la balestra, afflosciò un po’ le spalle e si voltò a fissarlo incerta e un filo rassegnata. «Derek e Cora sono parte del tuo branco ormai, vero?»

Stiles inspirò a fondo e poi annuì.

«La scelta è loro» continuò Talia, tornando a concentrarsi sul bersaglio, «non ho nulla da ridire se ciò non intacca né la loro morale né la loro condotta: vanno bene a scuola e tengono la loro media alta, non fanno degli stupidi capricci e sono mediamente ubbidienti, si presentano sempre agli allenamenti e seguono i miei ordini… non penso che tu sia una _cattiva influenza_ » concluse con ironia.

E su quelle ultime parole Stiles ringraziò cento volte il cielo che Talia non avesse mai scoperto che la scorsa luna piena Cora era andata a ballare _Summertime Sadness_ nella riserva solo coperta da un mantello di raso rosso.

Stiles scrollò la testa, riprendendosi dall’immagine delle sue ragazze impegnate a imitare delle hippie strafatte fra gli alberi. «Solo un’ultima cosa, Talia» sospirò malinconico, «sappiamo entrambi che Derek non reagirà bene davanti a questa novità». Talia strinse le labbra in una riga sottile e annuì. «Il branco non sa ancora che ho intenzione di Mordere Erica, anche perché ho chiesto a lei di non dire agli altri di avermelo domandato, per il momento, e considerando la situazione credo che sia giusto che sia io il primo a dirlo a Derek».

«Comprensibile» mormorò Talia, non molto felice.

«Se proprio andrà male» continuò Stiles, «ti pregherei di non fare pressioni questa volta, se Derek deciderà di non rivolgermi più la parola».

Lei scosse il capo in cenno di diniego e posò la balestra. «Stiles, questo non è per niente giusto: so che Derek avrà difficoltà ad accettarlo, ma _deve crescere_ » gli disse ferma e decisa. «Non sempre il Morso è dato alla persona sbagliata, a volte è la persona stessa a chiederlo e ogni essere umano ha il dovere di rispettare le scelte altrui».

«Talia, non è così facile» le ribattè gesticolando e sentendosi un groppo in gola, «e non farmi dire perché mai non lo è, perché tu sei una madre, _sua madre_ , e quindi _lo sai_ , e non ho la più pallida idea del perché mai tu non mi abbia ancora conficcato una freccia nel petto e cacciato da qui a calci nel culo, ma a parte ringraziarti posso solo dirti che… _no_ , non è così facile».

Talia si passò una mano sulla fronte, stanca. «In questi ultimi tre anni» parlò flebile, «mio figlio si è trasformato in qualcuno che non avrebbe _mai_ dovuto essere, e tu non hai idea di quanto io mia sia sentita impotente di fronte alla sua perdita e al fatto che fosse inconsolabile, e ho provato con tutte le mie forze a concedergli i suoi spazi – gli ho perfino permesso di andare a vivere da solo! – e a farlo tornare a connettersi con il mondo, ma ho _fallito_ » esalò sarcastica. «Forse nello stesso modo in cui ho fallito a mantenere normale Peter» aggiunse amara.

«Talia» l’interruppe Stiles, «non è esattamente la stessa cosa…» Per quanto fosse ancora arrabbiato per Peter, quella non era l’occasione adatta per scavare ancora una volta in quella faccenda poco gradevole per tutti.

«Resta il fatto però che ho fallito, e di certo Derek un giorno non diventerà un pluriomicida come mio fratello, ma credo che quantomeno non diventerà neanche la persona che è destinato a essere se continuerà a chiudersi così con il mondo e a restare arrabbiato. Quindi» trasse un respiro profondo, « _per favore_ , aiutalo a crescere un altro po’».

Stiles deglutì a stento e si passò una mano sul volto. «Non posso prometterti niente» mormorò esausto dalla conversazione sostenuta. Lei assentì mesta.

Si congedò da Talia con un breve saluto e lasciò Villa Hale con sulle spalle un peso enorme. Non sapeva fino a quando avrebbe resistito senza crollare; accese il motore della jeep e decise di andare a parlare con Derek _subito_.

 

 

Stiles restò per un bel po’ fermo seduto in macchina, con le mani sul volante e l’udito concentrato sul sentire Derek muoversi dentro al loft. Non faticava a poterlo sentire ovunque, anche a grande distanza, sapeva sempre trovarlo fra la folla, e non era solo per questione di abitudine: Stiles aveva il _permesso implicito_ di Derek di poterlo cercare e trovare con i suoi sensi da licantropo, non avrebbe mai invaso la privacy di qualcuno in quel modo se non si fosse trattato di chi amava e voleva sempre proteggere.

Tra non molto non avrebbe più avuto questo permesso, quegli attimi erano tutto ciò che aveva.

Salì fino al loft a passi lenti, sentendosi abbastanza miserabile e patetico, e Derek gli aprì la porta sorridendo per poi subito afferrarlo per il colletto della maglia e trascinarlo dentro l’appartamento baciandolo sulla bocca.

Stiles gli rispose prendendogli il viso fra le mani e prolungando quel bacio il più possibile.

«Non ti aspettavo» gli mormorò Derek contro le labbra, accarezzandogli la nuca con un pollice. «Va tutto bene? Mi sembri strano…» insinuò preoccupato.

«Dobbiamo parlare» gli disse, prima di scoccargli un bacio languido sulla fronte e allontanarsi da lui di qualche passo.

Derek lo guardò, smarrito. «Stiles, che succede?»

«Ho appena discusso con tua madre riguardo una faccenda del branco e…» esitò appena, strinse le labbra e proseguì. «Erica mi ha chiesto il Morso, e io ho intenzione di dirle di sì» esalò stanco, guardando Derek dritto negli occhi.

La cosa orrenda fu che Derek perse qualsiasi emozione che aveva in volto.

«Potresti ucciderla» mormorò piatto.

«Derek, non…» ma lui non lo fece continuare.

«Il Morso potrebbe ucciderla» ribadì incolore, «è una possibilità, e tu _lo sai_ ».

«E lo sa anche Erica» precisò Stiles, «ma questa è una _sua_ scelta: si sta aggravando, fra qualche anno una crisi epilettica potrebbe ucciderla – prima ancora che compia ventun anni! – e sa benissimo che quello che la aspetta da licantropo non è tutto rose e fiori, perché sa contro chi o cosa combatte il branco ogni volta che i ragazzi si assentano da scuola! È una _sua_ scelta» ripeté ancora una volta, deciso.

«Ma è anche una tua scelta dirle di no» incalzò Derek, ed era sempre più tremendo vederlo privo di espressioni, «perché tu sai quanto questo mi faccia male».

«Non posso dirle di no!»

«Perché?»

«Perché _non voglio_ dirle di no, Derek! Erica fa parte del branco, e io proteggo il branco: sono un alpha, è la mia natura aiutare il branco e preservarlo, è un mio dovere ascoltare le richieste del branco ed esaudirle se accettabili! Questo è esattamente ciò che sono» si portò una mano sul petto, «sono un alpha, e tu lo sapevi fin dall’inizio».

Derek aveva gli occhi lucidi, adesso. «Pensavo però che fossi diverso dagli altri».

«E lo sono!» insisté Stiles. «Non è mia intenzione far del male a Erica, è stata lei a chiedermelo!»

«Potresti ucciderla!» ripeté con voce _spezzata_.

«Preferisce scendere a patti con questa possibilità piuttosto che vivere i prossimi anni chiedendosi quando morirà agonizzando!»

«Perché…» esitò Derek, «perché sei disposto a fare questo per lei, ma non sei disposto a _non farlo_ per me?»

Stiles sentì che anche i suoi occhi erano diventati umidi; scosse la testa. «Non puoi chiedermi questo, Derek, e lo sai…»

«Non Mordere mai nessuno, _per me_ » gli disse tutto di un fiato, deciso e con delle lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.

«E se domani qualcun altro legato al branco si ammalasse e mi chiedesse di salvarlo?» ipotizzò Stiles, _tremante_. «Se fra qualche anno Isaac venisse a chiedermi di Mordere la sua ragazza umana gravemente ferita, io dovrei dirgli di no? Se un giorno _mio padre_ si ammalasse e non fosse curabile, io dovrei non Morderlo _per te_?» gli disse triste e amaro. «Derek, non puoi chiedermi questo, non puoi _farmi_ questo: non puoi togliermi il potere di salvare le persone che amo».

«Neanche se questo mi fa un male del diavolo?»

Stiles gli rispose mormorando e senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. «A volte se si vuole restare insieme a qualcuno bisogna scendere a compromessi».

Derek si coprì il viso con le mani e per qualche attimo restarono sospesi in un silenzio soffocante.

«Lasciami da solo» esalò infine Derek, a sguardo basso.

Stiles assentì piano e indietreggiò a piccoli passi verso la porta. «Ti chiedo soltanto di farmi sapere la tua decisione finale. Anche con un messaggio. Non importa come».

Derek annuì a testa china e gli rivolse le spalle.

Non appena uscito fuori dal palazzo, Stiles corse verso la jeep: salì e restò a lungo con il capo poggiato contro le braccia incrociate sul volante, trattenendo con forza in gola la voglia di emettere un lungo ululato da lupo ferito.

Lui e Derek si erano appena pugnalati a vicenda con consapevolezza, ed era stato _straziante_.

 

 

Tutto sembrava essere stato avvolto in una patina grigia e opaca, e i ticchettii che segnavano lo scorrere del tempo più che essere fastidiosi suonavano tristemente noiosi.

Stiles aveva l’impressione che qualcuno gli avesse strappato un organo interno e che di conseguenza stesse faticando a vivere.

Le abitudini che aveva sviluppato con Derek gli erano state tolte in modo brusco dalle mani e ora le sue giornate gli apparivano spoglie.

Derek a scuola lo evitava, con eleganza e senza creare imbarazzi, però lo evitava e cercava di non incrociare il suo sguardo. Stiles si accorse che doveva aver lavato più volte le sue felpe preferite, e di proposito, perché non percepiva più il loro odore addosso a lui come prima.

Il branco non parlava di quello che stava succedendo, Stiles aveva anzi annunciato la decisione di Mordere Erica di proposito, per scatenare l’entusiasmo e coprire quanto stesse male, ma era più che evidente che stesse passando più tempo a casa del solito e soprattutto che Derek non parlava più con lui. Il branco però rispettava i suoi spazi e la sua privacy, e lui gliene era grato.

Cora lo guardava triste ogni volta che s’incontravano, perché doveva essere contenta che Erica sarebbe stata finalmente meglio, ma allo stesso tempo non era felice che ciò avesse provocato quella rottura. Boyd invece gli rivolgeva dei sorrisi dispiaciuti, quasi a mo’ di scusa, anche se Stiles non capiva bene per cosa.

Malia una volta l’aveva preso per mano e l’aveva portato sotto il tavolo con la sua coperta preferita e un pacchetto di squali azzurri gommosi da mangiare.

«Lydia dice che hai il cuore un po’ a pezzi» gli aveva detto strusciando la guancia contro la sua spalla, «ma qua sotto nessuno può farci male». Stiles le aveva sorriso con gli occhi lucidi, immaginando come lei fino a qualche anno prima, da coyote, avesse rivolto quelle parole a se stessa quando si nascondeva nella propria tana – sola, al buio e ancora a lutto per la propria famiglia – mentre fuori c’erano dei puma che volevano darle la caccia per mangiarla.

Stiles non aveva neanche voluto anticipare gli appuntamenti degli altri ragazzi che lo consultavano all’ufficio da consigliere, non gli era importato di avere un’ora di buca perché Derek non sarebbe venuto lì a trovarlo con la scusa della seduta; passava il suo tempo a giocherellare con una penna a molla fissando la sedia vuota davanti a lui.

Cinque giorni dopo la loro ultima discussione, fu proprio nel suo ufficio, durante un appuntamento con Derek mancato, che Stiles ricevette un messaggio da parte sua.

"Mi dispiace, non posso farcela a continuare".

Stiles quel giorno aveva notato come tra l’altro Derek indossasse dei vestiti nuovi, privi di qualsiasi odore e _ricordo_.

Restò immobile e inespressivo per un tempo lungo, non vide che ore fossero, ma comunque quando si alzò dalla sedia fu per lasciare l’ufficio perché la giornata scolastica si era conclusa.

Provò a farsi forza, ad andare avanti e a respirare a fondo per convincersi che poteva farcela e che il fatto che avesse avviato il motore della jeep e stesse lasciando il parcheggio senza aver alcun crollo fosse un dettaglio importante.

Non riuscì però nemmeno ad arrivare a casa, si fermò prima accostando sul ciglio della strada, arrendendosi alle lacrime che gli rigavano il viso e gli impedivano di vedere bene dove stesse andando. Diede dei pugni al volante e gridò frustrato portandosi le mani alla testa.

Era arrabbiato con se stesso perché le cose non sarebbero dovute andare così, non avrebbe mai dovuto innamorarsi di un ragazzino, soprattutto di un cacciatore. Era arrabbiato con Derek perché non sapeva accettarlo del tutto. Era arrabbiato con il mondo intero perché quella situazione era complicata, ingiusta e dolorosa e scavando in fondo in realtà non era colpa di nessuno se adesso tutto faceva così male.

Sperava solo che Derek avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa, che un giorno sarebbe diventato un uomo migliore di lui, perché l’unica cosa che in quella dannata situazione riusciva a dargli un po’ di sollievo era che almeno Derek l’avesse aiutato a far pace con se stesso e a essere meno rabbioso, quindi sperava di avere avuto lo stesso effetto anche su di lui, che ciò avesse funzionato anche all’inverso.

Nel frattempo, però, c’era solo dolore per ciò che loro due insieme avrebbero potuto essere, ma che non sarebbero mai stati.

 

 

«Per l’amor del cielo» si lamentò Stiles, seduto sul letto con la testa quasi fra le tette di Braeden e scavando col cucchiaio nel barattolo di gelato, «ho quasi _ventisei anni_ , sono un _insegnante_ , non posso ridurmi così, e per un _ragazzino_!» sbottò, continuando a comportarsi in maniera patetica.

Braedan sbuffò un sorriso dandogli delle pacche sulla testa. «Sei stato scaricato, è un tuo diritto goderti la tua metà giornata di vittimismo, e io sono qui per questo. Oltre che per procurarti delle schifezze da mangiare».

«Sono un adulto!» ribattè piccato e _imbronciato_ , infilandosi in bocca il cucchiaio pieno di gelato.

Lei, con aria paziente, guardò il proprio orologio da polso. «Non per ora, tornerai a esserlo fra altre sette ore e mezza circa».

«Avevo degli obiettivi nella vita. _Questo_ non era previsto».

Braeden sospirò stanca. «E quali erano i tuoi obiettivi?»

«Di mandare prima o poi tutto a ‘fanculo e aprire un locale burlesque, per esempio».

Lei annuì. «Mi piace la pole dance. Potrei aiutarti, se hai ancora intenzione di farlo».

Stiles emise un lungo lamento stanco e posò il barattolo ormai vuoto sul pavimento, per poi tornare fra le braccia di Braeden. «Detesto la fase immediata post scaricamento: sai che prima o poi passerà e starai meglio, perché ci sei passato, ma allo stesso tempo ti dici che non è vero, che è una cazzata, perché questa volta è peggiore delle altre e non vedi una fine. Ma sai che c’è».

«Nessun cuore va mai davvero a pezzi» gli disse Braeden con affetto, abbracciandolo da dietro e strusciando una guancia contro la sua, «altrimenti a quest’ora saremmo tutti morti. I cuori semmai si ammaccano un po’, ma poi guariscono e migliorano, diventano più forti».

Stiles si voltò a guardarla inespressivo. «Hai detto una cosa troppo carina e saggia. Non è da te. Mi sa che è ora di guardare _Love Actually_ , così non rischi di dire altro». Lei gli sbatté un cuscino sulla testa.

Stavano per iniziare ad azzuffarsi scherzosamente, ma vennero interrotti: ricevettero entrambi un messaggio al cellulare quasi all’unisono – e questo fu un particolare sospettoso e allarmante.

«È Talia» sospirò Stiles, fissando il nome del mittente.

«Deaton» mormorò Braeden, alzando gli occhi dal proprio cellulare. «Mi vuole alla clinica veterinaria al più presto».

Stiles assentì. «E Talia vuole incontrarmi prima di stanotte: è successo qualcosa o _sta_ per succedere qualcosa. Qualche idea su cosa possa essere?» le domandò con poche speranze.

Lei strinse le labbra e scosse la testa. «Nessuna».

«Magnifico» mormorò secco, scendendo dal letto per andare a recuperare la giacca e le chiavi della Patriot. «Vado a Villa Hale» le disse digitando un messaggio a Talia per avvisarla di stare andando a casa sua. «Lascia un post it sul frigo per avvertire papà e i ragazzi su dove siamo».

«Ok».

«A dopo».

Uscì di casa e corse veloce in jeep fino dagli Hale e come prevedibile davanti alla casa trovò parcheggiate le auto di gran parte degli uomini di Talia.

«Che succede?» chiese entrando nel salone quando il marito di Talia lo fece accomodare.

Vide Talia seduta in ginocchio a terra di fronte a due ragazzini sistemati sul divano, avevano una coperta sulle spalle e una tazza fumante in mano ciascuno; non avevano un odore gradevole: avevano l’aspetto di chi è stato in fuga per giorni e Stiles percepì anche che non fossero umani.

Talia diede una stretta rassicurante sul ginocchio del ragazzo più piccolo e poi fece cenno a Stiles di seguirla nel suo studio – quello insonorizzato e a prova di udito di licantropo e di mannaro.

«Quei due sono Alicia e Stephen Alvarez, giaguari mannari» esordì, «hai mai sentito nominare il loro branco?»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Sono del _New Mexico_ » si stupì, «che ci fanno qui? Dove sono i loro genitori?»

«Il loro branco è stato sterminato» gli rispose diretta.

Stiles sospirò stanco e crollò a sedere su una poltrona di pelle. «Gli Alvarez custodiscono e proteggono da generazioni un pozzo sacro: questa strage ha a che fare con questo, vero?»

«Sì» gli annuì andando a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania.

La falda acquifera sotterranea che passava sotto il territorio degli Alvarez era sempre stata avvolta nel mistero e c’erano parecchie leggende legate a essa; un paio di secoli prima, per attingere la sua acqua e usarla per dei riti sacri, era stato costruito un pozzo con delle rocce benedette sette volte in modo particolare e complicato, e si diceva che ciò rendeva l’acqua presa da lì ancora più piena di energia e magia; in base alle fasi lunari durante le quali l’acqua veniva colta, poteva essere sfruttata per riti diversi, alcuni benevoli, altri meno.

Se gli Alvarez avevano cercato di impedire a qualcuno di prendere l’acqua a costo di morire, Stiles dubitava che si celasse sotto un rito benevolo.

Si passò la mano sulla fronte. «Come mai loro due sono venuti proprio fin qui per cercare protezione?» domandò a Talia.

«Perché non sono venuti soltanto per avere protezione, ma anche per avvisarci: la loro famiglia è stata uccisa da un’associazione di cacciatori e drudi, che si è impossessata dell’acqua del pozzo sacro perché vuole usarla sul Nemeton».

Stiles trattenne un attimo il fiato mentre metteva velocemente insieme tutti i pezzi della discussione. «Per caso vogliono far _crescere_ di nuovo il Nemeton abbeverandolo con quell’acqua?»

«Esatto» esalò esausta. «Non sappiamo se sia una cosa possibile, _non lo sanno nemmeno loro_ , ma vogliono provarci. Nel caso dovessero riuscirci, se il Nemeton tornasse intero come un volta, non ho idea di cosa potrebbe succedere: quanta altra energia sprigionerebbe? Quali altre creature attirerebbe? E soprattutto, loro come hanno intenzione di usarlo?»

«Non credo di volerlo sapere».

«E neanche io» mormorò Talia passandosi le mani sul volto. «E questo non è nemmeno tutto».

«Cos’altro c’è» disse Stiles, quasi lamentoso.

«Questi cacciatori usano impregnare le loro frecce di un veleno particolare che uccide subito: i ragazzi ci hanno portato la punta di una freccia per farci avere un campione, dicono che i loro genitori non sono riusciti a identificarlo né a trovare un antidoto prima di morire. Ho mandato tutto ad Alan, ci sta lavorando sopra con Braeden».

Stiles assentì sarcastico. «Meraviglioso».

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» gli disse Talia, seria, «ma considerate le circostanze e la possibilità di restare avvelenati prima che Alan e Braeden trovino un antidoto, comprenderò benissimo se vorrai mantenere i tuoi ragazzi fuori da questa faccenda: sono _troppo giovani_ ».

Stiles inspirò a fondo, a sguardo basso. «Tu terrai fuori i tuoi figli e Boyd e Jackson?»

«Lascerò loro scegliere cosa fare» gli rispose con malcelata rassegnazione.

Lui assentì. «Credo che farò lo stesso anch’io: mi è sempre difficile fermare i miei fratelli quando vogliono fare qualcosa».

Talia si stese meglio all’indietro contro lo schienale della propria poltrona. «Sappiamo che stanno avanzando verso Beacon Hills: quando i miei uomini li localizzeranno con precisione, te lo farò sapere e organizzeremo un attacco congiunto».

Stiles poggiò mollemente le braccia sulle ginocchia e chinò il capo in avanti: l’ultima cosa di cui al momento aveva bisogno era scontrarsi contro una banda di cacciatori e druidi megalomani e assassini, tra l’altro con la consapevolezza che il suo branco e _Derek_ fossero alle sue spalle, ma del resto la vita era così, non c’era mai tempo per fermarsi a riprendere fiato.

Avrebbero affrontato a testa alta anche quello.

 

 

Da quel che avevano riferito gli informatori di Talia, il gruppo di cacciatori e druidi intenzionati a impossessarsi del Nemeton aveva deciso di utilizzare l’acqua del pozzo attingendola durante una notte di luna nuova per abbeverare poi l’albero il plenilunio successivo. Al momento si muovevano solo dall’alba al tramonto spostandosi con dei SUV.

Attaccarli fuori da Beacon County avrebbe creato dei problemi territoriali con le micro comunità sovrannaturali limitrofe, e l’unica soluzione era attenderli al varco nel momento esatto in cui si fossero addentrati nella contea: una volta circoscritto e assicurato il punto più lontano dalla città, avrebbero sbarrato loro la strada.

Stiles si offrì volontario per la guida del vecchio pickup che avrebbero utilizzato per bloccarli. «Sono un alpha, posso guarire più velocemente nel caso lo scontro vada proprio male. L’importante è che ci sia subito qualcuno nella retroguardia a proteggermi, qualora usassero nell’immediato qualche incantesimo per indebolirmi o provassero ad avvelenarmi approfittando di un mio stordimento post botta».

Talia assentì sicura. «Ti copro le spalle».

Il marito di Talia consegnò a Stiles le chiavi del pickup – ne avevano ammaccato e sporcato di proposito la carrozzeria per renderlo innocuo e il motore era stato pure truccato – e lui si preparò alla corsa e alla propria mossa mettendo Talia in viva voce al cellulare – non prima però di rassicurare con lo sguardo il suo branco.

«Melissa sta cominciando a bloccare la strada a circa due miglia dal punto concordato per l’attacco» l’avvisò Talia in videochiamata, mentre lui guidava, «si è inventata una scusa e alcuni miei uomini la stanno aiutando».

«Bene» le assentì.

«Tra poco dovresti raggiungerli». Gli ridisse le tre targhe dei SUV.

Stiles aguzzò la vista e aggrottò la fronte. «Credo di aver visto il primo, mi preparo al sorpasso».

«Stai attento» gli mormorò.

Lui inspirò a fondo. «Farò un primo sorpasso e poi subito un doppio sorpasso agli altri due mezzi, dimmi solo quando sarò prossimo al chilometro in cui siete in posizione».

«Ok». La vide di sottecchi tornare a concentrarsi.

Trascorsero un paio di minuti densi di tensione e attesa, poi Talia diede l’ordine. «ORA».

Stiles serrò la mascella e accelerò deciso, sorpassò in rapida successione e senza dar tempo ai cacciatori e ai druidi di capire cosa stesse succedendo sul serio, e poi con un colpo secco girò per sbarrare loro la strada, cogliendoli di sorpresa e finendo urtato sul fianco. Ringhiò assorbendo il colpo.

Subito dopo l’aria si riempì del suono di spari, sibili di frecce e dardi e ringhi animaleschi, e Stiles con una gomitata forte tolse di mezzo lo sportello bloccato dallo scontro e uscì dal pickup per unirsi alla lotta.

Talia e i suoi uomini stavano rispondendo al fuoco col fuoco, cercando di avanzare e di creare un diversivo mentre il branco provava a cogliere gli invasori di sorpresa alle spalle – l’obiettivo era impossessarsi dei SUV o renderli inutilizzabili. Dietro gli adulti, Derek, Cora, Boyd e Jackson scagliavano dardi e frecce a pioggia dall’alto.

Stiles vide di sottecchi Derek saltare sopra il vano del pickup e prepararsi a scoccare una freccia, prima di correre a dare una mano al resto del branco. Isaac e Malia erano arrivati ai SUV e stavano lacerando i copertoni con gli artigli, mentre Kira e Scott coprivano loro le spalle; i gemelli si fecero spazio subito dopo e procedettero a staccare il cofano di un altro SUV – lanciandolo contro un paio di nemici – per poi recidere con gli artigli qualsiasi filo trovarono li sotto.

Stiles avvisò Scott di abbassarsi per evitare una freccia avversaria avvelenata e poi stordì un cacciatore con un pugno allo stomaco. Fece solo a malapena in tempo a sentire Kira avvisarlo di qualcosa.

Poi sentì la fitta di una freccia conficcata sul braccio.

Borbottò un’imprecazione nello stesso attimo in cui udì Derek gridare il suo nome con disperazione.

Stiles si fece forza e serrando i denti colpì velocemente con un paio di pugni altri due cacciatori nemici, prima di cedere e crollare a terra: Braeden l’aveva avvisato di quanto quel veleno avesse un effetto immediato.

A stento si voltò restando steso su di un fianco per controllare che gli altri stessero bene, e si accorse che ormai la battaglia stava per concludersi – la sua solita fortuna, era stato messo KO a un passo dalla fine – e a loro favore, e Derek stava prendendo a botte un cacciatore steso a terra alternando dei calci a dei colpi di arco. Aveva una furia cieca nello sguardo.

«Derek!» Sapeva di non aver gridato forte, ma sperò lo stesso che lui riuscisse a sentirlo e si fermasse dall’uccidere l’uomo che l’aveva avvelenato. Funzionò, ma quando Derek si voltò e lo vide a terra e in quelle condizioni, serrò la mascella e tornò a picchiare il tizio più forte di prima.

«Derek!» lo chiamò di nuovo, ma per fortuna Cora e Boyd intervennero: Boyd allontanò Derek afferrandolo per le spalle e Cora mantenne l’uomo bloccato a terra schiacciandogli un piede sul torace e puntandogli la balestra contro.

Fu solo allora che Derek sembrò tornare in sé e poi _andare in pezzi_ : corse da Stiles e s’inginocchiò di colpo sull’asfalto accanto a lui, gli tolse la freccia dal braccio e la _spezzò in due_ con rabbia scagliandola poi lontano, e circondò Stiles con le braccia spingendolo a sistemarsi contro il proprio petto.

«Stiles?» lo chiamò con voce tremante e gli occhi lucidi.

Stiles non sentiva bene quello che gli stava accadendo intorno, non percepiva quasi più niente e tutto ciò che vedeva era Derek, e sapeva che tutto ciò che restava della sua vita era proprio questo: Derek e tutto quello che poteva dirgli in quei pochi attimi che gli restavano. «Ehi» gli disse, sorridendo a stento e allungando a fatica una mano per accarezzargli il volto.

«No» mormorò Derek piangendo, «questo non può succedermi _di nuovo_ , ok?»

«Derek, ascolta, va bene così…»

«No, non va bene così, non va bene _per niente_!»

«Sono contento di averti conosciuto, sono contento di come tu abbia cambiato me e di come io abbia cambiato te. Devi solo promettermi che diventerai davvero un uomo migliore di me» gli sorrise di nuovo.

«No, Stiles, tu non puoi…» In quel momento s’innalzò nell’aria il lungo ululato corale del branco sofferente per il proprio alpha: lo stavano sentendo morire, quello era la conferma di ciò che stava per succedere, e Derek _singhiozzò_.

Stiles portò di nuovo a stento la mano sul viso di Derek. «Potresti farmi un ultimo favore, Derek? I miei fratelli sono impegnati a fare i melodrammatici ululando, in questo momento, ma dopo potresti dire loro che sono contento di aver conosciuto anche tutti loro?» gli chiese con un sorriso ironico. «Li amo tutti, sono fiero di loro. E di’ a mio padre che mi dispiace doverlo lasciare anch’io, e che gli voglio bene».

Derek scosse la testa. «Non puoi lasciarmi…»

«Va bene così, sono contento di ogni singola cosa che abbiamo fatto insieme».

«No, non va bene per _un cazzo_ , Stiles!» singhiozzò arrabbiato, abbassandosi a parlare contro la sua fronte. « _Ti amo_. Non puoi lasciarmi in questo modo!»

«Ti amo anch’io» riuscì a malapena a dirgli, prima che le forze lo abbandonassero del tutto.

Le ultime cose che sentì furono il suo nome urlato da Derek e quello di Braeden gridato da Talia.

 

 

Stiles tornò vigile lentamente ma non aprì gli occhi, testando a tentoni con i propri sensi l’ambiente intorno a sé. Percepì di essere in un luogo familiare, morbido e confortevole; aprì di poco gli occhi e la sua visuale venne subito coperta dalla testa di suo padre – a sinistra – e da quella di Braeden – a destra.

«Oh» esalò con voce flebile e roca, «non sono morto».

Suo padre, con gli occhi lucidi, sbuffò una risata coprendosi la bocca con una mano.

Braeden roteò gli occhi. «Hai avuto una fortuna sfacciata: sono arrivata sul posto con l’antidoto proprio non appena hai perso i sensi! Talia mi ha detto subito di correre da te!»

Stiles emise un debole lamento provando a sistemarsi meglio sul cuscino. «Peccato, ho fatto un discorso così bello prima di perdere conoscenza, è andato sprecato: adesso cosa dirò quando starò per morire davvero?»

«Idiota» mugugnò lei, dandogli un pugnetto sulla spalla non fasciata.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso e strinse la mano di suo padre voltandosi verso di lui. «Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare».

L’uomo ricambiò la stretta e il sorriso. «Mi basta solo che tu mi dica che non lo rifarai mai più. Anche se so già che tanto lo rifarai di nuovo eccome».

«Papà…» sbottò lamentoso, ma non ebbe tempo di aggiungere altro, perché l’intero branco fece irruzione nella stanza circondando il suo letto – era in camera propria.

Oltre a tutti i ragazzi del branco c’era anche Cora – che Stiles vide impegnata a digitare qualcosa in fretta sul cellulare, forse un messaggio per sua madre per dirle che lui si era svegliato, o forse stava scrivendo a Derek – e Malia gli zompò addosso stendendosi su di lui e strusciando la faccia contro il suo petto.

« _Ouch_!» gemette Stiles. «Su, su» le mormorò dandole delle pacche affettuose sulla testa, «va tutto bene, papino è a casa, adesso» le sorrise con dolcezza.

Il branco smise di colmarlo di attenzione rivolgendogli occhioni da cucciolo solo quando suo padre insisté che lasciassero la stanza per permettergli di riposarsi un altro po’, ma Stiles vide Cora esitare sulla porta mentre tutti gli altri andavano via. Le abbozzò un sorriso annuendole, per dirle di avvicinarsi pure al letto per parlare da soli.

«Voi state tutti bene?» esordì lui.

Cora gli annuì fissando le lenzuola. «Qualcuno ha delle ferite lievi ed è un po’ ammaccato, ma sono stati già tutti cuciti e bendati». Esitò appena prima di aggiungere secca e tutto di un fiato «Derek sta bene, non si è ferito».

Stiles distese le labbra in un tenue sorriso. «Felice di saperlo».

«Gli ho mandato un messaggio poco fa per dirgli che avevi riaperto gli occhi e sembravi essere più o meno a posto» continuò, ciondolando la testa come ad assentire alle proprie stesse parole. «Credo si vergognasse troppo a stare qui ad aspettare il tuo risveglio».

Lui sorrise comprensivo. «Derek non ha _mai_ messo piede a casa mia, non penso volesse interrompere questa tradizione proprio adesso» ironizzò, «e poi io e lui abbiamo tanto da parlare e non credo che fosse il caso di farlo nell’immediato e a portata d’orecchio di tutto il branco» e si fermò rivolgendo lo sguardo oltre le spalle di Cora. «Isaac, posso sentirti che puoi sentirmi: _allontanati_ ». Ascoltò Isaac lasciare il corridoio e poi tornò a rivolgersi a Cora. «Dicevamo?»

Lei aggrottò la fronte. «Che non era il caso di parlarne qui e subito».

«Ah, sì! E comunque Derek non è mai stato un fan delle dimostrazioni esplicite di affetto: so interpretare meglio le sue assenze che le sue presenze» la rassicurò.

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica e sarcastica. «Spero solo che risolviate i vostri problemi prima che anche lui si trovi in punto di morte».

Le diede una lieve pacca sul braccio. «Non preoccuparti, la mia è stata solo scena, una mera mossa epica e drammatica per condurre di proposito tuo fratello ad accettare La Verità».

Cora roteò gli occhi. «Vi meritate a vicenda» sbuffò allontanandosi dal letto per avviarsi verso la porta.

«Salutami tua madre» le chiese; lei gli replicò con un cenno vago della mano e andò via.

Stiles si sistemò meglio contro il cuscino e inspirò a fondo socchiudendo gli occhi. Non aveva bisogno di vedere Derek per capire cosa ci fosse fra di loro adesso, anzi aveva quasi l’impressione di sentire le emozioni di Derek sulla propria pelle. Anche se erano lontani. E la sua non era presunzione, quanto la consapevolezza e l’accettazione di quanto loro due si capissero a vicenda.

Cedette al sonno dicendosi che sarebbe andato da Derek, al risveglio.

 

 

Parcheggiò sotto il palazzo dove viveva Derek, dal lato opposto a dove si rivolgevano le grandi finestre del loft, e per qualche attimo ponderò cosa dirgli tenendo in mano il cellulare; poi avviò una chiamata.

Derek gli rispose al secondo squillo, con la voce carica di ansia. «Stiles?»

«Ehi» gli ribatté con un sorriso quieto.

«Come stai?»

Poggiò la testa contro il sedile. «Fresco come una rosa» cantilenò ironico.

« _Stiles_ » l’ammonì seccato e severo.

«Sto bene, Derek, tranquillo» sospirò più serio, «l’antidoto ha funzionato alla grande». Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio in cui Stiles lo sentì respirare a fondo.

«Ho creduto davvero di averti perso» ammise Derek in un soffio.

«Mi dispiace».

«No, non devi essere tu quello a essere dispiaciuto!» ribatté Derek con una risata nervosa. «Non sono rimasto nemmeno con te _dopo_! Dimmi cosa hai pensato di me quando hai riaperto gli occhi e non mi hai trovato lì».

«Che avevi bisogno di spazio per realizzare appieno cosa avevi appena ammesso?» ipotizzò sicuro. «Che non ti andava di stare lì con me e guardarmi senza potermi parlare come volevi?»

«Anche, ma avrei dovuto essere lì».

«Non è questo che devo perdonarti, Derek, e tu lo sai» sospirò stanco. «Sono abbastanza vecchio da non farmi più inutili viaggi mentali su cosa provano per me le persone che amo – so per esperienza che non serve a niente sprecare tempo ed energie sull’interpretazione di gesti che potrebbero in realtà non significare un accidenti – e sono abbastanza maturo da sapere andare oltre le apparenze. Sarò _sempre_ sette anni più vecchio di te, Derek» aggiunse infine con una velata malinconia.

«Lo so» sospirò rassegnato. «Come so che sarai sempre un alpha».

Stiles respirò a fondo e scese dalla jeep provando a chiudere lo sportello senza far troppo rumore. «Un giorno» gli disse avviandosi verso il portone del palazzo, «non so come e non so quando, succederà che il tuo codice d’onore si scontrerà con il mio, perché tu sei un cacciatore e io sono un licantropo alpha, ed è certo che discuteremo, anzi, credo proprio che _litigheremo_ : succederà, Derek, e non potremo farci niente, ma se riusciremo a superare questo sarà perché abbiamo già accettato in passato che differiremo sempre su alcuni punti che per noi sono soggettivamente importanti». Si fermò a chiamare l’ascensore. «Ti amo, e sono certo che continuerò ad amarti anche le volte in cui avrò voglia di spaccarti il tuo arco in testa» gli disse con leggera ironia e affetto; l’ascensore si aprì davanti a lui. «Tu sei certo di potermi amare anche quando avrai voglia di infilarmi una freccia in gola?»

Derek sbuffò un sorriso. «Sì» gli rispose senza esitazioni.

Stiles salì sull’ascensore. «Darò il Morso a Erica» affermò risoluto, «e non mi aspetto che tu sia lì al mio fianco quando lo farò, ma spero che comunque sarai a casa ad aspettarmi, perché io sono determinato a starti accanto in futuro, qualsiasi cazzata farai».

«Credo di poter accettare questo, piuttosto che non averti più» gli ribatté Derek con voce flebile ma senza esitare.

Le porte scorrevoli dell’ascensore si aprirono e Stiles andò a passi lenti davanti all’ingresso del loft. «Mi sei mancato» mormorò quieto.

«Mi dispiace averti ferito. Mi dispiace _averci_ ferito» precisò Derek, e sembrò arrabbiato con se stesso e stanco di se stesso.

«Ti devo anch’io delle scuse» gli ribatté Stiles, «avrei dovuto essere più persistente e non andare via al tuo primo no. Forse avrei dovuto esporti meglio le mie ragioni e dimostrarti di più quanto tengo a te e a come stai».

Derek inspirò a fondo e poi sbuffò una risata nervosa e triste. «Vorrei vederti».

Stiles si fermò. «Apri la porta, Derek» gli mormorò. Lo sentì trattenere il sospiro, sorpreso, poi udì i suoi passi veloci in direzione dell’ingresso – il cuore gli batteva così forte che sembrava stare per esplodergli nel petto.

Derek gli aprì con ancora il cellulare il mano, sbarrò gli occhi e poi immediatamente gli buttò le braccia al collo per baciarlo sulla bocca e stringerlo a sé indietreggiando verso l’interno del loft. Stiles con la mano libera chiuse alla cieca la porta con un gesto secco, lanciò il cellulare sulla sedia più vicina e infine strinse fra le braccia Derek continuando a baciarlo.

«Sei un bastardo» gli mormorò Derek sorridendo contro la sua bocca e poi mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore, «non mi avevi detto di essere qui. Sei un bastardo, ma mi sei mancato anche tu».

Stiles ricambiò il suo sorriso nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e respirando a fondo il suo odore. «So quanto ti piacciono le cose un po’ da film…» insinuò ironico, «volevo farti una sorpresa da commedia romantica». Lui gli ribatté con uno scappellotto sulla testa, per poi strattonarlo per la manica per condurlo su per le scale, in camera sua.

Derek si stese all’indietro sul letto puntellandosi sui gomiti e Stiles lo seguì subito facendosi spazio fra le sue gambe; Derek gli sorrise togliendogli gli occhiali per posarli sul comodino e lui lo ringraziò baciandogli a lungo il collo in modo languido.

«Mi sei mancato» gli ripeté Derek, infilandogli le dita fra i capelli mentre lui era impegnato ad allargargli il colletto della maglia per lasciargli un succhiotto sulla gola e sulla clavicola, «continuavo a vederti anche dove non c’eri e a seguire orari e appuntamenti quotidiani che non avevamo più, e pensavo di stare per impazzire» gli confessò, intrufolando le mani oltre la camicia e la maglia per toccargli la schiena e graffiarlo appena.

«È per questo che ti sei comprato dei vestiti nuovi?» gli chiese Stiles, scoprendogli un po’ il ventre per baciarglielo. «Ti ricordavano di noi?»

«Mi ricordavano di te e sapevo che effetto poteva farti sentirmi ancora il nostro odore addosso: non potevo farti questo. A volte avrei _voluto_ farlo, ma _non potevo_ ».

Stiles gli replicò baciandolo intensamente e a lungo sulla bocca, e Derek gemette contro le sue labbra stringendosi a lui allacciandogli le braccia intorno al collo e premendogli le ginocchia sui fianchi.

Stiles continuò a baciarlo anche mentre lui gli sfilava la camicia, per poi mormorargli all’orecchio tutte le cose che gli erano mancate di lui infilando le mani sotto la sua maglia per accarezzarlo con movimenti lenti e circolari, facendo suo ogni sospiro che Derek provava a trattenere e ogni gemito che invece lasciava andare, ascoltando a fondo ogni schiocco languido dei loro baci e il rumore delle zip abbassate dei loro jeans.

Non si spogliarono, perché capirono senza dirsi nulla di aver bisogno solo di quello per il momento, di quella lentezza e della dolce sensualità con cui l’uno si stava concedendo all’altro, di toccarsi il giusto per sentirsi di nuovo vicini ma senza che del desiderio cieco offuscasse la loro voglia di ritrovarsi e basta.

Era necessario solo che si masturbassero a vicenda, con gesti un po’ pigri e prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo, continuando l’uno a tempestare di baci il collo e il viso dell’altro, sussurrandosi incitamenti a lasciarsi andare: quello in quell’attimo era ciò di cui era fatto il loro piccolo mondo, e andava bene così.

Dopo l’orgasmo restarono a lungo stesi su di un fianco l’uno verso l’altro a guardarsi in silenzio, accarezzandosi piano tenendo le gambe intrecciate.

«Ti amo» gli sussurrò Stiles, guardandolo negli occhi. «Sei un cacciatore, sei _il nipote di Peter Hale_ , ma non riesce a fregarmene abbastanza: ti amo».

«Non me ne frega niente se sei un alpha» gli mormorò Derek di rimando. «Posso perderti da un momento all’altro, quindi… non ha importanza tutto il resto».

Stiles gli accarezzò il viso. «Staremo bene insieme. Non so quanto dureremo, ma ti prometto che comunque da qui alla fine potremo solo diventare delle persone migliori insieme».

«Mi fido di te» gli disse Derek, prima di protrarsi a baciarlo sulla bocca; Stiles lo afferrò piano per i fianchi per spingerlo a stendersi sopra di lui e restò fermo nell’intenzione di non lasciarlo mai più andare, né la prossima volta che non sarebbero stati d’accordo su di un punto, né mai.

Sarebbero stati bene insieme, lo sarebbero stati davvero.

 

 

In quanto fratello maggiore e alpha, Stiles aveva promesso ai suoi ragazzi che, cascasse il mondo, alla fine del liceo avrebbero avuto un ballo di fine anno come tutti i loro coetanei normali, non importava quanto finora fosse stata complicata la loro vita e quanto la natura di ciascuno di loro fosse sovrannaturale e bizzarra.

E così era stato.

Se si escludeva il fatto che Malia era andata al ballo da sola e che a chiunque le chiedesse con chi fosse venuta lei mostrasse un’immagine plastificata di Luffy di _One Piece_.

Scott e Kira erano andati al ballo insieme, ufficializzando finalmente il loro rapporto e facendo venire la carie a tutto il branco.

Lydia, piuttosto che scegliere se andare al ballo con Jackson o Aiden, aveva invitato Derek a essere il suo accompagnatore, dicendogli che comunque arrivata a una certa l’avrebbe lasciato andare via di nascosto con Stiles. Derek aveva accettato, e lui e Stiles avevano ballato insieme gli ultimi lenti della festa sul tetto della scuola.

I due ragazzini del branco degli Alvarez erano rimasti a Beacon Hills sotto la protezione degli Hale e del branco di Stiles, e stavano tutti provando ad aiutarli a integrarsi – anche se Malia continuava a cercare di ottenere il loro imperituro affetto attirandoli a sé con del cibo.

Stiles diede il Morso a Erica dopo il diploma, con esito positivo: sia lei che le altre ragazze furono molto entusiaste del risultato e si adoperarono subito per cambiarle il look e accoppiarla con Boyd – perché apparentemente, ora che Stiles e Derek non potevano più offrire alcun dramma, era necessario avere un’altra storia di amanti appartenenti a fazioni avverse, giusto per avere di nuovo qualcosa di cui chiacchierare.

Derek come previsto non fu presente al Morso di Erica, ed evitò Stiles quasi per tutta la giornata, ma la sera bussò alla sua porta – _alla casa del branco_ – e dormì con lui sul suo letto.

Certo, le loro vite non erano facili, ma le sere in cui loro due se ne stavano all’aperto a guardare la luna seduti sul cofano della jeep, Stiles sfiorava i capelli di Derek col naso e si diceva che tuttavia le loro esistenze non erano neanche poi così tragiche: avevano solo avuto bisogno del giusto affetto e di un’adeguata quantità di cure per stare molto meglio di prima.

Avevano solo avuto bisogno di incontrarsi, e forse la loro era stata pura fortuna, ma erano comunque decisi a godersela fino alla **fine**.

 

I have realized  
that the moon  
did not have to be full for us to love it,  
that we are not tragedies  
stranded here beneath it,  
that if my heart  
really broke  
every time I fell from love  
I’d be able to offer you confetti by now.  
But hearts don’t break,  
y’all,  
they bruise and get better.  
We were never tragedies.  
We were emergencies.

_We were emergencies_ , **Buddy Wakefield** @ [YouTube](http://youtu.be/6ZOPmUIG6ME), [testo](http://poetryfoundme.blogspot.it/2011/03/we-were-emergencies.html)  


 

 

 

Fanart di [Alex](http://mydoodlesblog.com/) (@ [tumblr](http://alex-coffeegirl.tumblr.com/)): [primo gruppo](http://alexcoffeegirl.deviantart.com/art/We-were-never-tragedies-we-were-emergencies-491532424), [secondo gruppo](http://alexcoffeegirl.deviantart.com/art/We-were-never-tragedies-we-were-emergencies-491532740).


End file.
